


Soul Society Magazine

by simplyjae



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Boss/Employee Relationship, Drama & Romance, Explicit Language, F/M, Heartbreak, Lemon, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-04 07:56:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 58,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14588502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyjae/pseuds/simplyjae
Summary: Only for a moment her mind drifted from any worries she had.Only for a moment her heart was beating steadily but skipped a beat when his hand was on her.Only for a moment the blush on her cheeks were a bit more prominent.Only for him.This is their story.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Bleachers! Originally posted on FFnet.  
> Forgot I had an account on here so will be uploading again.  
> I apologize as I don't have time to edit and I know my grammar sucks but one day...  
> Welcome to my story.  
> xoxoxo- jae

**Chapter 1: Soul Society Magazine**

_"Every time you and I connect with each other a little bit of heart is born between us. Heart isn't something inside you. But whenever you think, whenever you remember someone, that's when heart is born. If you were the only one alive in the whole world, you heart wouldn't exist, now would it? There's no reason to worry. If you truly want to be here from the bottom of your heart, then your heart is definitely here. And if your heart is here, then… that's "the reason for you to be here."_

_-Tite Kubo_

Renji rolled off the top of the petite girl as he was breathing heavily from his strong orgasm. He stared down at the exhausted girl as he reached for the night stand for the cigarettes and lighter. Holding the cigarette up to his lips, he inhaled the poison deep into his lungs before blowing out into the air above him. Using his elbows, he nudged the lifeless beauty breathing heavily from her body expensed from the pleasure he had given her.

"Aye, you want a hit Ruks?" Renji politely asked her before he took another drag himself. He watched her slender arms push up from the large bed that supported her naked body before leaning back against the wooden head board and carefully took the cigarette from him to inhale the satisfying taste, pulling up her sheets to cover her decent bosoms.

"I thought I told you to not smoke in my home Ren!" Rukia complained as she blew out the poison from her lungs. She heard a smooth chuckle from her boyfriend as he grabbed the cigarette from her hand and leant over to kiss those supple lips that satisfied him earlier before ruffling her silky raven hair that reached almost to her shoulders. She smiled sweetly up at her lover as she leaned onto his bared stomach and traced the delicious fine lines that made up his perfect abdomens, glancing at his tatted arm that reached up from his wrist to his shoulders. His long red hair was a little disheveled as it was all leaning to one side. He was the definition of perfection to her.

She loved him.

She loved how he protects her and especially the way he loved her back just as equally if not more. How he knew how to satisfy her emotionally and physically in every aspect that was possible to satisfy. How every time he ran his hand all over her bare body sends shivers up and down her spine. How he kisses and bites the nape of her neck letting her know that she is his and the only one that can make her scream the way she does when he is fucking her.

"Aren't you starting your new job today Ruks?" Renji asked while putting his strong arm around her shoulder and using the other to put out the cigarette in the ash tray. He grinned as he stared at the ash tray Rukia always leave out for him despite her always yelling at him to not smoke in her apartment. Rukia yawned as she sat up and stretched out her back and arms allowing the sheet to fall revealing the small of her back to him. She looked over her shoulder lazily at the handsome red hair.

"Yes Ren, thank you so much for getting me the job! I am excited to work for 'Soul Society Magazine' but as you know it's not really my cup of tea as I hardly know anything about fashion… I am just hopeful to gain the experience of working so I can land my dream job in 'Sereitei Time Magazine'," Rukia happily glanced up at her handsome model as she gushed about her thankfulness to him. Renji has always been around since she was younger, as they known each other since they were kids. They first met on the playground and ever since been best friends. She had watched Renji grow into a handsome man that became one of the hottest models to date which all stem from Soul Society- the hottest and most popular magazine in the world. Due to his fame, Renji kept their relationship a secret as he did not want her to be overwhelm with the media and paparazzi as he had to deal with them on a daily bases.

"You said the owner is one of the most famous photographers in Sereitei?" Rukia had heard a little bit about the magazine but not enough for her to get through her first day without being completely incompetent.

"He is a fucking prick as I warn you but if you insist on being his assistant, don't say I didn't warn you about him," He yawned as he got up from the bed. "Just hold your tongue back because I know you Ruks, you like to fight back if someone is not treating you right." Renji glanced at her while giving her one of those lopsided grins, "Don't get fired on your first day."

Rukia watched him winced as she threw the first soft thing she can find right at him. "It will look good on my resume Ren since I don't have any experience at all fresh from college. You know I will try my best not to be a bitch; he can't be that bad as you make him seem anyways as who can be more of a prick than you?"

Letting out a laugh she winked at her boyfriend, "I am going to shower and leave in about an hour or so. Are you going to go home and shower or stay here?" She asked her boyfriend as she got up from the bed to grab her bathrobe to cover her nude body, sensing Renji's eyes on her the whole time which made her even more confident of her petite frame. Rukia has always been self conscious about her looks as she was never the pretty one, she was decent but not like the type a famous male model will date. The male models she had seen always had gorgeous and tall women on their arms, sometimes she wonder if Renji would ever leave her for someone better but the way he makes her feel… she feels so beautiful with him.

"Naw, I am just going to go home and shower. I have to work late tonight so don't expect a phone call from me Ruks," He casually said pulling up his black jeans over his red briefs. Rukia gave him a pout pushing out her lips before going over and giving him a chaste kiss before he could slip his head through the hole of his fitted shirt.

"Just lock the door on the way out," She smiled up at him as she gave him another peck on his lips. She stared lovingly in his eyes as she was sad to see him leave as he has been busy lately so she had not been able to see him as much as she would have liked to.

"I love you Ren…"

"I love you too Ruks," He smiled down at her brushing the fringe out from her face before heading out of her bedroom door.

…

Rukia rushed out of the taxi to one of the most gorgeous and tallest buildings in Sereitei that she has ever scene, just everything about her new company building was posh and modern yet so intimidating. The city was one of the busiest and one of the hottest fashion cities in their time as the media put it when she looked it up previously while researching a bit about fashion and the history of it. Rukia was mesmerized as she stared up at the tall building with large sophisticated bold letters that read 'Soul Society Magazine'. She eagerly pushed through the revolving gold doors to approach a man who seems to be waiting for her as he was standing in the bustling foyer, eyeing her

Rukia observed the man watching at her. The man's hair was as immaculate as it looked so soft, a light shade of black but could be mistaken of a very dark blue depends on how the light hit his head. Everything of his hair style was pristine and in place as it ran down to the mid of his neck. His thin squared frameless lens was perfect for his slightly pointed chin. The man clothing style definitely matched his hair as he was wearing dark blue designer jeans and a tight fitted white t-shirt with a white sleeveless hooded vest over the top. His pale arms crossed as he saw her approached, everything about this man seems immaculate- very Soul Society she noted.

"You the new hire I assumed?" The man asked as he bluntly took a glance at her from head to toe.

Rukia nodded her head as she stared at the pale index finger pushing up his glasses while he casually observed her, as if he was grading her already on her appearence. The man sighed and gave a small frown as he stared at the petite girl wearing her hair up in a severe elegant bun, fitting dark violet blouse, and black pencil skirt with matching black heels. Rukia became very uncomfortable as she looked down at herself as well and didn't seen anything wrong with her appearance as she thought she looked very professional especially for an assistant.

_Maybe my clothes are too simple… Renji does buy me a lot of designer clothes but I haven't worn any of them. Maybe I should give it a try?_

"Welcome to Soul Society Magazine. My name is Ishida Uryu, and you are?" He was now making eye contact with her.

"Kuchiki Rukia," She replied at once, for some reason he seems like an impatient man. Her insides were turning as if she wonders if everyone that worked in the magazine was so uptight or awful like her boss was supposed to be.

"Tell me, do you happen to know much about Soul Society?"Uryu asked with a hint of doubt as he continued to have his arms crossed before her, such an intimidating man.

"I am a huge fan of the magazine (lie)…I majored in journalism and English at a well known university and graduated with one of the highest marks," Rukia was very proud of her accomplishments and she wasn't one to slack when it comes to work, if anything she was hoping her outstanding achievements will overlook the lack of knowledge when it comes to the fashion industry. The fresh 22 year old just graduated from college with a double major degree with outstanding grades. She was blessed to be able to have a connection to be able to work in Sereitei as most don't take applications that have no experience even with the outstanding marks.

"I don't know if that will be sufficient enough even if you have high remarks with no background in fashion especially with such a very highly prestigious magazine," He remarked as he started to lead her to the gold elevators and inside. "You have a job that many want but don't get since so many are fighting for it with the highest credentials, even higher than your own." He pushed the elevator button for the top floor. "He normally isn't in this office as he liked to be in his photograph studio outside the city … although he doesn't photographs anymore. He is usually here during the last week of the month finalizing the edition before it goes out to the press," He informed her as he followed the light from it switching the floor count. "That is why you are here. You will be doing any errands that he wants and assist him in the office here while he is away."

"Why doesn't he photographs anymore?" Rukia asked Uryu curiously. That's strange especially since he seems to be known for his works in photography.

He let out another sigh to her question, "I am not at liberty to say unfortunately, but please do not ask him Ms. Kuchiki." Rukia didn't pursue further with the question as she took his sighing that he may be getting annoyed with her.

The elevator doors opened and Rukia widen her eyes in awe at the busy and hectic place. The top floor was completely modern and chic, everything oozes fashion that she couldn't believe the amount of cost and time it was put in to make the floor so well put together. The furniture, decorations, and even the people, the colors- everything was so modern and trendy. People were hustling about the office as they roamed about in urgency as if everything they do was important and needed to be rushed. She watched a woman pushed a rack of clothing by with the most expensive brands that made her jaw drop as she was sure even one article of clothing had to be worth more than her rent. Glitter, frills, ribbons, laces- every piece of design and fabric she could imagine and she just only memorized the terminology from when Renji described her clothing he had given her.

"Good Morning Mr. Ishida!" A pretty and rather small girl with her hair up in an elegant bun like Rukia's smiled at Uryu behind a black wooded desk- she must be the receptionist as the desk was in front closes to the doors they had just entered. The receptionist noticed Rukia standing behind Uryu as shegave her a small nod and smile which Rukia returned.

"Morning Ms. Hinamori, this is the new hire to our company- Ms. Kuchiki Rukia," He motioned over to Rukia before returning his head to her, "This is Hinamori Momo. She is the receptionist here so you may contact her if you need anything if I am not around; she has been with us for couple of years now."

"It feels so much shorter! Welcome to the company Rukia!" Momo gave a warm smile that could light up any room. Rukia could feel her becoming friends with her which she wouldn't mind as she didn't have many female friends.

"Thank you Momo, I will do my very best for Soul Society!" Rukia stated confidently. Uryu cleared his throat at her.

"Come this way Ms. Kuchiki."

"Yes Mr. Ishida," Rukia complied as she waved goodbye to Momo and quickly clicked her heels behind Uryu. They walked down a wide hallway that was decorated tastefully with black scribbling from famous people regarding about the company, as she peered closer she noticed it was actually written on the wall with thick black markers. Some were thanking for being featured while others were drawings and attractive colored graffiti. This office was becoming more and more surprising to her as she stared in awe, memorized by the beautiful calligraphy. Her heart swelled as she got very excited to be starting in such a famous place and couldn't wait to gain her experience to work at her dream job.

"This is my office," Uryu said as they stopped in front of a large door with his name on the gold plate. "I am the Vice President of Soul Society so you are welcomed to come by if you ever need me since I know Mr. Kurosaki can get a bit overwhelming." He waited for Rukia to nod, "I normally don't get involved with new hires but when it comes to Kurosaki I will need to personally be involved as he is rather… difficult to work with but let it be known that if you want to continue elsewhere in the future, I would listen to him as he is one- no the best at what he does."

They finally reached the large French doors at the end of the tasteful hallway. The violets glanced at the gold writing across the top door frame.

Kurosaki Ichigo

Uryu turned to the petite girl once more before proceeding to knock on the door, "Mr. Kurosaki can be hard to work with so please just listen to any of his demands since he is one of the best and knows what he is doing. That is why he is where he is the President; he started Soul Society from the ground up." She nodded as she took in the information given to her. The nerves started to form in the pit of her stomach, trying to push its way out and overcome her. She did her best to calm herself as she wanted to keep the confident charade prior to meeting her boss.

He crossed his arms while sternly looking at her, "You got here through connections which Mr. Kurosaki hates. He must not know you have a relationship with one of his most famous models especially one he isn't terribly fond of or you will be out the door since you clearly didn't go through the strenuous interviews like you should have. I got you in here since I owe Mr. Abarai one. I just want to be very clear that no one must know about your relationship. Please try your best at least even though you have no background in fashion."

Rukia face paled as her shock and nervousness has taken over.

Uryu let out a soft chuckle, "What you think you can fool me by saying you are a fan of the magazine Ms. Kuchiki?" His chuckling stopped when he eyed her attire once more causing her to gulp slightly. Uryu turned and knocked on the door a few times before a voice called out to them from behind.

"Let yourself in."

Uryu opened one of the doors to an extremely large office with the back glass wall overlooking the beautiful city, the side walls had large windows as well but not made up completely glass like the one wall she first noticed. The office decorated just as stylishly as everything she has seen prior, very modern and beautiful yet a complete disaster with photographs and magazine pages hanging about the walls with different markings and scribbles on every single one of them. There was a tall vintage bookcase that was filled neatly with books and magazine, but had scattered papers with similar markings strewn over it overshadowing the handsome guise it gave. There was a large single dark wooden desk in the center towards the glass wall that she wondered if he had ever done any work there as it was completely disheveled and looked far worst than any other part of the room. The large comfortable and posture-pedic office chair even had files thrown onto the seat. She slightly shook her head in disbelief that such a beautiful office could look sour to the eyes from the mess that was caused.

The large violets shifted over to the prominent orange hair man hunched over a slightly tall brown coffee table with photographs laid out across the top. He had a black marker in hand as he concentrated hard on the photographs set before him with the marker's cap in between his teeth. Ichigo didn't even notice them even though he allowed them to enter until Uryu cleared his throat grabbing his attention.

Ichigo looked up at Uryu and stood up tall from one of the chic white sofa with an annoyed scowl on his face, must be from the interruption. His amber colored eyes shifted from Uryu's to Rukia's which caught her breath as she could feel her cheeks flushing slightly red. Rukia confirmed the sayings people had said about this famous photographer- Kurosaki Ichigo was a very very sexy man. It pained her to admit, she has never seen such a sexy man in her life and Renji wasn't even close even though he was very good looking.

Ichigo had to be more stylish as he was the president she had concluded as his dark designer jeans were slightly faded and ripped but fitted with black combat boots, which she wondered how his butt looked in the jeans. A black tight fitted t-shirt with a v-neck cutoff showed her that he has to be working out as his muscles were very toned yet not bulging, just the perfect amount for her liking. His stomach, she was interested to see if his abdomen was just as toned as Renji or even more toned. Ichigo must like dark colors as his watch was a large white face and black leather band. His face showed he was younger but must be several years older than her to be owning a company but not older than thirty, maybe close to but most likely not. The chiseled jaw with no stubble as he was clean shaven, the ambers of his eyes were dark and very serious- actually his face was contorted into a scowl which she is guessing must be somewhat permanent as she hadn't seen his face change which gives him such an intimidating and powerful look. The best feature he has was his hair as it must be his signature that he was known for as it was a vibrant shade of orange. Not too short yet not too long, the ends were softly spiked forward framing his forehead and slightly messy. Orange was a very strange color for her but it was so damn good looking on her boss especially when it is so tousled as it is now. He must be good in-

"What the fuck are you looking at?"

Rukia jumped and was taken aback by the rather rude question that came out of her boss's mouth. Yes she was staring and was embarrassed by it but he didn't have to be so rude about it. Before she could open her mouth to let him know, Uryu stepped forward and intervene as he sensed her hostile composure.

"Kurosaki, this is your new assistant. Her name is-"

"Whatever Uryu, I don't have fucking time to go through the introductions as the deadline is coming," He turned to the raven haired girl. "You, midget come over here," Ichigo turned away from her and rested his hands on the table, holding himself up as he stared back down at the photographs.

Rukia constricted her eyes and held her breath at the term 'midget'. How dare he call her a name referring to her height when she wasn't even that short! Rukia was very short when she was younger but thankfully she had grown taller and was not about average. Sure she wasn't model height but she was a good 5'3" so why was he calling her a midget, with heels it could give her an extra two inches? Ichigo again broke her thoughts with his insufferable attitude.

"Did you not hear me? Are you that daft? Get the fuck over here!" Ichigo repeated himself in annoyance as he returned his glance over to the photographs again. The vein was popping out of her forehead as she cracked her neck and tightened her fist in complete and utter annoyance at the lack of respect her boss had said to her and she hasn't even spoken to him yet!

Uryu whispered in her ear, "Good luck!" He quickly headed out before shutting the door behind him, leaving her completely alone with this major prick. She tightened her fist digging her nails into her palms as she stepped forward to her boss.

"Yes, Mr. Kurosaki?" Rukia tried to stabilize her voice and sound as polite and pleasant as possible, after all- it is her first day.

Ichigo used the same thick black marker to point down at on of the photographs that was lying on the table before them.

"Tell me midget, do you know what is wrong with this photograph?" He questioned her as he eyed the confused violet irises of hers, she turned and look down at the photograph that he was pointing at.

Rukia stared at the photography intensely trying to figure out if this was a trick question or not. I don't think there is anything wrong with the photograph. Must be a trick question.

The model was a beautiful auburn hair girl with a bountiful large chest- very large in fact. The model was leaning against the white wall with her arm up over her forehead, fingers dangling lazily while her face was shifted as she was staring sideways at the camera with her hair long hair down and slightly disheveled. She had a seductive look on her face as she was wearing blue shorts with one leg propped bent on the wall and an orange shirt that her free hand was lifting the hem of the shirt up to only the extent of revealing her tone abs in a provocative yet sexy manner.

"Ummmmmmm…" Rukia was completely puzzled and hated when she didn't know the answer to a question. She knew she sounded completely dumb as the only words she can muster out was 'um'.

Ichigo grimace with a frustrated groan as he threw the marker down onto the photograph they were looking at, "They hired an incompetent idiot to be my personal assistant who can't even answer a basic question."

Rukia face flushed several shades of red as she took the insult and continued to listen to him. "Do you not see her face and body language? She is trying to look seductive but failed miserably. The model has no fucking relationship with the camera or photographer as if she was a complete amateur."

Rukia was taken aback as he was talking so rudely about the model as if he had a personal vendetta with the beautiful woman. The way his ambers darkened and the thrusts he made with his hand towards the photograph, he was really passionate about his magazine.

Ichigo ran his hand through his tousled hair which told her that he doesn't gel his hair, it was naturally like that, "To be a photographer you need to learn to direct and to form that relationship with the model even if it's for a few hours. If you can grasp that concept then you can do anything with your camera as you don't need any of that fancy bull shit." He picked up the photograph and tore it in half before throwing it onto the floor behind him.

"Go and get Ayasegawa Yumichika in here now," Ichigo commanded as he continued to stare at the other photographs on the table moving his black marker among them.

Rukia hesitated as she trying to figure out the name, "Who is-?"

"I don't have time for you stupid questions! Just go fucking get Yumichika in here!" Ichigo growled without looking at her.

Rukia let out a small shriek and rushed out of the room, closing the door behind her. Her cheeks were red as she at the door completely pissed and breathing rather heavily. She flipped him off behind the closed door and fumed down the hall quickly before reaching Uryu's door to which was cracked opened. Despite the door being a bit open, she gently knocked as she peeked through the door to view Uryu working on his laptop on his light blue sofa while sipping on steaming coffee. Uryu set down his coffee and looked up at his doorway to only be surprised to see her looking in at him.

Uryu raised an eyebrow at her, "Don't tell me you are here to quit already?"

Rukia scoffed as she felt it was a small insult which was not intended on his part, "No Mr. Ishida… Mr. Kurosaki wants to talk to see… I think his name is Mr. Ayasegawa in his office… I am not sure who that could be quite honestly so I thought I would ask you."

Uryu face dropped as he rested his forehead into his hand looking rather exhausted than upset, "Again?" Uryu quickly stood from his pale blue sofa and walked over to his desk which was slightly smaller than Ichigo's and dialed on the office phone that was sitting on the top, he casually leaned on the desk waiting for the phone to be answered. After several rings that she could hear on the speaker, he finally picked up.

"Yes my lovely Mr. Ishida?" A happy flamboyant voice filled the quiet room.

Uryu rested his forehead on his hand as if it was throbbing again, "I am very regretful to say but you are needed in Mr. Kurosaki's office…"

There was a long silence before the line clicked off. Uryu stood up from leaning on the desk as he walked passed her out the door. She followed quickly on his heels as he was walking down the tasteful hallway to Ichigo's office. Uryu opened the door and walked straight in without knocking. Rukia was surprised at how bold Uryu was without knocking seeing that Ichigo was a complete asshole but he didn't seem to mind as her boss was still in the same position, hunched over the table.

"Kurosaki," Uryu called out to him. His tone wasn't the polite tone he had earlier when he tried to introduced her but more of a stern kind of tone as if they had been friends for a very long time for him to dare to speak to his boss like that.

"What do you want now Uryu? I don't know if you noticed but we have a deadline approaching to be talking about useless shit right now," Ichigo still hasn't looked up from his table at them.

"Kurosaki, you can't just fire another photographer. We finally settle on a pretty damn good one to do our main photos while the others can handle the rest. We don't have time to find a main photographer nor should we even find one if you are going to keep firing them!" Rukia was so surprised to see Uryu so heated at Ichigo, she stepped back trying to not be part of this as she could send Ichigo is about to explode.

Ichigo dropped the marker on the table and stood up, turning while crossing his arms in front of his chest giving a glare are the VP, "Uryu. It's not my fault if they don't know fucking shit when it comes to photography. How am I suppose to work with them if they are completely useless? I just don't want us to waste our time and I am tired of having everyone edit the shit out of the photos because they weren't taken well in the first place."

Uryu brought his hand to his temple, rubbing the vein back in from popping out due to frustration with the president, "Kurosaki, he is a highly respectable photographer in Seretei…"

"Are you fucking done?" Ichigo looked bored at him and was clearly done with the conversation, his eyes turn to the small girl. "You. God you are a fucking midget next to Uryu you know that?"

Rukia bit her tongue as her anger started to seethe out of her. Renji would be laughing right now at her since she is not the one to hold back. Continuing using her teeth to bite down on the inner meat of her cheeks, she repeated to herself she was only here for the experience to achieve her dream job.

"Did you get Yumichika like I asked you to?"

Before she could answer a quiet knock sounded the room as a man with short black hair with a sleeveless orange turtle neck and black leather pants walked in The man was very gay and wasn't afraid to show it as he was wearing bright yellow eyelashes on one side that feathered out and the other had just as crazy red ones. Rukia was completely confused if this was the trend nowadays but it looked pretty artistic to her. Yumichika nervously looked at Uryu before turning his focus to Ichigo, flashing him a dazzling smile.

"Why hello Mr. Kurosaki! What pleasure do I have in being with the handsome-"

"Cut the shit Yumichika. You are fired," Ichigo cut to the chase before he turned towards her and lifted his chin. "Midget. Go find me another photographer that isn't so damn incompetent like this one here."

Rukia shifted uncomfortably while looking at the man that had tears welding up in his eyes," Yes Mr. Kurosaki."

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Yumichika wailed as he started to sob to his boss falling to the ground and crawling to hug Ichigo's knees. "Please don't fire me as this is a dream job of mine! I have been wanting to work for Soul Society once I heard about it. The visions and the passion, I want to b-be part of it!"

Ichigo looked flustered as Yumichika cried harder to him, "U-Uryu?" He looked over to Uryu confused on how he should proceed with the crying man. Uryu gave him a grin as he held his hands up and decline to offer any sort of comfort and advice, basically telling him that he is on his own.

"Please give me another chance! I will try harder with Inoue, she is just she is lacking the emotions I know!" He begged to him.

Ichigo viewed down as the sad pitiful face looking up at him, "Or give me Abarai. He is so handsome that I am sure I will be able to work with him better. We will have the chemistry!" He batted his red and yellow eye lashes at him. Rukia heart pounded at the mentioning of her boyfriend, she completely forgot he worked for the company as she had been so preoccupied.

"Whatever, get up Yumichika. You can photograph Renji since I dislike the cocky son of a bitch," He crudely said as Rukia about to open her mouth but caught Uryu heed of warning in his eye.

Yumichika immediately rose up from the ground, "T-thank you Mr. Kurosaki! I won't disappoint you anymore." Ichigo gave him a dangerous glare as Yumichika held him self back from hugging their boss and even smothering him with thankful kisses.

Uryu cleared his throat and walked over towards Yumichika grasping his shaking shoulders and letting out a deep breath, "Let's go back to my office and we can discuss Mr. Abarai schedule." Uryu gently said as he led the photographer out of the office.

Ichigo rubbed the back of his neck as he sat down and lean his head back on the white love seat after the dramatic and exhausting scene. Rukia didn't know what to do as few moments had passed while she stood there doing absolutely nothing but looking at her hands and feet.

"Mr. Kurosaki?" She quietly called for him. Ichigo didn't make any movement as his eyes were closed. She stepped closer to him. "Mr. Kurosaki?" She called again raising the tone of her voice. He didn't move at all.

She rested her hand on the arm rest of the chair as she peeked over at his relaxed face. He looked calmer and incredibly more handsome as he wasn't scowling or yelling at anyone. She continued to observe his face filled with tranquility causing her to peer closer at him as if she was in a trance. All of a sudden without any warning his eyes flew open and made direct contact with hers allowing her to note how close she was to his face. Letting out a small scream from the surprise she tumbled back off the love seat and onto the hard floor. Ichigo immediately straightened up and rested his elbows on his knees while clasping his hands, staring down at her on the ground.

"What were you doing?" He asked as his eyes glimmered towards her, a small smirk was hidden behind those lips.

She got up from the floor, straightening her pencil skirt that had ridden up slightly exposing her thigh to him which Ichigo was eyeing, "Nothing, I-I called out for you an you did not answer me back so I thought I would check to see if you were in fact alive." She stood her ground defiantly.

"Were you going to fucking kiss me or something midget?" The smirk erupted on his lips as if he couldn't hold it back and it irritated her.

The violets transformed to a deeper shade as she glared down at her boss. She clenched her hands into fists as she continued to stare down at him in a menacing manner. She had it with this prick.

"Don't think I will ever kiss you because I have a boyfriend whom I love very much and he is ten times better than you will ever be! Also, here is a little tidbit for you- I don't kiss pieces of shit like you! Don't call me midget because my name is Rukia!" She breathed hard as she continued her deadly glare. She knew she crossed the line but she didn't care at this point. Her heart was telling her to find a job as a waitress tomorrow at least.

Ichigo continued to smirk as he stood up, towering over the girl, "What did you fucking call me?" His eyes were dark as well, crossing his arms as he stepped closer to her.

Rukia held her ground and didn't take a step back despite how close he was to her. She could smell the cologne with a hint of his natural sweet scent, "I called you a piece of shit!"

He started to laugh which caught her by surprised as she was sure she would be fired right then and there or at least continue to egg her on. He brought his hand to his chin in thought as he stared curiously at her with a rather attractive smile. Rukia watched him as he didn't say a word as he walked passed her heading towards the door to swing it open, back still facing her.

"My office is a fucking mess midget. Clean it up before I get back," He said nonchalantly before shutting the door close.

Rukia let out a huff of irritation as she wanted to scream all the air out of her lungs for letting him get to her already when it only been a hour since she had met him. She refrained from walking out of the building as this was her only hope to her dream job and she wasn't about to let her boyfriend down as he tried so hard to get her a job there. She bent down and started cleaning the pictures Ichigo had ripped prior.

…

Ichigo shut the door behind him while turning back and staring at the door while letting out one of those rare smiles. She was very quirky compared to the other female workers that work for him, they weren't feisty like her and it intrigued him. He shoved his hands into his jeans pockets and walked down the long hallway remembering the times each one of the famous persons wrote on the wall- a tradition. Once he got back to the main lobby, every female worker said hello to him but were disappointed when he didn't say hi in return. Just a nod, but most were satisfied with that as they were giddy he had noticed them. Ichigo reached up to push the elevator button's to open.

His mind was too focused on the situation with the small girl that he didn't notice Uryu was out in the main room as well eyeing him from one of the worker's desk he was standing at overviewing the makeup articles.

Uryu watched him head for the elevators with an odd smirk on his face. Uryu couldn't help but smile himself as he knew Ichigo was thinking.

"Piece of shit huh…" Ichigo chuckled to himself as he closed the elevator doors.


	2. Creating Doubts

_"Innocent…just how she is. Pure…just how she remains."_

_–Tite Kubo_

"Ruks…"

…

"Ruks…"

…

"RUKS!"

Rukia bolted up from her bed in a hazy daze as she blinked her eyes trying to register them in the darkness of her bedroom. She slapped the shoulder of her shirtless boyfriend lying on his stomach drowsy from his own tiredness as he shifted trying to fall back into his dreamless slumber.

"What Ren?" She hissed as she hated to be woken up in the middle of the night. She shifted her gaze from her boyfriend and glanced at her alarm clock and noticed it was just a few minutes passed 2am which irked her even more. "Do you know what time it is Ren? Why the hell did you wake me up?" Her small hand slapped his bare shoulder again satisfied with the small yelp coming from her boyfriend's mouth from the pain.

"Your fucking phone keeps going off Ruks," He yawned as he turned to his side keeping his eyes closed while facing towards her. "I don't think your shitty boss knows what time it is either."

Rukia jolted completely awake as she searched blindly at the night stand and the comforter on the mattress for her phone, "Don't forget Ren, he is your shitty boss too!"

"It dropped on the floor," Renji stated sleepily. Rukia rose out of her large queen bed and pulled the hem of Renji's old shirt that she used to sleep in every night while her eyes roamed the floor. Her phone lit up on the ground and sang again as she read the bright screen to confirm that it was her boss indeed calling at two in the morning. She quickly picked up the phone and rushed out of her bedroom to not disturb her beloved any longer. Sliding her finger across the phone, she answered the call.

"Do you know what time it is Mr. Kurosaki?" Rukia whispered harshly into the phone as she went to her living room to sit on her long couch. She kicked a pillow several times that was placed on her couch out of anger before settling herself onto the the soft cushions. She brought her knees up and tucked them inside of her favorite shirt as she raised her free hand to brush her somewhat long hair behind her ears waiting for the asshole to speak.

_"Does it fucking matter what time it is? Come to the office right now, we need to work on the magazine,"_ Ichigo demanded irritably on the end of the line.

Rukia scrunched the hair on her head with her fist at the sudden demand, "Really? Can't whatever you need wait until morning when it is a decent hour?" He couldn't be serious as this is a time people usually sleep, she didn't have to go in until eight in the morning and not at two!

_"Listen midget, one thing about being your boss is you will have to listen to me. If I tell you to come in at any time then you better fucking come in as I don't wanted my time waste with your infuriating questions,"_ He growled into the phone with a threatening baritone.

"Mr. Kurosaki, I have to hail a taxi at two in the morning just to go work on a magazine that for some reason cannot wait until morning!" Rukia kept her free hand busy as she tried her best at not trying to pull her hair out of her head with extreme frustration.

_"I am completely occupied during the day with meetings and bullshit during the end of the month. The only time I am free which is the only reason why you should be here right now,"_ He sounded completely annoyed at the small girl. _"Your ass better be here as soon as possible midget."_

Her phone went silent as she stared the blinking screen that notified her call had ended. She ruffled her hair with both hands in frustration as she got up from her couch to walk over to the bathroom in the hallway. Flushing her face with the coldest water she threw up her hair in a messy bun not caring how she looked as a few shorter strands fell around her face as well as the annoying fringe in between her eye. Her mind was occupied as her blood started to boil with rage as she exited her restroom but was caught by surprised when she bumped into her boyfriend wearing his day clothes.

"Are you going home?" Rukia asked him curiously as she stared up at him with a hint of confusion wondering why he would go home when he could just sleep in her- their bed as he usually does.

Renji was casually putting his hair up in a sexy man bun as well before securing it with one of her hair ties, "Yeah. I forgot I have an early morning so I want to get home and do some things." He followed her to the bedroom as she flipped the switch to turn on the lights, she didn't question him more. "Are you going somewhere right now?"

Rukia was in her walk-in closet to grab a pair of black slacks and a crème color sweater. Although it is usually warm in the spring time, the nights and early mornings are still crisped with coldness. Quickly getting dressed she exited her closet before shutting the door.

"Yes, I have to go to the office because Mr. Kurosaki says so. I don't see why he can't just be normal and wait until it is a decent hour for me to go in! At seven I can do maybe even six but not at two is the damn morning!" Rukia complained as she shut off the bedroom light and headed to the front door to slip on her black pumps before grabbing her purse and apartment keys from the metal hooks that were hanging on the wall near the front door.

"Ruks, I told you he is a fucking asshole," Renji chuckled as he slipped on his own shoes before kissing the top of her head in a comforting matter. "Come on I can drop you off, it's late so no one can see us." He opened her apartment door to let her out before exiting himself and using his spare key that she had given him when she first moved in to lock the apartment door.

Rukia furrowed her brows in concern slightly, "But it's complete opposite from where you live. Are you sure? It's out of your way isn't it?"

Renji smiled down at her as he grasped her small hands and intertwined with his, "It is alright. I am not going to have my baby take a cab at two in the morning alone. A boyfriend will be fucking insane to let his girlfriend go out alone when it could be dangerous."

Rukia found comfort in him as she couldn't help but smile at his thoughtfulness. She loved him more and more when she felt protected by him especially having the feeling that she was number one on his mind despite is crazy schedule. Rukia felt she had won the lottery because she was incredibly lucky to have such a handsome man at her side when so many more qualified women wanted him, yet he picked her.

Rukia snuggled against his muscular arm as they walked to the elevators to the underground parking that he used to park his car in her parking spot since she didn't own a vehicle. It also allowed him privacy on entering her apartment. He opened his red BMW passenger side for her before she got in like a gentlemen and ran around to the driver's side before shutting her car door for her.

Rukia stared out of the tinted window at the darkened streets of Rukongai as they drove in silence listening to some calming music. Growing up in Rukongai with her older brother she never felt alone even after her parents passed away because she always had her brother, Byakuya and Renji by her side. Renji lived in the same neighborhood as her when they were smaller and that is how they met. Rukia was crying at a park one day and Renji was there to comfort her. They have became inseparable best friends ever since. Nothing serious has ever happened between them even though she had loved him long before they ever became serious. Renji was always good looking and had a lot of girlfriends around him even in high school. Rukia never share her feelings for him as he always viewed her as his best friend and never let her go even though every girlfriend he had was jealous of her. When they give him an ultimatum he always chose her over them.

Finally Renji saw her as a woman and they became lovers when she entered college and before he became the famous model for Soul Society. Recalling the history, her heart swelled as she thought of all the challenges she had faced with him because she loved him so much. He was her everything.

"Ren…" Rukia called for him quietly as she squeezed his hand that was holding hers then started to rub her thumb over his, feeling slightly nervous.

He glanced over at her before shifting his eyes back on the empty road, "What's up babe?"

Rukia was nervous every time she brought up the question but she couldn't help it every time as she was ready to take their relationship to the next level. "Why don't you want to move in together? I know you are busy but isn't it a hassle to leave my apartment to go to yours each and every time especially at a time like this? Won't it be easier to move in together? You can move into mine or I can move into yours if not we can find a new place together!" She used her finger of her free hand to draw a circle on the back of his hand that was holding hers. Rukia felt like a shy child, like they were kids all over again. "I-I want to see you whenever I can even if it's for a second…"

Renji cleared his throat uncomfortably as this discussion of taking the next step always seems to bother him for some reason, "You know now is not a good time. I just don't want you to be bothered with the media and all. The paparazzi are fucking crazy and I don't know what I would do if they harm you in any way. What if they put something shitty in their gossip magazines about you? I wouldn't have a career after what I have done to those bastards."

Rukia sighed but gave him a small laugh as she leaned her head against the cool passenger window and closed her eyes. She knew it was pointless to bring up the subject of living together as Renji wanted to protect her. She felt him squeezed her hand once more as a reassurance that they will one day be living together which comforted her only a little. The car started to slow down which she opened her eyes and noticed she was in front of their company's building, feeling sadness overtaken her as she didn't want to leave her boyfriend.

"You will be alright Ruks?" Renji glanced over at her, completely facing her as he must have sensed her sadness which wasn't hard as it was plastered all over her face.

Rukia let out a groan as she turned to face him as well, "Yes I will be alright Ren. Will I see you tonight?"

Renji shook his head which automatically drew a sad smile for her again, "I have a lot of photoshoots to do so don't expect a phone call from me again. I don't want to wake you and I will most likely be exhausted afterwards." He held up his hand and caressed her face as he drew her in to take her lips into his causing her to melt into his lips and taking in his musky scent- the scent she loved the most. Renji started to pull back but Rukia grabbed his sweater's fabric with both of her hands and pulled him close to her as her tongue slipped in between those thin folds, daring to entice him. Renji let out a growl in surprise as he kissed her back hungrily his hand rose up to the back of her neck, feeling the heat from his hand. Rukia felt a bit bold and trailed her hand from his chest down to his thigh and to the bulge that was tenting from his pants. Using her hand she massaged the hardness through his jeans causing his to shudder and moan in her mouth.

Rukia pulled back quickly causing a frustrated groan out of her boyfriend and smiled as she quickly got out of the car leaving her distraught boyfriend behind. Leaning down she peeked at him through the open car door and shouted, "I love you Ren!"

Giving him a sexy wink and blowing him a kiss, she close the door and giggled to herself as she knew Renji would want to get back to her as soon as possible to finish what she has started. She groaned as she looked up at the tall building and entered through the guarded doors through the front lobby to the awaiting elevators. Once entered, she leaned back against the mirrored walls and took the long ride to the top floor with her arms crossed trying to calm down the frustration that was building each floor that she was passing.

The doors opened to an unusual quiet office without a single soul around. Rukia wasn't afraid of ghosts, well only a little as the goosebumps started to form upon her skin as she took a quick peek around to make sure no one was hiding in a corner. Her heels echoed on the expensive wood as she made her way down the hallway to her boss's room. She let out an exhale of any frustration that she had compiled within before she knocked on the door rather loudly.

"Come in."

Rukia opened one of the doors to find Ichigo hunched over that wooden table once again finalizing over the new edition to be put out for the next month. Rukia walked further into the room as she became slightly irritated that her boss didn't have the courtesy to even greet or thank her for coming out so late/early. She followed Uryu's way of saying she is here by clearing her throat loudly so he could hear her.

Ichigo stopped what he was doing with that black marker again and stood up with that usual but sexy scowl on his face as he took a quick glance at her.

" , I came here at two in the morning for you, so please let me know why I am here…" Every word that she had spoken to him was dripping with clear anger. Getting annoyed with him ignoring her, she bit the meat inside her cheeks which was a habit she started to realize that she was developing so she would not bitch at him. Rukia started to become slightly uncomfortable when she noticed her boss was still looking at her from head to toe like Uryu had done prior when they first met.

"You know you really don't need to dress like an uptight bitch when you are working here," Ichigo finally said as he turned back down to the magazine and photographs that were still on the table. "We are a fashion magazine and you are dressed like you are a teacher with a stick up her ass. Have some sense of style when you are here."

The vein was slowly pulsating on the side of her forehead as she clenched her fists and dug her nails deep into her palms but yet not trying to penetrate her skin. Letting out a deep breath, she tried to calm her self as she didn't want to be fired just yet.

"Not all of us can afford the designer jeans you are wearing," She spat back at him. "What do you need me to do as clearly it must be something as important as it's two in the morning!?"

"Nothing," Ichigo simply said still not looking at her.

Her jaw dropped in disbelief. The bastard really called her at two in the morning for nothing? Now she was really pissed as she tried to stop her self from shaking with extreme anger.

"Nothing? You called me over here at two in the morning to do nothing?" Her voice slightly shook which she tried her best to stabilize as she tried her damn hardest not to murder her boss right then and there.

Ichigo stood up and rolled his shoulder letting out a satisfied crack in his spine as he leisurely looked at her with a smirk she kicked her self a thousands time of finding sexy.

"It's just punishment for calling me a piece of shit," Ichigo causally informed her which caused a small gasp out of her.

If steam could be produced out of a human, her ears would be whistling right now like a tea kettle. Rukia threw daggers at the man with her eyes and turned around to leave.

"Where are you going? While you are here, come and help me with the layouts of this final page," Ichigo said lightly as he kept his grin on his face as he went to sit on the white double seater sofa next to the table.

Rukia bit her cheek as she turned and clicked her heels over to him and sat next to him on the sofa. Her eyes enlarged as she stared at a colorless magazine page of her boyfriend. Renji was staring very intimately at a beautiful model with spiked long black hair which was shaven on one side in a very stylish matter. He was shirtless wearing name brand jeans with the button undone with name brand underwear showing. The model was leaning on him with her chest pressed against his chest in sexy lingerie the same brand as his underwear while his arms wrapped around her waist. The model was staring at the camera but she was so bothered at the way he was staring at her, like it wasn't just work but something more.

Ichigo noticed her looking at the magazine ad that was set aside that he already worked on, "Don't tell me you are a fucking fan of Abarai Renji?"

She immediately shook her head as she pointed to the other model, "W-who is this model?"

"Arisawa Tatsuki?" He grabbed the magazine page from her, "She is one of the famous models that works for our company. She is actually my childhood friend that I had known since I was younger." He leans in closer to her and whispered into her ear as her eyes were still focused on the magazine that was in his hands, "Don't tell me you are into girls midget?"

Rukia blushed red as she pushed away from her boss, "N-no I am not. I am just surprised to see such a provocative ad in the magazine that is all." She lied, she knew there will be sexy ads but what else could she say? That her boyfriend was looking and touching another model so intimately and she is completely upset about? Be professional Rukia- Be professional!

He narrowed his eyes, "Provocative? Are you sure you are into fashion at all or know what it even entails? No wonder you dress like a stick up your ass in frumpy grandma clothes, makes me believe you don't read our magazine at all," He groaned as he rubbed his temples on the side of his head, "In case you didn't know sex fucking sells! This magazine isn't that kind of trash as you may think, but we use tact and we are tasteful about it."

Rukia cheeks flushed pinks as she lamely said, "O-Of course I know that sex sells! I-I just find the ad to be a bit too sexy that is all…" Looking down she avoided her boss's eyes as she looked at other pages of the magazine because she knew he was looking at her as if she was out right stupid.

Ichigo sighed and started to teach her about the layout of the magazine and the main focal point of the edition for next month. Rukia nodded her head but she couldn't stop thinking about the ad with her boyfriend. She knew it was his job as a model to be in erotic situations such as that but she couldn't help about the convincing look in his eyes as he stared at the other model. Renji never talked about work with her even when she asks him because his excuse was she would get jealous and he was right, she was completely jealous.

_"Why don't you tell me about your photo shoots or what famous model you are working with Ren?"_

_"Because Ruks, I know how you are. If I am telling you about any shoots I do with another woman you will get extremely jealous and I don't want you to be when you know I am completely loyal to you."_

The sun was cracking through the horizon as morning has now officially welcomed them and the entire city. They heard a slight knock on the door before it opened to Uryu being surprised to see the two of them working so calmly early in the morning and not noticing he had entered.

"Good Morning Kurosaki and ," Uryu said as he cleared his throat interrupting the two. Ichigo looked up at him and stood up to stretch out his back and shoulders relieving the tension as several cracks made it's way down his spine. He lean down to grab the clipped magazine pages and tossed it to Uryu who stumble at the unexpected throw.

"Release this to our editors to make the finalization that I had marked on this then it's ready to go to our press for print," Ichigo yawned as he ran his hand through his already tousled hair.

Ichigo watched Uryu nodded as Ichigo glanced back down at the tired girl who was yawning as well, "Yo, get up and let's go." Ichigo didn't say another word to her as he grabbed his phone and walked right out the door.

Rukia gazed up at him in surprised as she quickly stood up to follow him out the door she gave a quick wave and smile to a rather intrigued Uryu and hurry out the door to catch up to Ichigo but was surprised that he was waiting for her outside of his office. When he saw her he swiftly turned around and started to walk towards the elevators with Rukia following closely behind him.

Rukia couldn't help but confirm that his ass really does look good in jeans as she blushed and looked up at the graffiti walls not wanting to be caught staring.

"Good Morning Mr. Kurosaki!"

Rukia didn't even notice when the office had become as lively with all the workers as she was so absorbed in learning everything Ichigo was teaching her. She observed that all her colleagues were greeting her boss as they walked passed them but Ichigo doesn't say a word to them as they walked by, casual nod here and there. The female workers she noted were very disappointed as they tried their best to be rather seductive with their greetings to their boss but not receiving a response as they would have liked or even a nod. The workers were all stylish with designer wear, maybe she did look like a prissy bitch compared to everyone else…

Ichigo led them to the opened elevator which was clearing out before they entered. He reached out and pressed for the button with the star and they made their way down the long elevator ride.

"What's on the other floors?" Rukia asked as she stared at the multiple buttons, there were so many that she didn't even know what could possibly be on the other floors.

Ichigo looked at her with a rather bored scowl from her question which she slightly regretted asking and shoved his hands in his front jean pocket, "Accounting and HR gets their own floor, cafeteria and a café as well, a whole floor is dedicated to photo shoots, make-up has another, clothing..."

He didn't say anything more to her about the other floors as she knew he thought it was pointless for her to know everything when she can just discover them on their finally reached the lobby, once the elevator doors opened he led the way out of the foyer.

"Good Morning Mr. Kurosaki," a deep voice said as they approached the front revolving gold doors. Rukia looked up to notice it was the same guard that stood there when she first walked in that morning.

"Yo Tessai," Ichigo said to the tall body guard. He was wearing a black suit like as if he was a member of the FBI with his eyes were shielded by square sun lenses to which Rukia could not see through and she felt uncomfortable as she felt his eyes were on her. What was unusual was he had a long rat tail behind his head that Rukia couldn't help but find how odd of a body guard to be dressed so professional but with a braided rat tail that went straight out.

"Midget this is Tsukabishi Tessai, he is usually here guarding the door but also works as a security for us as well," Ichigo introduced the man to her with a swift wave of his hand. Tessai looked down at her and nodded his head.

Rukia gave him a warm smile and she looked up at the tall man, "It is a pleasure to have met you!"

Ichigo started walking out the revolving door in the middle of the introduction, "He doesn't fucking care. Come on." Rukia glowered at him behind his back and was about to flip him off but stopped as Tessai was still watching her so she quickly followed him out the door.

Rukia mouth dropped in awe as she watched him walked to the most beautiful black two doors Porsche that was parked under a hooded parking spot at the side of the building. Ichigo unlocked the door as he was about to get into the driver's seat but was instead staring at Rukia standing there dumbfounded as she eyed the beautiful creation.

"What the hell are you doing? I am fucking hungry so get in already," Ichigo said with irritation as he got into the car.

Rukia rushed over to the passenger side to grab the sleek car handle that felt so smooth in her hand as she opened the door and urgently settled into the passenger seat. His car smelled new still with a hint of his cologne mixed with a new leather and his natural sweet scent. She was slightly satisfied that his natural scent was stronger over the other scents.

"Where are we going Mr. Kurosaki?" Rukia asked as she buckled her seat belt.

Ichigo looked over at her with annoyed eyes, "Didn't I just tell you I was hungry? We are going to eat breakfast midget." He was rather feisty and irritable when he is starving.

Rukia bit her tongue at the last word while he turned on the car and revved the engine a little to make the car let out a delicious purr. They pulled out while Rukia observed the scenery of the busy city life before them. Rukia didn't get to explore the city much since she didn't have much of a reason to and Renji always wanted to hang around her apartment, never really wanting to go out to the city. She watched people hailing cabs on the side of the road or walking about their day on the chaotic sidewalks. She stayed quiet as they made turns throughout the city before pulling up to a valet at a popular breakfast café. The attendant opened her car door right away to which she thanked.

"Morning Mr. Kurosaki!" Another attendant happily said as Ichigo tossed the car keys to him. Ichigo nodded as he walked through the café doors that were already held opened to him.

Rukia hesitated as she couldn't believe the royalty treatment he was getting as if he was their boss. Feeling very annoyed that a prick can be treated with so much respect was quite unfair to her as she rushed through the door being held open to her and followed Ichigo to a private table near the window on the emptier side of the café.

A rather busy waitress rushed right over to them with only one coffee mug in her hand, "Good Morning Mr. Kurosaki!" She smiled flirtatiously at him before setting down his cup of coffee. "The usual I assume?" Ichigo nodded before the waitress turned to her. "How really rare for you to have a guest as you usually at alone Mr. Kurosaki. What would you like for breakfast Miss?"

Before Rukia could opened her mouth Ichigo spoke for her, "She will have the same." The waitress smiled with a nod before turning away from their table and walking away leaving Rukia disappointed.

"Excuse me, I believe I am more than capable to order my own food as I know what I like and not have you do so for me," Rukia hissed through clenched teeth. Was this man always so controlling?

Ichigo rested his chin on his hand as his ambers bored into her violets, "I am the one paying for the bill midget and I didn't want you to take forever to order as I am fucking starving."

Rukia crossed her arms on the table as she leaned into him, her nails digging into her arms, "I have my own money so I will be very happy to pay for my own meal if it's the only way for me to order what I like. I didn't ask for you to pay for my meal!"

Ichigo ignored her rant by closing his eyes and resting his head on his hand which irritated her to an extent but Rukia was always enthralled by his relaxed face as she found it so incredibly handsome. He should wear it often than that intimidating scowl. Pinching herself on her arm, she switch her thoughts to Renji as she had recalled the intimate kiss they had shared before she went into work. How they had unfinished business.

"Your coffee Miss," The waitress suddenly said jolting her from her thoughts as she placed the steaming cup of coffee in front of her.

"Oh I don't want coffee this morning actually. May I have some apple juice instead?" Rukia politely asked. The waitress smiled and took the cup of coffee back into her hands.

"Yes, of course!" She walked away from the table once again with the cup of coffee.

Ichigo tried to hide his smirk behind his mask but failed miserably but kept his eyes closed, "You like apple juice? You actually requested apple juice with your meal?"

Rukia shot a glare at him even though he couldn't see with his eyes still being closed, "Is there a problem with me liking apple juice Mr. Kurosaki? As you know I am at liberty to have whatever I want to drink unless you would like to take control of that as well just like with my food?"

Ichigo finally opened his eyes and look at her lazily with his head still resting on his hand, "No wonder you are a fucking midget, you like childish drinks."

She had it at his crude remark. "It's not childish! Don't tell me you don't like juice! It's perfectly acceptable for a young adult or even an older adult to enjoy the simplicity of an apple juice. It's not like it's not normal!" Rukia just shook her head in disbelief, was he really going to try and argue with her about apple juice? She wanted to reach across the table and smack that grin yet very sexy grin off of his face as she knew he was toying with her.

"Kurosaki!"

The thought expunged as a high girlish voice called over to them. The violets followed where the voice was coming from and her eyes widen to see it was the same woman that was in the photograph that Ichigo had ripped up prior when he was about to fire the flamboyant photographer. The model was making her way towards them and Rukia just kept staring at the very large chest that was bouncing towards them. They were so much bigger in person than in the photograph.

"Hi Kurosaki, I didn't know you were eating here this morning, if I would have known then I would have had breakfast with you!"

Ichigo stood up tall, professional again as he spoke to the model. "Inoue how many times do I have to tell you to address me properly in front of my employees?" Ichigo frowned as he stared up at the model. She gave him a guilty smile as she glanced over at Rukia.

"I apologized Mr. Kurosaki, I didn't see her at the table with you," She held her hands out to her, something about the model was making Rukia rather uncomfortable especially the hint of disappointment when she finally acknowledge her. "Hello my name is Inoue Orihime. You are?"

"Please to meet you, I am Mr. Kurosaki's newest assistant–"

"We don't have time for this right now midget," Ichigo casually said which Orihime was a little taken aback from. Orihime glanced between them two and wonder why Ichigo was talking to her in such a manner because she never heard him talk like this to any women before. It was rather discomforting even though it was straight rude.

"Don't you have a photoshoot soon Inoue?" Ichigo said rather annoyed as the guests in the café were looking over at their table to see two famous celebrities. Rukia watched Ichigo body tensed as he talked to her. Something was going on between them or had been going on as Orihime's eyes look so sad while Ichigo's was cold as ice.

"Yes I do have a shoot to attend to actually but how come I don't have Mr. Ayasegawa anymore?" Orhime asked curiously which made it seem she was trying to prolong their conversation.

Ichigo gave a slight smirk at the thought, "He is with Abarai now." Rukia continued to watch him, what was his deal with him not liking her boyfriend so much?

"Oh I see, he did tell me he always wanted to shoot Abarai with Tatsuki since they always look good together," Orihime said out-loud thoughtfully. "I am sure Tatsuki is happy to be shooting with him!" She giggled which pierced through Rukia's heart.

Rukia instantly looked up which Ichigo caught with a rather distraught look on her face that she couldn't hide, "I guess." She glanced away as the waitress interrupted the conversation by putting her food in front of her with a little smile as it was actually her favorite kind of breakfast - Bacon, over easy eggs, sausages, toast, pancakes, and a platter of fruit. Rukia picked at her food not noticing Orihime leaving or that Ichigo's eyes were on her curiously as she thought of what Orihime said about Tatsuki.

…

"Ren…" Rukia moaned into her lovers mouth as her body was about to reached her ecstasy, digging her nails into his hard shoulders almost piercing through the skin.

He groaned into her neck as he lifted one of her leg to go in deeper within her as her nails became deeper and the moans became louder. She arched her back as she released Renji thrust faster as he too came.

Their bodies shudder together as he used the rest of his strength to keep him from falling on the small girl before he rolled her and pulled her along to lie on his bare chest.

"Ruks…" He finally said after their heavily breathing became leveled.

"Hmmm?" She sleepily said as she lifted her lips to meet his for a sweet kiss.

"What has gotten into you? I mean I don't mind but the sex was fucking hotter than usual," Renji chuckled as he hugged her a bit tighter.

Rukia traced the outline of his abdomen as she bit her lower lips. She hasn't been seeing him as of much lately so she wanted him to remember that he was hers and no one else. The jealousy was never there before in their relationship as Renji always reassure her but there are so many beautiful models he has been working with compared to her simple style that she couldn't help to have that jealousy developing within her. Especially with Tatsuki, there was something about her that irked Rukia.

"Well Ren, I haven't seen you for a while and I missed you so much…" Rukia quietly said as she closed her eyes to take in his sweet scent.

Renji chuckled as he ruffled her long hair, "Ruks I know I have been busy as of lately and not coming over as often because I am so tired that I just want to sleep. I could hardly keep up with you just now!"

Rukia shifted her head up once again to give him a small smile, "If you are tired, I can just come over and sleep at your place sometimes. Lately you have been coming over here. It's been ages since I have been there…"

Renji rested his cheek on her forehead, "Well Ruks it's just that there are always paparazzi standing outside… I wouldn't know what I do if they start bothering you…"

Rukia didn't say any word further as she heard her phone sang from the night stand. She groaned in frustration as she lifted off of him to reach for her phone and read 'Prick' on the screen. She started to wine out loud as she disheveled her hair more before picking up the call.

"Hello Mr. Kurosaki, is there something you need on my day off?" Rukia tried to remain polite as possible but punctuate the last part about her day off to show that she was annoyed.

_"Just remember you are always on call when you are my assistant midget. Anyways I need you to come to my studio as soon as possible."_

She couldn't hide her annoyance it was like he expects her to always be available any time of day for him, "Why do I have to go there Mr. Kurosaki?"

_"Do you really have to fucking asked me why every time I tell you to do something? I will text you the address."_

"Hey! Hello? Mr. Kurosaki?" Rukia glanced at the blinking screen on her phone and threw her phone onto the comforter as she sat up to run her fingers through her hair angrily. She glanced over at Renji inhaling a cigarette as he held it out to her with a smirk. She glared and grabbed the cigarette from him as she inhaled it in.

"Where are you going?" Renji asked her as he stretched his shoulders out with a small yawn.

She glanced down at the lit screen with an annoyed look, "I am going to Karakura."


	3. Broken

_"We must never shed tears. That is living form of defeat and if we give in to the emotions then it only becomes proof of our inability to control in."_

_–Tite Kubo_

Rukia stepped out of the taxi as she stared confusingly at a decent house before her in the large town. Reaching into her purse for her phone she looked down at the text that Ichigo had sent her and confirmed that the house number was correct, she was at the right location.

"Yo, why are you just standing over there midget?" Ichigo's voice hollered over at her causing her to jump. She glanced around wondering where her boss was standing at as she couldn't see where the voice was directed from.

She heard a slight chuckle which was really rare for her to hear coming from her boss, "I am right by the front door stupid."

Rukia glowed red in annoyance as she scanned over to Ichigo leaning on the door frame of the front door lazily. She continued to blush as he looked so damn gorgeous leaning his shoulder on the frame with his arms crossed and the sexy signature scowl that was always presented on his face making his eyes vividly serious as he watched her. His style was always on point as he was wearing a loosely fitted light gray sweater over faded black jeans that were slight torn, hair tousled as usual. The ambers lucidly flowed up and down her body as he was clearly observing her.

Rukia was feeling rather hot as her boss continued to look at her even as she was approaching him. A grin crossed his face which slightly irritated her because whenever he has that one grin, she knew by now he was going to tease her or say something down right rude to her and she wasn't ready to have her mood spoiled especially after having a passionate love making session with her boyfriend. Much needed release from all her stress she had built up from Ichigo.

"I see you aren't dressed like there is a stick up your ass today," Ichigo commented as he took another glance at her from head to toe causing her to roll her eyes at his comment.

Rukia let out a groan as she was over him trying to make her all riled up when she just had gotten there, she didn't feel like wanting to punch him in the face but she did try a little with her attire with the help of her boyfriend but she didn't think it was anything special. Glancing down she looked at her beige shorts that weren't too short but perfect length to show off her toned legs. Her designer lavender sweater was over sized and fell off one shoulder revealing the pale skin beneath. The sleeves were a bit long as she rolled it to her wrists. She decided not to do much with her hair but threw it up in a messy bun with a few short strands that had fallen down framing both sides of her face and that one annoying strand down the center bridge of her nose. Her brown wedges made it that she had that extra two inches of height so it made her feel taller. The most favorite item of her attire was the silver necklace around her neck with a simple white gold band ring dangling from the thin chain. This was Renji's first gift to her from his first paycheck he has ever gotten from Soul Society. It was his promise to her that someday she will be his wife.

Rukia caught a glimpse of Ichigo as he eyed the ring she habitually rolls between her fingers. She let it dropped from her hand as she returned her arm to her side and stared up at her boss.

"Well after the many comments you had made for my attire I thought I will try a bit since my boss requires it," Rukia spat at him, proud of her witty remarks. She glanced behind him to look inside of the house and then the exterior. "This is your studio Mr. Kurosaki? It looks more like your home."

"That's because it is," Ichigo casually said before turning around and heading inside his house. Rukia was completely surprised as her jaw dropped an inch not expecting her boss to live in a small home compared to the mansions she thought he would live in or a luxury apartment condo like Renji's. This town and neighborhood was so simple and quiet, not for a young prodigy such as himself. It made him seem more humble in her eyes.

Rukia glanced around at the quaint home; it was modern like the office as well as beautiful. Giggling to herself she was flabbergasted that his home was completely clean and not messy like at Soul Society. The home was a decent size home and perfect for raising kids especially with the area. Nothing too fancy as it has a nice and comfortable living area after the entry way she walked through with a closet for coats to her right. The living area was very simple with a large sofa, fire place, coffee table, and large flat screen television hanging from the wall.

If he wanted a home to live in for the rest of her life it would be a home similar to this one and she would have to have Ichigo decorate her home as he was so damn good at it. Modern and chic, class and tact- he was definitely meant to be a president for a fashion company.

Rukia couldn't see more of the home as she was led straight to a room. The large room was bright and cheery as the sun was beaming through the windows, the white walls gave the room a handsome and welcoming glow. Just like his office, the back wall of the room was made of all glass with a very small desk tucked away on the side in the back corner towards the window. Glancing around the room was actually quite empty.

She watched Ichigo go over to his desk searching through the papers that were cluttered on the top; ah so that was the messy man she had come to known- right there on his desk. He was completely ignoring her which gave her a chance to explore around a bit even though there wasn't much to see in the beautiful room. Rukia glanced around the room and noticed some photography equipment on the side. Being curious she went over to take a gander at the huge reflectors, tri-pod, lens, and other equipment that she didn't know about in a neat pile collecting dust. The most expensive item was a very nice Nikon camera that was sitting on a simple black stool with a large amount of dust on the outer shell obviously not touched for the longest time. Carefully, she picked up the camera in her hands and blew off the dust with her mouth while watching a mountain of particles float away.

_This must be very expensive… but why is it just collecting dust like this?_

The camera felt a bit heavy in her hands as it had an expensive lens attached to the body. Observing the camera closely, she could see the camera was heavily used as the markings were faded as well as some of the paint that was hidden underneath the dust.

"Yo, what are you doing with that? It's fucking expensive for you to be playing with midget!" Ichigo barked irritably as he went over to her observing the camera. As gently as possible he grabbed the camera from her hands and she knew this was the one item he was very protective over.

"So expensive that it's just collecting dust Mr. Kurosaki?" Rukia commented as she saw a vein twitch on the side of his forehead.

"I don't use it anymore," Ichigo simply stated as he went to carefully place the camera back onto the stool that she took it from.

Rukia stared at the camera, "Is it broken?"

Ichigo let out a exasperated sigh and grabbed the camera to switch it on and quickly snapped a picture of her before she couldn't even comprehend what was going on.

"See midget, it fucking works," Ichigo glared down at her as he observed her mouth gaping in surprise.

"I didn't say you can take a picture of me Mr. Kurosaki! I hate having my picture taken!" Rukia complained as she reached for the camera but he held it up high so she could not reach. He grinned at the flustered face as she continued to reach for it still out of her grasp.

"Is your face really that ugly as it is on film right now?" Ichigo laughed which caused her to turn beet red out of embarrassment.

Rukia wanted to leave the room to splash water on her hot cheeks, "May I please be directed to your restroom Mr. Kurosaki?"

"Down the hall to the left," He grinned as he watched her stomp her way out.

…

Ichigo held his smirk as he held the camera in his hands. It's been years since he actually turned on his passion yet alone used it even for one picture. Being curious as he was, he went to view the picture he just had taken on the small girl and was staggered at what he had seen.

His heart couldn't help but beat a little harder as he stared at the picture of her. The background was blurry but she was defined and crisped in the photo as the lens was focused only on her. The brilliant lighting of the room made her skin look alive and flawless. Her hair was slight messy but it worked with the innocent look she was giving him. A look that was not angry or upset, but more like a calmness before a big storm.

Her lips were slightly parted as her eyes were wide with the violet irises that were so vibrant and beautiful. Ichigo cleared his throat as he could not look away from the photo he had taken as he had not had a feeling like this for a long time when doing a photo shoot.

She was perfect.

Rukia walked back in the room to notice Ichigo being entranced by the camera. She walked over to him curious on what he was so enthralled with,"What are you staring at Mr. Kurosaki?" She was surprised when Ichigo held the camera away from her view before shutting it off and setting the camera back down onto the stool. He stared at her for a moment while resting his chin between his thumb and index finger.

"You are a bit short…," He muttered to himself which Rukia caught but he ignored as he continue to have his thoughts raced through his mind. Could it work?

"Mr. Kurosaki, if you tell me I am short one more time-"

"Shut up for a fucking moment would you?" Ichigo interrupted the now fuming girl. God she talked a lot and always needed to know about everything.

He checked his watch and looked out the glass wall for a moment before grabbing Rukia's hand into his and noted how small they were in his own but it didn't really bother him. Ichigo led her down the stairs and out the patio door.

Maybe this will work.

…

Rukia was completely confused on what was happening as she was being led down the stairs and out the patio door, passed the swimming area, and out of the gate leading to a large field with an abundant amount of very tall grass. Ichigo let go of her hand and disappeared but Rukia was engaged with the natural beauty of his back yard. The wind had picked up as she gazed at the grassing leaning to the side being mesmerized by its dance. She walked over to the tall grass and touch the tips of the soft grass delicately with her fingers but stopped when she turned at the sound of a snap.

Her eyes widened as Ichigo was holding the camera up at her while kneeling down on the grass, supporting his arm on his leg as he held the camera, focused on her.

_Snap._

"Mr. Kurosaki?" Rukia called out to him confused as he lowered the camera and eyed her. Why was he taking a picture of her?

Ichigo called out to her, "What is it?"

She crossed her arms in a very defiant manner, "What are you doing? It seems like a-"

"Photo shoot," He abruptly said as he raised the camera back up to his face. "Can you stop giving me such a fucking dirty look and act natural?"

Rukia was shocked; she didn't think she was pretty enough to be a model especially since she wasn't wearing any make up for a photo shoot at the moment. She had no experience in the field and didn't even remotely know what to do. What exactly is natural? She unfolded her arms and jut stared at him completely surprised.

_Snap._

Ichigo captured the moment she was surprised that this was a photo shoot. He grimaced as she looked confused on what to do next. He gripped the camera a little tighter as he focused on the untrained girl trying to figure out what the hell to do for the life of her.

"What's up in the sky midget?" Ichigo yelled while pointing up with his finger. His eyes were still behind the lens of the camera as he focused on her.

Rukia lifted her face up curiously as she lifted her hand to shield the sun from the blinding sun. The sleeves unravel as her fingers peeked through the fabric.

_Snap._

She turned to frown at him from him pulling a prank on her. She eyes him intensely as the wind blew a stray hair in her face causing a ferocious atmosphere.

_Snap._

She brushed the hair out of her face with her lips gently parted as she tried to think of what to do next.

_Snap._

Ichigo heart was pounding as he watched her fix her hair. She was natural when she wasn't trying but her face was thinking too hard on what to do next when she was trying. He thought for a moment while still holding the focused camera up at her.

"Rukia," He called out to her.

"Yes, Mr. Kurosaki?"

"I love you."

Rukia eyes enlarged as her mouth opened slightly. She brought her hand to her chest gripping the lavender sweater as the other hand grabbed slightly below her neck gripping the ring around her neck in surprise at the sudden eight letter words. Her cheeks became rosy as her emotions poured out from his sudden confession. Real or not- it made her blush like crazy.

_Snap. ___

__Ichigo stood back up before turning around to head to the gate to go back into his yard without another word. Rukia heart was beating hard still as she followed behind him but kept a relatively far distance. That was it? He thinks he could tell her he loved her and walked away just like that? Her cheeks were burning as she was confused on the feeling that was racing through her._ _

__"Mr. K-Kurosaki?" She stuttered as she called out for him, finally stopping him. She held her breath as he turned around to face her but his face didn't hold his usual scowl. It was relaxed in a very calm serene way. His hair was blowing in the wind; even more tousled creating such a handsome vision before her eyes. Ichigo reached up and ran his hand through his hair before turning his eyes back on her and the scowl returned as well._ _

__"Don't be fucking stupid about this midget. I only said it to get a reaction out of you," Ichigo nonchalantly said before turning around to walk away as if it wasn't a big deal._ _

__"Huh?" Was all she could managed out. How could he say something like this after he told her something so intimate and so raw to her? Love was something she treasured so much and it should be thrown around so carelessly. Doesn't he have value in the three words at all? Rukia cheeks were now red with anger as she walked up to him and grabbed his arm to swing him around. The violets were dangerously dark as her face contorted into an angry rage._ _

__SLAP!_ _

__Ichigo widened his eyes as he brought his hand to his face where he was hit as his cheeks were stinging from the powerful slap he just encountered from the small girl, "What the fuck midget!"_ _

__"I love my boyfriend very very much and take it very seriously. Don't throw those three words around so carelessly as if they have no meaning! If you want to fucking fire me then fine! I won't stand for you to mess around with me just because you are my shitty boss!" She stormed passed him while opening the side gate to go out to the neighborhood street._ _

__Ichigo gawked through the open gate in a confused daze as he rubbed his cheek which he was sure was bright red as it hurt like hell. He knew it was odd to be chuckling but he was thinking she was pretty strong for a small girl to have so much force behind a single slap, her hand must be fucking hurting like hell. Ichigo stared for a moment longer before sighing and walking over one of those lounge chairs by his sparkling pool. He lay back while he kicked his feet up and using his arm as a pillow as he stared up into the bright blue sky that was darkening from the late afternoon, clouds of different shape of sorts freely roaming across the blue._ _

___How long has it been since I touched my camera and actually shot someone?_ _ _

__He sat upright as he ran a hand through his hair and turned on the camera he was still holding. He went through the photos he has taken of Rukia. Observing all the emotions she was showing to him until he got to the last picture of her reacting to those three delicate words that she seemed to be genuinely pissed about. Ichigo couldn't help but linger a little longer over the fragile photo._ _

__He dug through his front pocket to pull out his phone before moving his fingers around the screen and holding it up to his ear waiting for his old friend to pick up the phone call._ _

___"What's up Kurosaki?"_ Uryu casually asked him._ _

__Ichigo thought for a moment before replying to him, "Uryu, be at the office early tomorrow morning. I will be coming in."_ _

__There was a moment of hesitation, _"You don't usually come in at the beginning of the month."__ _

__Ichigo stared down at the photo that was still on the screen of the camera, "I have a new project that I want to start working on but I will need to discuss it with you first as I am not sure if I am in the right state of mind."_ _

__He tapped off the phone and tried to shove it back into his front pocket. As he was trying to shove his phone back in his pocket, his arm grazed across the camera switching to the first photo taken ever on his camera. Ichigo froze as he stared down at the smiling face of a woman looking up at him. He quickly turned the camera off as his heart pounded filled with anguished and pain._ _

____

…

Rukia sat in the back of the taxi as she wiped her tears of frustration that were dwindling down her ashen face. She rested her head on the window as she closed her eyes trying to calm herself down from her small photoshoot. Reaching in pocket she grabbed her phone and pressed one on her speed dial to phone Renji. When it went straight to voicemail she frowned as she knew he must be working. She didn't want to be alone with the thoughts of her boss crossing the line with her.

Rukia tapped the glass window "Excuse me sir, I apologize but can we head to a different location instead of the one I gave you?" She smiled when the taxi driver nodded and she proceeded to give him a different address not wanting to head home to an empty apartment.

They eventually pulled up in front of the luxury apartments. Rukia looked confused as she didn't see any trace of any paparazzi outside his apartment complex but she did perceived Renji's red BMW was parked outside under his tarp parking spot. She paid and thanked the driver as she stepped out of the taxi. She looked up to view his apartment at the top of the building before heading through the door that the front door man was already holding open for her.

_How long has it been since I have been here?_

Rukia went to the elevators that were already opened from someone just exiting and went in to press the top floor level and waited patiently. She was feeling relieved as she passed each level and couldn't wait to be in the arms of her comforting boyfriend. Once she reached the top floor the elevator doors open and she stepped out and walked to his door and was about to gently knocked but remembered she had the passcode to his apartment door so she input her birthday in before unlocking it.

"Ren?" Rukia softly called out before entering his huge luxury condo. She closed the door behind her as she slipped off her shoes before walking in. She froze when she did a double take at a pair of black Louboutins heels that were at the front door as well as her own that she just placed. Bending down she went to pick up a heel and noticed it was too large for her feet and the scratches on the bottoms showed it was used very often. Her heart started to pound as she crept forward with the heel still in hand, into what seemed to be a completely empty apartment.

Her mind must be playing tricks on he as she swore she heard another woman's giggling voice upstairs where Renji's bedroom should be. Shaking her head she doubted her self at her emotional state and assumed her mind was indeed playing tricks on her. Gripping the heel in hand, she slowly tiptoed up the stairs towards Renji's room. Each step she took she could feel a crack developing in her heart, one by one. Once she reached the top stair she closed her eyes to calm her unsteady breathing as she slowly started to tremor from the worst feeling developing within her. She prayed that it was a misunderstanding before opening those violets and proceeding to the bedroom.

Rukia noticed the door was crack a little but the moans have become more apparent and louder from the room. Tears started to trickle down her face as she glanced through the crack and saw her naked boyfriend with the comforter that they bought together wrapped around his waist with a woman underneath him as he was slowly lower to her body from her hand gripping and digging into his naked back. The back where her nails dug into earlier.

Rukia kicked the door open as she couldn't take those hands on her boyfriend any longer or the moans that were coming from the woman. Renji and the woman froze like a deer in headlights from the sound of the door crashing into the wall.

"YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT!" Rukia screamed out loud with wild tears as Renji was startled by the unexpected appearance from his girlfriend and rolled off the woman with the most surprised and guilty look upon his face as he blinked at the red tear struck face.

Rukia clutched the heel in her hand tightly as she stepped forward to see who the bitch was that was fucking her lover. One look at the woman crushed her heart into a million pieces.

"Tatsuki."

Tatsuki eyes widened as she tried to cover herself with the comforter as she sat up to lean back on the headboard. Rukia ripped it out of her hand as she stared dangerously at the wide eye woman.

"Don't you fucking touch this; I am the one who fucking bought it you fucking bitch!" Rukia spat at her.

Renji was too shocked to even move as Tatsuki started to laugh which caught Rukia by surprised. How dare the bitch laugh at her, the anger was equivalent to a nuclear bomb at this point as her blood boiled through her veins.

"It's about time you found out," She casually said which was the last straw to set off the small girl. Rukia went over and grabbed Tatsuki hair with her free hand and started to pull the naked girl out of their bed. Tatsuki started to scream in pain as Renji snapped out of his daze and grabbed Rukia by the waist pulling her away from the screaming model. Rukia lost her grip on her hair but threw the black heel with all her might hitting Tatsuki right in the face causing a cut right below her eye.

"You fucking cunt! If I see you again I won't hesitate to kill you! I will make you pay for what you had one you stupid bitch!" Rukia threatened to Tatsuki as she continued to kick and scream in Renji's arm trying to get back to finish what she started with her as she was being dragged to the stairs. When she realized she was in the hands of her naked boyfriend she kicked out from his arms in rage of wanting to be away from him but proceeded instead to tumble down the wooden steps, hitting and bruising her body in the process.

"Ruks!" Renji called out to her as he flew down the stairs to his girlfriend on the ground whimpering in pain with heavy sobs. He approached her as he wanted to make sure she wasn't hurt from her brutal fall, leaning down to touch her.

"Don't fucking touch me Renji!" Rukia hissed as she tried her best to back away from him.

Renji hesitated as he watched her breathed incredibly hard as if she had a hard time gasping for air on the ground. Her body shook so hard as she was trying her damn best to keep her composure, she can't completely break down like this not with Tatsuki still in his home. Her adrenaline was rushing that she couldn't even feel the pain from falling down the wooden steps anymore as her entire being was fueled by complete hatred.

Tatsuki was walking down the stairs casually, dressed in a short black dress as she noticed Rukia on the ground and let out a smile.

"It's about time you get rid of her Renj-"

"Get the fuck out right now," Renji cut her off harshly not even looking at her as he continued studying his girlfriend on the ground not even caring he was still in the nude.

Tatsuki let out a sigh at the pathetic sight, "Fine. Call me after you end it with her."

Renji ignored her comment as she proceeded out the front door. Rukia waited for the bitch to exit the home and once the door clicked shut she pushed herself off and up from the ground to stand before her boyfriend with eyes full of complete disgust.

"Ruks-"

SLAP!

"Don't you fucking all me by my name you disgusting shit, don't you ever call me by my name after you kissed her with that mouth," Rukia eyes were dark as she sustained her stare at the one she loved the most.

Renji's guilty face crushed her heart and soul as he stared at her, not knowing what to say to her and not even feeling the pain in his cheek.

"I loved you for years and did everything for you. This is how you fucking treat me Ren? We were even talking about marriage! Your family fucking loves me and this is how you want to treat me!" Her voice echoed through the apartment.

"Ruks, I didn't mean to hurt-"

SLAP!

She glared up at him while he held onto his now very red cheek, "Nothing you can say will make me ever forgive you." She grabbed the ring around her neck and pulled it off her neck breaking the silver chain before throwing it in his face causing him to wince as she brushed passed him hitting his shoulder hard in the process. She stopped by the couch in the living area to grab her favorite stuff animal-Chappy, before proceeding to the front door. Slipping on her shoes she opened the door but twisted over her should to say a few more words to Renji.

"You can call that fucking slut now, we are done Renji."

Renji heard the door slam as he glanced at the closed door with sad guilty eyes. He closed his eyes which were burning from tears that wanted to be shed. Running his hand through his hair he choked back a sigh that almost escaped and decided to sit at the bottom step to keep him self composed from his aching heart. He stared at the spot where Rukia fell and noticed more than a few drops of blood. His eyes followed the drips of blood that led to the door. He quickly shot up the stairs to put on a pair of basketball shorts and t-shirt as his heart was hurting thinking how much pain he caused her and the blood she was losing from her gash. He flew down the stairs and reached for the door handle but stopped and leaned his ear against the door as he heard Rukia bawling through the cracks. He sank down with his back against the door as he leaned the back of his head against the door listening to her sobs to his betrayal.

"Fuck…"

…

Rukia was exhausted as she reached home, she cried outside his door for a good amount of time. Her eyes were bloodshot and puffy but she didn't care. She didn't notice the cut on her thigh that dripped all over down her leg that was now dried and caked on. She wanted to curl up in a ball forever and let the pain and darkness engulf her until it had completely taken over her. She didn't bother turning on her apartment lights as she went straight to her bed still holding her favorite stuff animal. Her phone lit up again as she didn't check the screen knowing it was from her now EX. She closed her eyes trying to forget all her memories that she had and share of him.

…

"Morning Kurosaki, what is it that you wanted to see me so early in the morning for?" Uryu asked as he opened Ichigo's office door. He was very curious on this new project Ichigo seemed to be so adamant about.

Ichigo stifled a yawned as Uryu stepped into his office before closing the door behind him. He went over to his friend to set down a black coffee and muffin and took a seat across from him and observed he look relaxed with his legs cross while reading the daily newspaper.

"Our magazine was just released this month and it's already having huge reviews," Uryu beamed proudly at the success Ichigo's company had. "It seems we are making new records every month which is quite outstanding."

Ichigo sighed, "Uryu you are one of my oldest and best friend. You don't need to be so fucking formal with me when it's just us."

Uryu chuckled as he shifted up his glasses with his index finger, "Very well. Tell me about this project you mentioned to me yesterday?"

Ichigo pointed to his coffee table lazily at the photographs that were sprawled out before him. Uryu looked over at him curiously before leaning over to the photographs to view them. Picking on the photograph he was immediately intrigued as he glanced up at the president but Ichigo seem to be busying himself with the newspaper. Uryu returned his eyes to the photograph and shifted through each other after some careful thought. On the last photograph he was completely enthralled at how the simplicity of a picture can emit so many different emotions. Uryu looked back up and noticed Ichigo was now looking at him.

"She's too short don't you think?" Uryu viewed back at the last photograph in his hand. "The emotions that are emitting from this… it's extraordinary. It's… I haven't seen a photograph so honest and so pure in such a long time. "

Ichigo chuckled as he rubbed his cheek, "You can't tell in the photographs she is short."

Uryu raised an eyebrow, "Are you possibly thinking of?"

"Maybe."

Uryu looked very intrigued as he crossed his legs to think for a moment with his chin resting on his thumb and index finger. His eyes keep drifting back down towards the photograph in hand.

"Did Yumichika take these incredible photos?"Uryu had a feeling…

"You think Yumichika is capable of taking these photos Uryu?" Ichigo sounded insulted. "It was me," He casually said as he sipped the hot coffee.

Uryu nearly toppled over the sofa at the very shocking news, "W-what? You did?" He stared at the photograph in disbelief before looking back up at his orange hair friend. This is something that only Ichigo could have taken and he knew.

Ichigo rubbed the back of his neck rather uncomfortable at his best friend's reaction, "Why are you so surprised?"

"You haven't picked up your camera in years Kurosaki. I am just interested in why now?" Uryu eyes had a small sparkle as he looked down at the raven haired girl blushing in the photograph.

_Ichigo is the best at what he does… to turn such a simple girl into this… outstanding…_

"There is nothing to be interested in Uryu and there is nothing going on with me and Rukia," Ichigo grimaced as he set the coffee down. "I don't mess with girls that have boyfriends anyways."

Uryu grinned at his best friend "Where is Ms. Kuchiki anyways? I figured she would be here by now?" He glanced at his watch with a frown wondering if she had quit which he would be a bit surprised as he felt she was a strong girl.

Ichigo didn't say another word as he got up from the white love seat. Uryu eyed him curiously as he was looking as if he was going to leave the office.

"Are you going somewhere Kurosaki?" Uryu asked watching him grab his car keys from his desk.

"Yeah, go and find out where the midget lives and text me the address," He commanded as he headed for his office door.

Uryu stood up enthralled by Ichigo's sudden request, "Why do you need such information Kurosaki?"

Ichigo looked back over his shoulder before shutting the door.

"To get our fucking model."


	4. So Beautiful

_"Love, companionship, relationship… nothing but saddening emotions."_

_-Tite Kubo_

Rukia blinked her crusted eyes a few times before fully registering she was in the comfort of her own bedroom. The sun was trying to peek its way through to her to which she was grateful that it wasn't as bright in the room due to her thick white curtains. Her phone vibrated on her bed, suddenly bringing back the feeling and memories of why she was depressed in the first place, in her bed at that very moment. She grabbed the phone furiously and threw it hitting the wall with all her might before it toppled to the wooden ground with the battery and backing separating as the phone hit the wooden floor.

She grimaced in pain from the rough throw as a reminder that she fell down the stairs at her ex-boyfriend's apartment, her muscles and joints were so sore from the topple. The tears started to trickle from her incredibly red puffy eyes as she laid her head on the large pillow and stared at her favorite stuff animal that was lying in Renji's spot on her bed, the spot he always slept in. She grabbed the plush toy and stared at it's beady little eyes.

"Chappy… did you knew she was going there all this time? I bet you were just as disgusted as I am…I am sorry you had to see the disgusting bitch…" Rukia choked out as she brought the doll to her chest. She grabbed onto Renji's pillow with a shaky hand and brought it to her as his scent was still strong from just making love the morning prior with the heavy sweat from his perspiration. She carefully sat up completely pissed at herself for yearning for him and threw the pillow to the wall where her phone was before wincing from the pain. Her ears perked and eyes expanded in shocked as she heard a subtle knock coming from the front door.

Renji has a key so he would just walk in I assume…

Rukia carefully got out of her bed holding Chappy close to her chest as her heart started to panic. She slowly trudged to the door wondering who it could be. Her leg was throbbing in pain as she limped forward not noting it was from the cut from falling down that stairs. A cut she still has no idea about.

_'Knock Knock'_

She thought for a moment as she stood by her door. Renji was the only one who knew where she lived and Byakuya doesn't stop by unannounced. She confirmed in her heart that it must be Renji. Why would he barge into her home if he knew she was going to flip out on him let alone possibly kill him?

_'Knock Knock'_

Rukia was completely irritated that Renji would dare to bother her so shortly after his infidelity that she flung the door open and screamed, "What the fuck do you want?!" Her voice echoed the apartment hallway as she glared perilously but swallowed her pride when she noticed she was viewing into those familiar ambers. She brought her hands to her mouth as she dropped Chappy onto the ground in complete mortification.

"Mr. K-Kurosaki?" Her eyes glazed with confusion as she continued to stare at him wondering why he appeared at her door. "W-what are you doing here at my home? How the hell did you know where I lived?" She watched his eyes narrow as he glanced her from head to toe as he usually does. He stopped at her leg and gave an upset scowl as his eyes darkened in anger.

"What the fuck happened to you?" Ichigo asked as he barged in through the door taking her hand before slamming the door shut with his foot.

"Mr. Kurosaki?" Rukia called out to him surprised as he dragged her away from her front entrance. She watched him stop for a moment with his hand still grasping hers and looked around her apartment. He moved to the hallway to her bathroom that he finally located and brought her in. He put down the toilet seat and sat her on the top of the closed seat.

"Where are your towels?" Ichigo demanded with a stern look on his face.

Rukia pointed to the cabinets in the hallway which Ichigo went to open and grab a small wash cloth from the top shelf. He returned quickly to the bathroom and turned on the bathroom sink while waiting impatiently for the hot water to run.

"Mr. Kurosaki?" Rukia asked again as she studied his serious expression. She didn't know what to do as it being a first time a visitor has come other than Renji or her brother.

Ichigo ignored her and warmed the wash cloth under the hot water before wringing it out with his hands. He knelt down in front of her as he frowned furiously at the blood caked leg. Rukia brought her hand to her mouth with a gasp as she didn't realize her leg was bleeding at all let alone had a cut in her inner thigh. Ichigo raised the towel and slowly wiped the blood from her leg, avoiding the wound. They were silent as he carefully wiped the lower part of her leg before returning to the sink and rinsing out the blood. He went back and forth until the blood disappeared from her leg.

When he finished, he propped her leg up on his bent leg and he leaned down to observed the cut on her inner thigh. He placed his warm hand up her thigh which made Rukia blushed as it was too close for comfort. She could feel his hot breath on her inner thigh which made her blush even more, the red hue deepened along her cheekbones and across her nose. She peeked down at him through her puffy eyes and watched his eyes so focused on the wound. He gave a small irritable sigh.

"Where is your peroxide?" He asked without looking up at her face.

"The mirror," She pointed to the side mirror next to the large mirror. Ichigo got up to opened the mirror and grabbed the small bottle of peroxide he located on the bottom shelf. He also grabbed some cotton balls that were stored in a container on the long sink before kneeling down to her and again propping her leg up on his bent leg. She held her breath as he looked up to her with those concerned eyes.

"This might sting a little…" He waited for her to nod before he continued. "You can hold onto me if it hurts. I have to clean this since it looks like it wasn't touched at all since the cut happened. I don't know what the hell you were doing but it looks fucking dirty." He waited for her to nod again before drenching the cotton ball with the peroxide.

He dabbed the wet cotton ball onto the wound which burned like crazy. Rukia clung onto the cotton fabric over his shoulders as she squeezed the fabric with her fingers from the pain of her wound. She couldn't help but drop her forehead onto the top his head, the tears started to trickle down her face from the stinging sensation. After it was over, Ichigo threw the blood soaked cotton balls into the waste basket before washing his hand with soap and warm water. He wrapped the wound with bondage before looking up at her puffy eyes.

"How the hell do you not notice you had a cut?" Ichigo scolded her, looking into her eyes to see if anything was unusual but she refused to meet his eyes. He glanced at her clothing and hair, "You are still wearing the same clothes as yesterday. Are you that upset at me because you look like complete shit." Ichigo was waiting for her to make eye contact as he knelt down again in front of her. She couldn't possibly be that mad at him.

His face and body became completely uncomfortable as she started bawling uncontrollably in front of him out of nowhere. She was not holding back and letting go all her emotions that was built up. All the tears that were left behind. She was letting it out with the pain that was creating havoc within her heart and soul. Ichigo watched the small girl bawl that he brought a hand up and pat her head awkwardly.

"Oye, I am sorry! I know I can be a complete dick but I thought you were stronger than that. Stop crying… Do I need to call your boyfriend to beat the shit out of me then?"

The comment made her cry even harder as she fell forward into his arms, weak from the crying previously. Ichigo was absolutely puzzled and uncomfortable on the situation that he fell back and held the crying women in his arms. Out of reaction he encircled his arms around her small frame with one arm around her shoulders; he brought up a hand to the side of her head and stroke her hair gently with comfort.

Rukia gripped onto his t-shirt as she continued to sob into his scented muscular chest. She wanted to stay in the warm position because it was the only thing she had to comfort her in the present moment.

She felt like she was dying.

Her world felt like it was crumbling as she has lost her lover and best friend. Everything that she has done for Renji felt like a complete waste to her. The love she had for him since they were young, did it not mean anything to him at all? Ichigo and Rukia were still sitting on her bathroom floor which felt like eternity to them. His back was starting to ache from the weight she was applying on him and him trying to keep her up from completely falling. Ichigo felt a twinge of discomfort in his chest thinking he was the reason why she was crying the way she was. He didn't think it was that big of a deal to say those three words to get a reaction out of her, but then again he didn't know how important those three words were.

…

Rukia groaned as she blinked a few times while shifting her weight and opened her eyes to see herself hugging her Chappy doll close to her chest. She brought her hands up and wiped away the gunk and crust that develop on her eyes from crying so much. She knew her face was swollen as it felt tight especially around her eyes and tender as well from her touch. She slowly raised her upper body with her arms and noticed a warm blanket fell from her shoulders down to her waist and looked down, noting she was lying on her long couch in the living room area. Toying the blanket in her hand, she was confused on how she was even there in the first place. She sensed a small movement in her peripherals and she quickly glanced to the right of her.

_Mr. Kurosaki!_

Rukia twisted her head to the slumbering person. Her face reddened as she saw Ichigo sitting up at the end of the couch where her feet had been. Over his lap, he had part of the huge blanket she was using draped across his legs. His legs were crossed on her coffee table with his head leaned back comfortably onto the couch backrest. His eyes were closed and seem to be in a deep sleep because his chest were slowly raising and lowering with his steady deep breaths.

_He's sleeping…_

She got onto all fours to help her creep closer to her boss wondering if he was really there or not, asleep on her couch. His face was relaxed and calm like the first day she met him, before he had scared her. Just the way he looked always got her mesmerized since he looked the most peaceful when he was asleep. Creeping closer, his cologne was becoming more prominent as it wafted to her nose. _His hair is pretty long._ Rukia noticed a stray strand that had fallen out of place on his forehead and without even think she raised her hand, gently brushing the piece of fringe aside.

Ichigo stirred from the touch and he opened his eyes to see Rukia with her hand still on his forehead. They blinked several times at each other before she fell back onto the couch in embarrassment of being caught once again for staring at her boss while his eyes were closed.

"Are you trying to fucking kill me in my sleep?" He abruptly scowled as sat up to stretched out his muscular arms and shoulders from sleeping in the position for far too long.

"Why would I kill you in your sleep when you helped me earlier Mr. Kurosaki? I am not that cruel to hurt the ones that help!"

He looked over at her and smirked noticing she was holding onto Chappy while her innocent eyes bulged out at him. Ichigo noticed she was biting her lower lip which sent a small jolt throughout his body. Only a small jolt.

"What is that stupid thing anyways?" He grabbed the doll and held it in the air observing it.

Rukia was immediately flustered as she reached up for the doll but he held it up even higher causing her to miss the grab and instead plummeted onto his chest. She blushed a bright pink hue as she quickly as possible pushed herself off his chest to sit away from him. Biting her lower lip again, her fingers fidgeted with the blanket.

"It's not stupid Mr, Kurosaki…it's my favorite thing ever…," She remembered her wound that he dressed earlier. 'Ah, thank you for cleaning my wound. You seem to know what to do…"

He threw the doll back at her before standing up, "Don't worry about it. My old man is a doctor so I learned a little growing up. Only useful thing my old man taught me." He glanced down at her before boyishly rubbing the back of his neck, "Ah I just wanted to apologize for making you cry earlier-"

"Oh, it's not you Mr. Kurosaki! Sorry that you have to see me like this… I just broke up with my boyfriend…" Her eyes started to water as the pain in her heart deepened. "It's stupid I know but you caught me in a very bad time."

Ichigo studied her body language with his hand still behind his neck, "That's it? Still a fucking lousy reason to miss work midget!"

Rukia stood up with an unpleasant look on her face, "I thought you were going to fire me after I slapped you!"

Ichigo grinned at the fact he took her mind off her break-up even if it was just for a small amount of time, "I forgot about that, don't worry about it. Your slap wasn't that strong anyways coming from such a small person." He smirked as he watched her face scrunched up with anger. It was rather...cute.

Running his hand through his hair, he looked at her with seriousness as he remembered the reason he had wanted to stop by there in the first place, "Listen Rukia I want you to not come back and work as my assistant."

Rukia eyes flew wide open in a terrified matter allowing her jaw to drop, "I thought you told me not to worry about the slap Mr. Kurosaki!" She honestly didn't want to be working as a waitress and this was the only route to go if she wanted to start her career.

Ichigo held up a calm hand to silence her before she went off the hinge, "I want you to be a model for Soul Society Magazine."

"W-what? Me? A model?" She grabbed at the necklace that wasn't there out of habit. He had to be crazy in thinking she can be a model. She had nothing to offer and looked no way near like the models that worked for the magazine!

"Yeah, I want you to be a model for us… the pay is much higher then what you will be getting now," He furrowed his brow slightly not expecting the reaction.

She frowned at the offer and shook her head in a declining matter, "I hate fucking models!" Tears burned her puffy eyes as she stared furiously at the offer and at him.

Ichigo was taken aback from the outcome of the offer; he swore she would be dancing in joy as it was one of the jobs anyone would love to have especially with the fact it was for the number one magazine in the world, "Rukia? This is a great opportunity for you-"

"I don't want to be a model ever. I hate fucking models! They are the absolute worse and I never want to be part of it EVER. I am sorry that I cannot accept your generous offer," Rukia got up and went to the front door and opened it while standing there in a very upset manner. Her hand gestured to the hallway.

"Please leave Mr. Kurosaki. I am tired."

…

Ichigo leaned over the bar counter as he sipped his scotch on the rocks. He felt a smooth hand on his shoulder as he turned to a decent blonde hair girl. She smiled flirtatiously at him, pushing up her bosoms even more. They look like they were going to pop out of her skimpy dress any second now.

"Hello handsome. I see you are drinking all by yourself…" She stared at him with fire in her eyes as she grabbed a cherry from her drink in her hand and circled her tongue seductively around the red outershell before popping it into her mouth and biting the succulent cherry off the stem.

Ichigo looked at her with an annoyed scowl, "I am not looking to fuck a slut tonight quite honestly." He casually said the sentence as he circled the ice around in his scotch before downing it. He waved his hand up and caught the bartender's eye for another round. He winced as he felt a hard slap on his shoulder; turned and glared at his old friend shifting his glasses up with his middle finger with a rather disappointed look upon his face.

"Please excuse us miss, my friend here is utterly drunk so please forgive him for the cruel and vulgar demeanor he has shown you."

The woman glared at Ichigo before swiftly turning on her red heels while throwing her long blonde hair back behind her shoulders hitting his face in the process and of course she did it purposely. She strut off sexily which intrigued Uryu at how she still had to leave in a seductive fashion as if she was still trying to get his friend.

"You always have these woman all over you Kurosaki, I think this is the first for you turning one down for a night together," He gave a small smile as he sat on the empty stool besides him. "Are you drinking because you failed at obtaining your model?" Uryu raised his hand and ordered a cranberry vodka as the bartender gave Ichigo his drink.

Ichigo took a sip out of his new glass of scotch the bartender passed to him, "She told me she fucking hates models." He took another sip as he glared at the scene of her kicking him out of her apartment after all he had done for her.

Uryu raised an eyebrow as he was about to take a sip from his vodka, "Hates model? How is that so…" He thought for a moment at the confused statement his friend had made. How could she hate models when her boyfriend was a model for their company.

"I don't even know. She was a mess when I got there," Ichigo took another sip as he turned and leaned back against the bar counter. "She broke up with her boyfriend so she was bawling like crazy for hours."

The light bulb went off in Uryu's head, "I see… so she broke up with her boyfriend and now hates models…"

"Pretty much…" He downed his scotch before raising his hand while looking back over his shoulder to the bartender who acknowledged to make another for him.

"Did say she will come back to be an assistant at the very least?" Uryu asked as he sipped his drink and stared at his friend curiously. Ichigo has never had more than two drinks as he wanted to go home with a girl sober at least.

"I don't know… the bitch kicked me out of her apartment," He laughed out loud as this was the first time a girl kicked him out of an apartment. He was usually the one who kicks them out after a night of fucking.

Uryu grabbed his drink from the bartender and gave it to Ichigo as his cheeks were now blushing red from drinking at a fast paced.

"Very well, I will find someone else-"

"No Uryu. I want her. Something about her makes me so fucking irritated that I need her around to figure what the hell it is!" He downed the scotch before taking out his wallet and throwing money onto the counter which was more than enough. He got up with a very flushed face before stumbling into a table full of women next to the bar. The women were surprised but they smiled seductively at the handsome man. Ichigo grinned as he apologized to them.

Uryu came to his rescue and held the drunken man up from falling onto the wrong table. He gave a smirk at Ichigo who was stumbling around. He swung his friend arm around his shoulder as he helped steady him to his car. He fastened his seat belt around the distraught man and ran around the black Porsche and got into the driver seat. Uryu sighed as he looked over to his friend passed out with his head resting on the passenger window.

"Ms. Kuchiki is a very special girl if she got you this drunk without her even trying. Especially for you to raise your camera Kurosaki… I find it very comforting," He smiled over to the groaning man stirring in the passenger seat.

"Shut the hell up Uryu, your voice is making my drunken stature worse."

Uryu chuckled as he continued the now silent drive to Karakura town. He finally arrived in front of Ichigo's house and looked over at the for sure passed out man. He raised an eyebrow in thought as to leave him alone or not but turned back out into the streets and continued driving the other side of Karakura town. He pulled into the streets and started to slow down in front of a clinic. He carefully parked the car before shutting off the quiet engine. He smiled as he opened the car door and walked to the front door with a gentle knock.

…

_'Knock Knock'_

Rukia glanced over to the door as she was sitting on her sofa wrapped in the large blanket that she shared with Ichigo the day before. She couldn't help but notice a small scent of his cologne left in the blanket. For some reason, it was comforting to her and her pain was getting to be bearable yet still very painful. She finally was able to get herself to shower and dress her wound the same way Ichigo had done prior. She was sipping on her hot coffee contemplating if she should open the door or not.

_It's probably Mr. Kurosaki… I do feel terribly bad for kicking him out of my apartment even after he had done so much for me._

_'Knock Knock'_

Rukia sighed as she set down the coffee mug on the coaster placed on her coffee table. She still wore the blanket around her shoulders as she maneuvered her feet into her Chappy slippers and pulled down her shorts as it was riding up her thighs from her bringing up her legs on the couch. She scuttled over to the door as she took a deep breath of regret before unlocking it and swinging it open.

"Mr. I-Ishida?" Rukia was so surprised to see the VP of Soul Society Magazine at her front door.

_First the President and now the VP… Do they really need me that bad?_

"May I come in?" Ishida asked as he gave her a very warm smile. Rukia didn't notice she was rudely staring deep into her thoughts as she moved to the side at once to let the slender man in.

"Yes, I apologize. Please come in…" Rukia quickly closed the door behind her and ran to the living room to tidy up the mess she didn't care to keep clean as she was too depressed to even think about it.

"No need to fuss Ms. Kuchiki," Uryu stated as he observed the bulky girl running around the apartment.

Rukia stopped in front of him with warm cheeks, "Sorry, I didn't think I will be getting any visitors… Although I thought you were Mr. Kurosaki for a moment…"

Uryu shifted up his glasses with that middle finger, "I see. I already know Kurosaki stopped by your apartment." He invited himself to sit on the couch as Rukia took notice and sat a little far from him before quickly back up.

"Would you like some coffee?" Rukia offered as she went to the kitchen to grab him a large mug and filling it with fresh hot coffee before he could answer. She carried the steaming mug over on a tray with some creamer and sugar.

"Ah, thank you. I had a very long night," Uryu chuckled thinking of his old friend. He smiled up at the sad face. He studied her features and observed how dead she looked compared to the photos that Ichigo had taken. Her eyes were bloodshot and puffy as well as her cheeks. The underlining of her nose was red and raw from wiping the snot away from the crying which he assumed was with many many tissues.

"What is that in your hands?" Rukia asked as she noticed something was rolled up in his hands.

Uryu held it out to her, "This is this month's edition for Soul Society Magazine. I thought I will bring over a copy for you to have since you helped with this."

Rukia frowned slightly as she took the magazine from him before setting it on the coffee table, "…Thanks." She didn't mean to be rude about it but thinking of the magazine hurts her stomach.

"I will be frank Ms. Kuchiki," Uryu started as he crossed his legs after taking a sip of his hot coffee. "I want you to be a model for us."

Rukia eyes started to flare as her heat in her cheeks started to rise, "I-I told Mr. Kurosaki that I do not want the position. If you want to talk about that, you may just lea-"

Uryu held up a calm hand to silence her, "You don't want to be a model because you broke up with Mr. Abarai?"

Rukia enlarged her eyes, news does travel fast but she knew Ichigo and Uryu were close.

"You don't have to answer, I can already tell from your facial expression… May I ask what the reason was?"

She froze. She didn't want to answer him but it was weighing so heavily in her chest as she had no one to tell. The one she confides in everything was Renji. She lost that. She felt like all the pain were being bottled up within her begging to be let out but there was no one to talk to. No one she could call. A tear fell down from her eye as she was somewhat gratified that had asked.

Why?

"Because…" Rukia choked out that disgusting name, "Tatsuki." She tried to blink back the tears but failed. She cursed herself as she didn't think she could cry again.

Uryu blinked a few times as he let out a sigh of remorse for her, "I see…Are you alright?"

Thank you for asking.

"No… I caught them having…intercourse…in his apartment," Now the tears were really coming. She brought her face to her hands as she silently cried. She sensed Uryu had gotten up and left. Momentarily he returned with a box of tissues which had to be the 4th box she had completely gone through. He lifted up her face and tenderly wiped away the tears. She was so thankful for him, so thankful as if she finally had a friend other than her love.

"It's quite alright Ms. Kuchiki," He softly said as he wiped the tears. He backed up and sat in front of her on the coffee table after moving the mugs back on the tray and sliding it out of his way. He crossed his legs and gave her a stern look after patiently waiting for her to calm.

"Ms. Kuchiki, I know you don't want anything to do with being a model but I don't think you understand the weight of this opportunity Kurosaki has given you."

Rukia wiped her tears with the tissue and looked at him curiously, "Don't you see that I just got cheated on by my model boyfriend whom I love practically my entire life with another model? Don't you see from my point of view? If I work in the same company, there is a chance I will see them… possibly together!"

"Exactly."

"Huh?" She was flabbergasted.

"We can help each other Ms. Kuchiki," Uryu smiled as he studied her confused yet shocked expression.

Rukia violets were bright, "How will I be helping you? I am untrained with no experience. I know nothing in fashion and you have the hottest models already. Soul Society is completely successful if not the most successful magazine."

Uryu couldn't help but beam from such a compliment, "Thank you for the kind words but you will be secretly helping me."

"I am?" She raised her eyebrows more confused than ever. What could she have that he needed?

"I want you to help Kurosaki…" He stared at the wide eyes. "This is the first time in years that Kurosaki has even touched a camera…" He shifted his eyes up in a sad thought. "He seems to only be comfortable with you for some reason. He is the best at what he does and I know the magazine will be even more successful if he were to take the fashion pictures."

Rukia remained silent.

"Kurosaki, he has a terrible and sad history which is why he doesn't pick up a camera. I cannot tell you why… but know this. When he took pictures of you, it moved him forward from standing idle for years. You are helping him tremendously and comforting him in a way no one will be able to do. I tried ever since…that day."

Rukia finally cleared her throat after the heavy information that was laid out upon her, "What will be in it for me?"

"I will make you the best."

Rukia casually laughed at him thinking it was a joke. In fact she was laughing very hard which was the first since she caught her boyfriend even though it wasn't too long ago. She wiped away the tears from her laughed before noticing Uryu's face was completely straight.

"Wait… no… you can't possibly be…"

Uryu face was stern, "I am serious Ms. Kuchiki. I will make you a famous model."

"Me? How can I? I am not even tall…" Rukia grimaced at her shortness Ichigo always seems to be pointing out.

"When you are in pictures you can hardly notice. Besides I think it will be nice for the readers that are shorter to be inspired by a girl shorter than the average model."

"I…I am such a simple looking girl…" Her voice trailed off.

Uryu now laughed, "You are not what you think you are. We will need to work on your self-esteem first."

"I don't want to be a model," Rukia stated. She really didn't want to see her ex. She wasn't ready.

"Please let me know your answer at a later time… Besides, wouldn't it be pleasurable knowing you are better than Ms. Arisawa?" Rukia froze while Uryu stood up while checking his watch. "I must be going now, I have to head to the office."

Rukia pondered the thought as she slowly stood up to walk him out the door. They headed quietly before she opened the door to let, Uryu turned to her once more.

"Please accept our offer… at least think about it before bluntly saying no. Just think of Kurosaki…" He gave her a small smile before waving and leaving her path of vision.

She closed the door and walked back to the couch in silence. Her heart was pounding with confusion as she thought of every single word Uryu had relayed to her. She eyes the magazine and slowly reached over to the coffee table to retrieve it. She noticed a bulge between pages and flipped open to the page Uryu obviously wanted her to see. Her heart started to fume in anger as she viewed the same colorless photograph she had saw on Ichigo's desk. Her eyes shifted to the photograph on the opposing page. She lost her breath as she carefully picked up the photograph with her small fingers and held it up to her face.

The girl she was viewing at had the same violet eyes as hers. Her hair was up in a messy bun but few strands of hair fell framing her face as she remembered it was a bit windy that day. Her cheeks were kissed pink as her surprised lips were slightly parted. One small hand was gripping the familiar neckalace that she loved the most and the other grasping just below the hand at her heart. The girl's sweater was slowly falling off her right shoulder revealing a bit of skin.

Rukia couldn't keep her eyes off the photo as she stared back at herself. A tear rolled her pink cheeks as she couldn't help but to think of herself for the first time.

"So beautiful…"


	5. Old Wounds

_"Remember this well. There are two types of fights and we must know the difference when we engage ourselves to battle. To protect life and the fight to protect pride..."_

_-Tite Kubo_

_"Happy Birthday my handsome son! I am so glad you decided to stop by home from college. How is your first year going in photography?"_

_"Thanks Masaki," Ichigo said as he leaned in to kiss his beautiful mom on the cheeks. She hits his arm softly in knowing he greets her by her name because it made her feel young. He watched her smile wide at him as her wavy light brown hair was tied in the back with long strands framing her face down to her chin. "I thought I would stop by to see you and the twins. Where is dad?"_

_Kurosaki Masaki smiled, "He is busy as always in the clinic with clients but he will be done once I finish dinner shortly. Yuzu and Karin should be home from school soon as well." Masaki quickly grabbed his hand as she led him inside their small home. She motioned for him to sit on the sofa, she quickly went to the closet and went behind the coats hanging inside to a hidden shelf. She returned to him with a decent size box that was neatly wrapped in dark blue wrapping paper with a white bow neatly placed on top._

_"This is for you Ichigo, I didn't want your sisters to see… Neither your father as it's just for you! Open it my son!" She patiently waited for Ichigo to unwrap his gift._

_Ichigo smiled at the gift in his hands, "You didn't have to get me anything mom." He carefully ripped the paper to reveal a wooden box that had hinges on one side. The box was relatively large but the case was very nice and sturdy. He lifted the top as his eyes widened up in amazement._

_"A Nikon camera? This has to be fucking expensive!"_

_Masaki frowned slightly while she gently slapped him on the back of the head, "Didn't I tell you not to use that obscene language in our home?" She couldn't help but laugh at his scowl. She watched her son pick the camera out of the case carefully._

_"It took me a while to figure out which camera would be nice for you. I asked around and this was a highly rated camera. I got a great package deal for you!"_

_Ichigo was amazed at the beautiful equipment in his hand before looking up to his mother, "I love it Mom, thanks so much!" Ichigo placed the camera back in the box before throwing his arms around his mother for a warm embrace._

_Masaki was beaming happily at the warm embraced and gently pat his back, "You have to promise mommy that you will have to be the best! I already know you are the best but I want the world to see what I see in you Ichigo. You will be the most successful photographer in Sereitei!"_

_Ichigo pulled back as he gave her a small smile before picking the camera back up in his hands. He got up and went around the table, carefully turning the camera in his hand to properly secure and hold it in his hands. Ichigo still didn't know too much about the many functions and settings on the camera but he knew he had much to research on._

_"Mom, you will be my first picture. Look up and give me a pretty smile."_

_Masaki blushed, "Ichigo my hair is a mess!" She quickly tried to tame her flyways before Ichigo looked up and gave her a small frown._

_"Mom, I got my good looks from you. So just smile!"_

_Masaki laughed and looked at the camera with a wide cheery smile._

'Snap'

 

'Poke'

"…"

'Poke'

"Stop it Uryu. My head is fucking pounding right now; can you go get me some water?" Ichigo kept his eyes shut as he tried to block out the sun from making his headache pound so deadly behind his eyes. He burrowed his face into the soft pillow hoping him suffocating will relieve the pain that was blaring furiously.

"Uryu isn't here. You shouldn't use obscene language at home Ichigo!" A small voice said before he felt a smack on the back of his head, pushing his face further into the pillow.

Ichigo silently laid in his bed confused when he listened for a voice that was very similar to his younger sister. He couldn't possibly have gone home with a stranger last night, not in the state he was in. He slowly raised his head and looked up to stare at the slight scowl on a girl's face that looked awfully similar to his.

"Karin!? What are you doing in my home?" Ichigo frowned slightly as he stared in the dark grey eyes who in returned narrowed at him. She brushed back her straight black hair into a short ponytail before securing it with a tie.

"Don't you mean what are you doing in our home?" Ichigo smirked at her retort, she was always feisty just like him.

He slowly got up from the bed with a yawn and huge stretch, trying to forget the throb in his head. He glanced around and noticed he was in his old bedroom. He dropped his jaw at the thought that Uryu had left him at his dad's house. His vein on his forehead started to twitch as he started to be irked by the decision his Vice President had made. His glance landed back on his younger sister as she crossed her arms.

"Ichigo, you reek of alcohol. Dad will sure give it to you later. He says to take a shower first and meet us for breakfast down stairs," She turned around swiftly before resting her hand on the door frame hesitating to exit for a moment. "I am happy to see you Ichigo." She disappeared after the comment she had made.

Ichigo ran his hand through his hair and he slowly got up but to only quickly sat back down from the pounding headache that was tormenting him from the night of drinking that just seem to not want to fucking go away. He let out a sigh as he got up once more and grabbed the fresh towel that was hanging over the wooden chair at his old desk his sister must have left him along with some of his old clothes. He trudged his way to the bathroom and closed the door behind him. He used both hands and cross them downward in front of his muscular body to grab the bottom of his t-shirt to flip it over his head and off of his body. He went to the shower and turned it on to let the water run hot. He glance in the old familiar mirror and took a good look at himself.

I look like shit… How long has it been since I fucking drank like that?

He groaned to himself removing the rest of his clothes before getting into the shower. He let the hot water run down over his toned body as he brought his hands up and slid his wet hair back. He tried to recall the scene from when he was with the small girl earlier in his apartment. How she was clearly damaged from her relationship with whatever dick she was with. How she looked completely different from the photos that he had taken from the day prior. Resting both his hands on the shower wall in front of him, he thought back at the time he was with her in her apartment.

She was a fucking mess.

_Ichigo back was aching so much as he held onto the now silent girl in his arms. He glanced at his watch and noticed it's been a little over an hour since he got to her apartment. He felt her gently breathing with her head leaning against his broad shoulder and chest. He peeked down and noticed her eyes were closed as she was sound asleep. Her small hands were still clutching on his plain t-shirt as he knew it would be wrinkled underneath her stone grip._

_"Rukia?"He softly whispered to her but no movement was made. He used his fingers of his free hand to gently wipe the tears that were left behind on her face. His stomach had a small knot that a girl would cry so much for something he didn't think was a big deal. He hasn't said those three words, eight little letters to anyone before, if he knew how sensitive just throwing it out there for a reaction it would be he wouldn't have done it in the first place. He continued to gaze at her as he forgot about the ache in his back for just a moment. He saw her loose purple sweater has fallen down her shoulder once again. As he went to pull up the sweater his hand brushed against the soft skin and noticed it was cold causing him to frown at the cold touch. Carefully and quietly as possible, he tried to bend his legs and pick up the fragile girl off the cool bathroom tiles._

_He stood up slowly holding her like a princess in his muscular arms. Rukia stirred a bit in his arms but snuggled into his chest a bit more, still grasping his shirt in her small hands. He went through the door sideways making sure the frame didn't touch her and glanced around her apartment, decided to not enter her bedroom out of privacy but instead settle for the couch to lay her down on. He slowly lay her down onto the couch with her head on the pillow and gently un-gripped her hands from his t-shirt with his own hands and pulled away to grab the large throw blanket on the other side of the long couch but was stopped when he notice she was grabbing his hand in her sleep, not wanting to let it go._

_Ichigo face relaxed with still a hint of concern and he used his long leg to try to grab the blanket with his foot while stretching out his arm comfortably but as far as it could possibly go. He smiled in triumph as he tugged the blanket from the couch with his toes through his black socks to the ground. He easily maneuvered it to him with his foot before he used his free hand to softly lay the warm blanket onto her. She snuggled into the warm blanket but let go of his hand in the process, looking like an ant in a huge blanket._

_Ichigo gave her a small frown as he sighed and stood back up. He glanced over at the door and noticed a plush toy lying on the ground. He went over and picked it up as he stared at its small eyes. He laughed silently as it looked like a stupid kid's toy with and went back over to Rukia sleeping on the couch, lifting her hand and arm up to put the toy in between them. He squat by her side as he observed the puffy face girl. He gently brushed back the long locks that fell on her face._

_Could she be a model?_

_Would he be her photographer?_

_Why does he want her in his presence so bad?_

_He groaned at his thoughts and touched warms cheeks lightly as he was about to head out, "You are fucking something you know that? You drive me crazy midget." He laughed quietly as he slowly rose back up to take his leave._

_"Don't leave me…"_

_Ichigo glanced back down at her wondering if she had woken up. He studied her relaxed face as there were no other movements within her. He was confused if he had heard correctly or not. He rubbed the nape of his neck with a scowl as he went to sit by her feet and lifted the bundled blanket near her small feet to put the blanket over him as he kicked his feet up on the coffee table and laid his head back onto the couch staring at the high ceiling. He casually twisted his head to view the annoying girl but to only smile when he saw a slight smile upon her face. The first one he has seen since he had met her. He closed his tired eyes as he drifted off into the dark bliss himself._

_'Knock Knock'_

"Big Brother! Dad said stop wasting water and come eat right now!" A gentle voice called out to him through the door. Ichigo realized the hot water was now scalding him as his skin was starting to prune. He finished quickly before walking outside in a pair of old jeans and an old band concert t-shirt that was provided to him. Ichigo headed down the stairs as the smell of delicious bacon and eggs hit his nose. He walked into the busy kitchen to see his old man in an apron with an oven mitt on over the hand while holding a hot pan and a wooden spatula in the other.

"Ichigo! How long has it been since we get to have breakfast like this!" Kurosaki Isshin happily said as he dropped the large hot pan onto the table and rushed over to bear hug his son. Ichigo face turned red as his dad's large muscular arms wrapped around hi squeezing the life out of him.

"I…CAN'T…UCKING…BREATH!"

Isshin dropped Ichigo onto his two feet on the ground before smacking him on the side of the head.

"Oye! What the hell dad?"Ichigo scowled as he rubbed the area his dad had smacked.

"Don't use obscene language in our home!" He grinned at his oldest which Ichigo grinned back and hit hi father hard on the shoulders. Isshin winced a little, "I see you are getting stronger Ichigo but have you felt these yet?" Isshin flexed his arms in different poses as Karin and Ichigo both shook their head in embarrassment as he still had the oven mitt and spatula on with the ridiculous apron.

"Sit down you guys or we will be late for high school!"

Ichigo glanced over and saw his other younger sister coming over to them with an apron on over her school uniform as well. She looked over at Ichigo with a huge smile upon her face.

"Big brother! I made you more bacon since I know you like it very much!"

Ichigo gave her a smile before sitting down at his usually seat at the table, "Thanks Yuzu."

Yuzu didn't look anything like her twin sister since they were fraternal. She had softer brown hair similar to their mother's. Her dark brown eyes were much softer as well compared to the both of Karin and Ichigo's. Her hair fell onto her shoulder that she liked to wear in two pigtails.

"Daddy wants more bacon too honey!" Isshin pouted to her as he went to sit at the head of the table.

Yuzu gave him a weary smile but Karin cut in, "Dad you are eating too much! You need to watch your health. Ichigo is younger so he can take more of the crap."

Ichigo laughed, "Thanks… I guess."

Karin looked over at him as she glanced at his outfit, "You look like a teenager Ichigo."

Ichigo glance down at his old outfit, "This is the only crap I have here to wear here." He gave her a scowl, "Just eat."

Yuzu placed some food on his plate as they chatted lively amongst each other while they ate pleasantly. Ichigo glanced at the empty chair besides him as couldn't help but feel the small twinge of hurt within him. Isshin caught noticed.

"Ichigo, come home more often. You live just on the other side of town…"

Ichigo bit into the hot egg yolk, "I know Dad but I am just busy at work that's all. Running Soul Society takes a lot of my time and work."

"I thought Ishida was doing that?" Karin butted into the conversation between the two. "We only see you every few months on holidays or birthdays." She gave him the similar frown that he is so used to doing, "We are already in high school and going to graduate next year. You don't even know what's going on with our lives!"

"Well… I am sure he is really busy…" Yuzu quietly said as she at some rice. She looked down at her plate without looking up.

"Stop defending him Yuzu!" Karin snarled at her sister.

"Karin, that's enough," Isshin calmly said as he stared over at the fuming girl. "If Ichigo is busy then he is busy."

"Come one Yuzu, we have to go to school," She quickly got up and headed for the door.

Yuzu slowly rose from the table and went over to Ichigo to give him a small hug before whispering in his ear, "Don't mind her Ichigo. She just misses you so much that is all. We all do." She gave him a smile before she went over to kiss their father on the cheek before hurriedly taking off the apron and grabbing her bag while trying to catch up to her twin.

Ichigo let out a sigh before rubbing the back of his neck; he turned over to his father.

"Thanks for breakfast old man, I guess I should be heading into the office," Ichigo casually said as he collected his silverware and plate preparing to head to the kitchen to place them in the sink.

"Just stay and sit with me for a moment Ichigo," His dad smiled to him while placing a hand over his. Ichigo slowly lowered to the chair as he stared into those tired eyes.

"You know your sisters really miss you. Karin gets that outspoken temper of hers from you, you know that?" He watched Ichigo tensed his jawline. "Just try to make it home more often or maybe show them around your office since they always read through your magazine each month."

"Ah, I suppose," Ichigo calmly said as he rubbed his neck uncomfortably. "I will try…"

"So, do you have a lovely third daughter for me yet?" Isshin eyes sparkled at him as he was waiting for a hopeful answer. He knew the subject had always irked his son.

"Dad, you know I don't have time for that!"Ichigo said annoyed as his dad eyes teared a little.

"Well you know your old man always wants grand babies around… what about that model girl you went to high school with?"

"Tatsuki?" Ichigo asked with a disgusted look on his face.

"No, not your childhood friend. The… you know…" He held his palms of his hands upward as he placed them right below his chest while lifting them up and down.

"Inoue?" Ichigo frowned as he swat his Dad's hands away from repeatedly pointing out that she had big tits. "There is nothing going on between us anymore Dad, we only dated for a little while in college but now she is just an employee of my company. You know I don't get involved with models or employees." Ichigo sipped the drink out of his cup that was placed before him and noticed it was apple juice. He couldn't help but to give a small smirk.

"Aha! You are smiling because you are thinking of her aren't you!"

"What Rukia? I just told you I don't-"

Isshin gave him a wide smile, "Oh? Another girl I see." His Dad continued to grin as he watched his son get all flustered.

"No, it's not like that! Stop smiling at me like a fucking creep old man! OUCH!"

"Didn't I tell you not to use obscene language in our home!?"

…

"Nice clothes Kurosaki, we should definitely bring back concert t-shirts in one of our future editions. I am sure it will be highly fashionable as you are looking right now."

"Shut it Uryu!" Ichigo growled annoyed as he leaned back on his white one seat chair. "How could you fucking leave me at my parent's house like that?"

Uryu gave him a calm smile as he crossed his legs on the love seat, "I didn't trust you will do well on your own since you were so belligerent last night. I thought your lovely family will take care of you better than anyone else." He shifted his glassed up, "Besides I am sure they would love to see you more often."

Ichigo rested his temple on his hand at it was still throbbing a small amount from last night, "But they don't need to see me drunk as hell!"

Uryu laughed at his old friend, "Oh by the way I am getting dinner with Inoue sometime this week. You should come since she wants you there as well. We all have busy schedules so it will be nice to catch up as old friends."

Ichigo let out a sigh, "I suppose. Just text me the address and time later. Did you invite Chad, is he back from his backpacking across Europe?"

"Good thinking Kurosaki, I believe he is back. I will give him a call-"

'Knock Knock'

"Come in," Ichigo said without looking at his door.

"Kurosaki?"

Ichigo looked up to see the red head poking his head in while looking at him in the face.

"Just get the fuck in here Renji," Ichigo said annoyed as he continued to look at him. Uryu glanced over at him with a curious look on his face wonder why he was here.

Renji noticed Uryu sitting on the couch as well as he nodded in hello to which Uryu did back.

"What do you need?" Ichigo asked as he stared at him with bored eyes.

Renji cleared his throat, "I would like to not be pictured with Arisawa in the future."

"Oh?" Uryu said as he stared interestedly at Renji with widen eyes. "Why is that so Mr. Abarai?" Uryu was intrigued for an answer.

"Well… I just feel it's time for me to move on to perhaps taking solo pictures? I feel it will be a good move for my career."

"Interesting," Uryu said out loud as pondered the request.

"Can't do it," Ichigo said at once as he leaned over the desk looking through the next month literature with a pen in hand.

Renji frowned, "Why not Kurosaki? Don't you think it-"

"Because you two are the fucking hottest models that the public love together. You just started being pictured with her, now you want to be solo? Don't you have an appearance to do with Tatsuki later for the perfume she is promoting? I have to finish this so you may leave," Ichigo said without looking up at the irritated red head.

Renji was completely annoyed but he glanced around the room in search for something or rather someone, "Don't you have an assistant that was just hired recently?"

"No, she has unfortunately quit Soul Society," Uryu said suddenly as he observed the distraught look that gathered on his face. Renji cocked his head at Uryu as if he was wondering if Uryu knew about what had happened between them.

Ichigo rubbed his jawline and muttered, "She was a fucking mess when I saw her at her apartment…" Renji eyes perked up as he stared over at his boss and caught what he had said.

"You visited your assistant at her apartment?" Renji stood waiting for an answer but Ichigo ignored him. Infuriated he turned and left through the door after tensing his body that Rukia may be comforted by someone other than him.

Uryu stared at the door for a moment while deep in thought, he turned to Ichigo writing through the literature with a red pen, "Do you want me to find you a new assistant by the way?"

"Yes," Ichigo said firmly.

Uryu was rather surprised that he has given up on the small girl, "I see… I will get on it then."

"I didn't say I had given up on her," Ichigo said to him as if reading his thoughts. "I want her as my model and not my assistant."

Uryu stood up from his seat as he started to head for the door, "I will think Hinamori will be suitable to be your assistant here." He looked over to see Ichigo nodded with a sigh in confirmation.

"I'll text you later on today about dinner this week."

…

"I am so glad you came for dinner Kurosaki!"

Ichigo glanced up across the candle lit table at Orihime dressed in a white dress that hugged her curves and showed a fair amount of cleavage. Her long auburn hair draped down both her shoulders with side swept bangs. She smiled at him lovingly as she stared at him with dark jeans and a black buttoned up with rolled up sleeves. She always loved it when he wears black because his features and the orange are more defined. The candlelit glow from the table made those ambers look fiercely sexy.

Ichigo glanced around and checked his watch before pulling out his phone, "Where is Uryu?" He glanced down at the sound his phone made and checked the notification.

_'Sorry Kurosaki, Chad and I will have to reschedule.'_

Ichigo scowled at his phone as he return his stare up at Orihime who must be the one conniving this, "Did you plan this Inoue?"

Orihime gave him a seductive smile as she took a sip of her red wine innocently, "How else are you going to see me? I knew you wouldn't come if it was just me Kurosaki."

Ichigo rubbed his right temple in annoyance, "Inoue, what are you trying to fucking do?"

"Kurosaki… I miss us…" She stared at him with wide sad eyes. Before Ichigo could respond the waiter came by and interrupted the conversation.

"I'll have the filet mignon, medium rare," Ichigo stated as he closed his menu and handed to the waiter. Orihime looked up to see that Ichigo was staring out to the night scenery overlooking Sereitei as they were up on the hills. She gave a small frown as Ichigo usually order for her when they were dating.

"For you Ms. Inoue?" The waiter said as he interrupted her thoughts. Orihime smiled up at him.

"I will have the same," She closed the menu with an upset look as she handed to the waiter.

The waiter nodded and took the menu from her before leaving the table. Orihime watch Ichigo casually sip his scotch from the short square glass as he let out an irritable sigh.

"We always wanted to come to this steak house back in college. We were broke back then but now you can practically buy 100 of these restaurants Kurosaki. You worked so hard and look at where you are now!" Orihime beamed at the sexy man before her.

Ichigo ignored her as he took another sip from his drink which caused Orihime to ache a little.

"Kurosaki-"

Ichigo held up his hand to silence her, "Inoue I am not looking to get back together with you. I am just not interested in being with anyone at the moment."

She was taken aback, "Why not Kurosaki? We don't have to be rushed by this… We can take it slow." She gave him a hopeful smile as she stared deeply into his eyes, "I miss the way you touch me. I mean, you were the best I ever had."

"But that didn't stop you from fucking some other guy now does it?" Ichigo bluntly said as he stared back at her with a glower. He could see the hurt behind her eyes.

"Kurosaki… I already apologized to you a million times… We even slept together a few times after… I thought you were passed that?"

Ichigo finished the rest of his drink, "Look. I already took you in to be a model so don't bother asking for anything more from me Inoue."

Orihime felt a tear roll down her cheek as she quickly brushed it away. She nodded her head as she took a deep breath before muttering under her breath, "I won't give you up that easily." She leaned forward on the table as she pushed her bosom up. "Kurosaki, how about we just skip dinner and go straight for dessert?" If she couldn't date him at least she knew she could be hungry for him.

She watched his eyes go from hers down to her chest which she knew he was just as hungry for it as well. She slipped her expensive heel off and raised it to touch the most blessed part of his perfect body. She watched his eyes narrowed as she gently rubbed the tip that was slightly hardening. She knew she was good at teasing him and knew of his weak spots. She smiled deviously at him as he couldn't control himself getting harder by the second.

She sighed in frustration as she stopped when she felt his phone vibrate and sang in his pocket to which he returned to reality unleashed by her tranced. He lifted her foot with his hand and gently pushed it away from him as he reached into his pocket for the singing phone. He stared at the lit screen while he tensed his jawline and immediately slid his finger across.

"You fucking call me now after you kick me out of your apartment midget?" Ichigo's eyes shifted as he was waiting for a reply.

Orihime straightened her back as she gaped a little while staring at Ichigo's strong expression emitting from him.

_"I deeply apologize Mr. Kurosaki…I didn't mean to kick you out of my apartment so suddenly like that…"_

"Don't worry about it anymore. Are you better now at least?"

_"Umm… honestly not quite but I would like to thank you for helping me that day…"_

"Where are you?"

_"I am at my apartment still, but the reason I am calling is-"_

"Never mind that, stay where you are."

_"Mr.-"_

Ichigo clicked the line off before returning his phone to his pocket but pulling out his wallet instead. He tossed some money on the table before standing up, clearly leaving.

"Kurosaki, who was that?" Orihime asked curiously as her heart was beating harder than she would want it to.

Ichigo ignored her as he took a drink from his water, "I have to go Inoue. You can just take home my steak when it comes out to the table. " He motioned to the money resting on the table, " This should cover more than enough for the meal and tip." He quickly left her alone in the dim lit restaurant. She gripped her napkin in her lap before she raised a shaky hand to her wine glass to take another long sip before deciding to down the rest. She was furious as she heard a female's voice on the other end of the line.

She tried to pour herself another glass but observed with a frown that the bottle was empty. She lifted her hand gracefully in the air to flag down a waiter. After a moment the waiter finally came by.

"Your food should be here shortly Ms. Inoue," He calmly said with a smile. "I am sorry for the wait."

Inoue looked annoyed, "Do you know how long I waited for you to come by my table? Get me another bottle of your finest red wine. Stat!"

The waiter apologized once again for the long wait she had and quickly retreated from her table. She reached into her clutch to pull out her smart phone and moved her fingers across the phone furiously.

"Tatsuki, it's me. Can you come and get me? I am going to be drunk by the time you get here. I am at Shitake Steakhouse." She pressed the end key as the waiter returned once again and poured her another glass of wine.

…

Rukia waited nervously on her couch for her boss. She fidgeted with her Chappy doll as she stared at the clock on her wall ticking away.

_I don't know why I called him… I didn't even realize it's almost 9pm._

She felt flustered and got up from her couch to walk over to her bedroom. Right away she went to the night stand and opened the top drawer to grab the ashtray she always left for Renji along with the pack of cigarettes and lighter. Rukia sighed as she went to the living room and opened the windows to let a breeze in from the small town she was overlooking. As she went back to the couch, her fingers pulled out one cigarette from the box and set it between her lips before carefully lighting the end with an inhale. She sucked in the poison and blew it out from her lungs, was normally not a smoker but she missed Renji so bad that she wanted to do something that reminded her of him even though it's so unhealthy.

She glanced at her phone and saw the cracked screen from when she threw it at the wall. Disappointment filled her body as she hasn't touched her phone for days and when she finally did luckily it was still working despite the cracked screen remembering all the miss calls and text from Renji. She took another drag from the cigarette as she went over to the window to peer out to the lit town and blew out the window. Tears were slowly developing within her eyes as she blinked them down her cheeks. She sighed as it's been over a week since she has seen or heard him. Her heart was aching wondering if he was with the bitch at this moment. She wondered if they were wrapped in the comforter that she had bought and in their bed. She wondered if he bites the nape of her neck just like he does for her when he slowly moves within her or how his kisses were so sweet during their love making that she screams into his mouth when she comes. How he gives her small kisses on her forehead when she is breathing heavily as her body was spent from the pleasure he has given her.

She blinked a few more tears as she put out the cigarette in the ash tray she brought over to the window sill. While wiping the tears with the back of her hand she went to the restroom to rinse out the cigarette taste with mint mouth wash and washed her hands. She looked at her appearance to see a solemn girl behind those lifeless violet eyes. Pinching her cheeks a few time to bring color back to her lifeless face. Her hair was down but raggedy as she hadn't brush it for a while. She opened her wall cabinet and grabbed a brush with many bristles and combed through her hair a few times to bring the softness back into the strands.

She heard a soft knock from the front door as she set her brush back into its place. She raised an eyebrow as she thought Ichigo has gotten there a lot faster than she expected. She walked over to the door and unlocked the bolt. She slowly swung it open expecting to see the ambers but instead of the eyes that's hurt her so much.

"Ren…? W-What are you doing here?"

The sorrowful eyes stared back at the hurt ones, "Can we go for a walk Ruks?"


	6. Letting Go

__

__

_"For all those who were born from fear… the path of the fearless one shines as brightly as the moonlight."_

__

-Tite Kubo

Rukia walked ahead of Renji with many emotions running through her veins. She was fuming to see the sight of him but somewhat relieved he finally came by to see her. She walked the sidewalk in the dark not knowing where to go. In the moment she felt like she wanted to escape from everyone so no one may find her.

_Maybe it is too soon to see Ren…_

Rukia continued walking until she felt a warm hand grab hers and spun her around quickly so she was now facing her former lover. She stared surprised into those eyes that tormented her in her reality and dreams. She immediately rolled her wrist out of his grasp quickly as if his touched burned her skin and glared those violets in anguished as the anger seethed out of her pores. Renji swallowed and clenched his jawline.

_He noticed her solemn face and puffy eyes._

__

__

_He noticed she has lost weight due to not properly eating._

_He noticed the heavy bags under eyes due to lack of sleep._

_He noticed her face was colorless and dull._

_He noticed her eyes, the sadness and pain behind them._

"Rukia, listen to me. I know I fucked up bad and hurt you which I cannot imagine how deeply," He watched her tried to stop the tears from escaping by blinking them back. "I know you may never want to forgive me but I just want you to know I regret and fucking hate myself for doing this to you. Please don't let us go like that, please just give me another chance Baby..."

"T-then why? Why did you do this to me?" Rukia managed to choke out to him. Her hands were in a fist as she was tremoring softly. "How could you do this to me…with that bitch?" She gazed at him angrily as the tremoring became more prominent, "If you loved me, why?"

Renji let out a remorseful sigh, "Ruks…" She winced at the sound of her nick name. The only one who had called her that name since she was younger. "I don't know how it happened. It was just minor flirting but then it got out of hand. One thing led to another…" He was lost for words as he ran his hand through his long red hair.

Rukia let out a snort, "Clearly, it got out of fucking hand." She couldn't believe he had guts to face her, after all he had done. Now he is begging for forgiveness and in hopes she would give in?

She noticed Renji stepping closer to her as she put one foot back to be prepared to retract from him.

"I will tell you everything, it's been three months with her," He watched her tremor more from the anger being built up, boiling in her blood. "But I never loved her like I loved you. I still love you. Honestly, I love you more than I did in my entire time with you."

Rukia face remained emotionless as she heard Renji's word of forgiveness. She clenched her fist tight in her hand as she pierced through her skin with her nails.

"Please Ruks, I will wait for you until the day I get you back. The day you will forgive me. Even if it takes a lifetime," He stepped closer to her hoping she believe his honest words.

"I don't think I can ever forgive you Ren…" She failed, the tears started to flow down her cheeks. She was shaking, bad and covered her crying face with her small hands, "I don't think I will ever. You hurt me so bad. You really were my everything Renji…You completely broke me into pieces." Rukia let out a loud sob as she bawled into her small hands.

Renji couldn't take her crying as he rushed over to her and wrapped his arms around shoulders. Rukia instantly tried to push back from her lover but Renji kept his hold and held her tighter into him. She gripped his shirt and buried her face into his chest. Her heart was cracking each time she inhaled her favorite scent in the world. The scent that comforted her the most.

_Comforted her when she fell in the playground…_

__

__

_Comforted her when she was being picked on in school…_

_Comforted her when she felt alone…_

_Comforted her when her parents had passed…_

Now, he is comforting her because of his infidelity. Rukia brought her hands up out of anger as she started pounding her fists on his hard chest. Renji winced at her strong hits but kept his hold around her and allowed her to continued hit him. She pounded away at his chest as she sobbed harder from the hits.

_"I fucking loved you."_

She repeated the same sentenced over and over until she became exhausted from the hits she was giving the hard chest. Rukia rested her aching hands on his chest as she continued to cry. Renji swallowed as he looked up into the dark sky, trying to blink back his own tears. He remained silent with his arms around her shoulders until Rukia finally was able to regain her composure. Renji felt how much weight she had lost through his arms as he lowered to her slender waist. His stomach remained in knots as he cleared his throat.

"I am sorry Rukia… I meant what I said… I will wait for you as long as it takes..."

"I know Ren…" She sighed into his chest, feeling completely defeated.

Renji felt relaxed as this was a first step for them to recovering the reminiscent of their relationship. Her voice was soft and quiet.

"I hear you quit the company…I think it's a good thing for you to not work there."

Rukia pulled slightly back as she gazed up at him, "Why do you think it's not a good idea for me?"

Renji looked down at her, "Well I feel it's best if you didn't work there as it might be uncomfortable to see Arisawa."

She pulled back being completely confused on what he was saying, "Why should I not work there because of that bitch?"

Renji slightly frowned, "I am just afraid she might do something…"

"Something like telling people about what happened between us?"

He tensed his jawline, "Well that too Ruks, but I know how sensitive you can get." Rukia pushed herself completely back from him.

"Why are you afraid if people were to find out about us? Why do you always take me for being weak?"

Renji eyes soften, "It's not like that at-"

Her face raged with anger as those violets were now filled with wrath, "I was about to turn down an opportunity because of what you said actually. Afraid to face my own fears but now, I am going to take it and I will show you. Show you what you have missed out on." Rukia turned around and started walking before she twisted her head back towards him.

"I am not as weak as you think Ren. Don't wait around for me because I know I won't have time for us anymore so please stop showing your face in front of me," With that Rukia continued her way back home through the dark side walk.

Renji gazed at her back as he brought up a hand to rub the back of his neck with a sigh in frustration. His eyes were sad but his heart was somewhat happy at her newfound strength. Her expression was strong, stronger than before at least but he just couldn't let go of the feeling that the new found strength came at the cost of losing each other.

…

Rukia was seething as she was walking towards her apartment but it still didn't stop the fact that her heart was hurting and the tears were always coming. She wiped her eyes as she walked up the steps slowly at her apartment complex with the back of her hand. The void in her heart is still empty and she didn't like the person she was becoming. The person that was always unhappy and sad, that only can be comforted with the tears she shed.

She stopped drowning into her thought at the sight of her boss leaning against her door frame with his arms crossed. Those fierce ambers looked over at her with a concerned look.

"Didn't I just tell you to fucking stay where you are?" Ichigo was irritated at the stubbornness of the small girl.

Rukia completely forgot that she was expecting him, "I am sorry Mr. Kurosaki… I-something has come up that I had to urgently deal with…" She held her breath as she watch Ichigo pushed himself to a standing position and walked over to her. He stopped in front of the small girl and brought his hand up to her face. She continued to stare up at his eyes as she felt his thumb wiped the corner of her right eye.

"Why are you always crying every time I see you now?" He said softly as he gently wiped the skin on the corner of her eye.

Rukia remained silent as she felt another hand on the other side of her face mimicking the first hand. He sighed with frustration but then pinched both her cheeks causing her to yelp out loud in pain.

"Ah- Mr. Kurosaki that hurts!" Her hands went to her face to rub the soreness from the pinch.

Ichigo growled at her, "You are starting to look like shit these days. I am thinking of rescinding my offer to you since you can't fucking take care of yourself."

Rukia rubbed her cheeks as she glared at the man before her and brushed passed him to unlock her door before entering into her home. Ichigo noted that she left the door open for him so he invited himself into the apartment by walking through the door and shutting it closed. Rukia headed for the bathroom to wash she face with cold water, to soothe the puffiness. Ichigo sighed at the poor mannered girl and again, invited himself to sit on her couch. His eyes shifted to the open window and noticed an ash tray on the sill.

Rukia walked out of the restroom with a fresh face and wet hair framing her face from the water splashing on the roots. She glanced around and saw that her boss was over at the window sill gazing down at the ash tray. Rukia walked over to him and grabbed the ash tray from the sill.

"I didn't take you to be a smoker," Ichigo eyes narrowed at the ash tray in hand and the cigarettes on the coffee table.

Rukia shrugged, "I am not. I just smoke from time to time."

"You better fucking stop if you want to be a model," Ichigo threatened as he looked out the window to view the town he has not seen much of. "I don't want my models to age poorly, and cigarettes does just that."

Rukia snorted, "So now you want me to be a model now?"

"Don't you?"

Ichigo gazed deeply within her that caused her to blush. Her eyes shifted between his as he took a step closer to her and slowly lowered his face towards her. Her cheeks started burning as her palms of her hand started to sweat.

_What is he doing… is he going to…_

Ichigo stopped as her lips were mere inches from her, "Well don't you midget?"

Rukia couldn't move, for some reason she felt her body wanting to move her lips onto his. With every molecule within her, she forced herself not to do so but bit her lips and nodded. Ichigo face relaxed as he stood back up with a sigh of relief.

"If you want to be a model, you will have to listen to everything I have to say," Ichigo started as he reached for the ash tray out of her hands. "First, fucking stop smoking." Rukia held out her hands wanting to stop him as she watched him open the trash can lid with his foot before dropping it in along with the cigarettes and lighter. Her heart cringe as she knew it was Renji's and wanted to hold onto it a little longer.

Ichigo watched her face scrunched, "Are you really that disappointed that you can't smoke?"

Rukia started to breath. It's a step forward… "No, Mr. Kurosaki. I just really liked the ash tray that's all." Her eyes lingered on the trash can before she felt a warm hand pulling her to her couch. Ichigo sat down and motioned her to sit as well to which she did, but slowly.

"This isn't going to be fucking easy Rukia. There is a lot of work that needs to be done especially with you not having any type of experience at all…" He rubbed his face with his hands as he crossed him arms while staring at her, "We will encounter people who will be hard to work with and could potentially not support you."

Rukia nodded trying to ignore the knots that were developing within her stomach, "What are the issues do you think that may arise Mr. Kurosaki?"

"Well for starters, you are fucking short," He watched her glare at the comment. "But I think it's something we can use to your advantage." Her lips parted into a confused gape as she pointed her finger towards her chest.

"Me?"

"We have the most readers in any magazine that's out there. I am sure they have many readers who doubt their looks because of the flaws, but you can be something readers can relate to." He continued to gaze at her, "I think this will be a good opportunity for you to at least grasp those readers."

Rukia nodded her head slowly in understanding. She secretly pinched her leg wondering if this was true or a hoax.

"Why do you want me to be a model Mr. Kurosaki?"

Ichigo's eyes relaxed and soften as he wondered the same, "I honestly trying to figure that out myself. I don't know why but I just know it will be best to have you as a model for Soul Society. Something about you is… special."

Rukia blushed from his statement as she didn't think she was special at all.

"We will have to keep you a secret for the time being, so don't go fucking blabbing to your friends," Ichigo threatened as she widened her eyes curiously.

"A secret?"

Ichigo let out his frustration, "Yes, a fucking secret midget. So my competitors don't know what we are planning until you have a debut."

Rukia straightened her spine, "What's a debut?"

Ichigo groaned, "I should have Uryu do the explaining for you since he has more patience than me…" He let out a sigh before continuing, "When you are ready we will have a gala event where you will make your debut to the world."

"Ohhhh, I remember when-" She stopped abruptly because she almost slipped the fact that her ex is a model for him. She remembered when Renji made his debut from Soul Society a couple of years ago. He was all over the place in the media outlet when he debut.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow as he waited for her to finish her sentence but she remained silent which irked him further at the random disruption.

"Anyways, we will need to work on you before you make your debut. It's a fucking expensive event but Uryu insist we are to debut our models properly in Soul Society."

Rukia grew nervous, "So everyone will be at the debut?" She didn't know how she will feel once Renji or Tatsuki finds out about her being a new model for Soul Society.

Ichigo nodded, "Don't worry as I know this can be very overwhelming with fucking high profile people there. Most likely you will be with me most of the time." She relaxed a little knowing she had some comfort during the gala event. She gazed at her boss handsome features feeling somewhat like he was a knight for her who happened to always appear whenever she was feeling down as of lately.

Ichigo felt a bit uncomfortable as he caught Rukia staring so intently at him. He couldn't help but let the pink fill his cheeks slightly and cleared his throat in the process breaking out of her gaze.

"Thank you Mr. Kurosaki," Rukia quietly said which caused the amber to look surprised. She stood up in front of him, "I know I will be tough to work with but I want to thank you properly for this opportunity you have given to me so unexpectedly. I will surely do my best for Soul Society." She bowed her head respectfully at him.

"W-Why the hell are you being so formal with me now?" Ichigo shifted awkwardly as the violets looked at him confused. "We have a lot of fucking work to do so don't go thanking me yet. As far as I know, you might hate me later and give up."

Ruka couldn't help but glare at the challenge, "I won't give up Mr. Kurosaki."

Ichigo laughed as he got up, towering over her. He stepped closer to her with a smirk, "Don't forget what you said." Rukia continued to look up at him with competitive eyes.

"I won't."

…

"Are you really fucking asking me how was dinner with Inoue?" Ichigo lowered his bottled water to the desk as he leaned back and partially sitting against Uryu's desk as Uryu was typing away on his laptop before looking up at his old friend curiously.

"Was there something wrong that had happened during dinner?" He pushed up his glasses with his middle finger as he watched Ichigo's eyes glaring red at him. "I thought it would be a nice dinner for you to catch up with her." Uryu was being honest, he knew Ichigo needed some time with her.

"You knew Uryu didn't you; you knew she wanted to get back together with me?" He crossed his arms waiting for an answer as he stared annoyed.

Uryu gave a small smile as he closed his lap top on the desk, "Kurosaki. You are so engulfed with work that I felt maybe it wouldn't be a bad time to get a companion." He cleared his throat, "It wouldn't hurt if you had a girlfriend…"

"But with Inoue? Uryu, out of all the people… you know I am not interested in being with her anymore, especially since she fucked some other guy."

Uryu frowned at the thought, "I know how difficult it was for you when it had happened…" He frowned further when he thought of Rukia with her boyfriend similar to Ichigo's situation. He glanced at his phone and noticed he has not received any word from the small girl. He tapped his finger wondering if he should give her a call or not but Ichigo interrupted his thoughts with the answer.

"Uryu, I need you to focus on the office here while I am with Rukia for the next few weeks or longer."

Uryu raised an eyebrow curiously, "Ms. Kuchiki? Don't tell me she…"

Ichigo nodded before he completed the question, "She is going to be a lot of fucking work before she debuts so I won't be around the office as often as I would like."

"Are you going to have Mr. Ayasegawa take the pictures of her for her debut?" Uryu was very curious on knowing the answer. He watched Ichigo pondered the question in deep thought as he looked down and fiddled with the water bottle on Uryu's desk.

Ichigo remained silent as Uryu knew not to probe any longer on the sensitive subject as he watched him swallow while tensing the jaw line.

"I will have Ms. Matsumoto Rangiku prepare for her make over as soon as you feel she is ready and Mr. Ayasegawa for taking photos soon after when he isn't shooting the other models," He waited for Ichigo to nod but he did not. He just stared at the water bottle still deep in thought in his hands.

"Kurosaki?"

Ichigo finally looked up at Uryu as if he was being awakened by being lost in his mind.

"I would like to request we keep this a secret from the other models as best as we can," Uryu proposed with a gleam in his eyes. "I don't want her to be intimidated by…the models and be afraid of the outcome that they may have."

"Why would there be any hostility Uryu?" Ichigo asked inquisitively as he narrowed his eyes.

Uryu shifted his glasses, "I just wanted to go over all the precautionary details as you know how some of the models might be reluctant on accepting Rukia since she isn't exactly what people expect in a model."

Ichigo shrugged his shoulders, "If you think we should then I don't see why not. Just notify the makeup team to come over to my place then after I give you the word she is ready."

Uryu nodded, "I will also send Ms. Hinamori to assist you as well since she is excellent at orginization. I will explain carefully over our employees who will work with Ms. Kuchiki before the debut to keep this project confidential. I will contact Mr. Ayasegawa to see how his schedule is-"Uryu stopped when Ichigo got up about to head for the door to exit.

"Don't bother. An incompetent bastard wouldn't be able to photograph her, like the way I do."

"Does this mean?" Uryu didn't get his answer as Ichigo had already left the room. He smiled to himself as he brought his fingertips together.

…

_"I-I don't think I can do this… I don't think I can be a famous model. What if I fail?" Rukia was standing in Ichigo's back yard where she last had her first photoshoot. The sun was slowly going down over the horizon as she stared into the serious ambers. She fidgeted with apiece of grass in her fingers as her confidence dwindled away slowly._

__

_"Are you afraid because of Renji?" Ichigo asked as he stepped forward to her. Rukia eyes amplified as she slowly nodded her head with confirmation. "Are you afraid of not being able to be better than Tatsuki as well?"_

_Rukia nodded again as she watched her boss stepped closer to her once more._

_"What the fuck do you need to be afraid of?" Ichigo demanded as he moved his foot forward._

Rukia felt the tears about to make an appearance but she blinked them back.

_"Don't tell me you are going to fucking cry now? All I ever see you do is cry!" Ichigo voice raised as the wind carried the harsh tone with the wind._

_"You don't understand! I don't have any confidence in myself! How can I be better than the one who betrayed me? The one who I love so much?" Rukia didn't care that the tears were now falling. She jerked forward as Ichigo grabbed onto her and brought her close to his chest._

_"Are you that stupid? Don't you know you have the most successful photographer standing by your side?"_

_Rukia raised her hands and gripped at the fabric on his prominent chest, "But you will just leave me like how he left me…"_

_Ichigo grabbed her face with both hands so she was staring at him but her eyes shifted away._

_"Look at me."_

_Rukia closed her eyes as she refused. She let the tears burn her eyes as she grew stubborn._

_"I fucking said look at me!" His voice echoed the quiet scenery as he watch her open her eyes to gaze into his._

_"I won't leave you midget. Whatever I say just do and I promise you won't fail. I will not let us fail."_

_Rukia nodded her head as best as she can into his hands before her eyes returned to his face. She admired his now relaxed face and couldn't help but to blush at his beauty. Her heart steadily beat as she watched his hand brushed back the bangs that always dangled in front of her face. She gripped his shirt tighter with her hands as she pulled the fabric closer to her bringing his face closer to hers. She didn't know what she was doing but her body felt as if it was taking over._

__

__

_She closed her eyes and balanced her weight on her toes as she reached up for him. She could feel his breathing growing a bit heavier as it became more prominent on her lips as he was inching closer to her._

"Wake up!" __

__

__

__Rukia kept her eyes closed, "Excuse me Mr. Kurosaki?"

_"I fucking said wake up!"_

Rukia stirred in her bed as she heard Ichigo's voice filling her bedroom. She opened her eyes and brought her hands to her face as she could feel the blush warming her cheeks recalling the weird dream.

"I can't believe I almost kissed him in my dream…"

"Kiss who?"

Rukia yelped terrified as she sat up on her bed in the dark bedroom and blinked a few time to see Ichigo standing next to her bed with his arms crossed.

"What the hell Mr. Kurosaki! Why are you in my bedroom like a creep!" Rukia fumed as she pulled her bed sheets up over her. She was wearing her usually night shirt that was Renji's but she wasn't wearing any shorts over her laced thong.

Ichigo groaned as he went over to the door to switch on the lights, "Why do you think I asked for your house key midget?" Rukia dropped her jaw a little as she had forgotten of giving him a spare. "Besides, I wouldn't have come in here if you wouldn't have answered your damn phone."

Rukia looked over at her phone on the night stand carefully without letting the bed sheet go and noticed it was on silent. She also noted the time.

"Mr. Kurosaki, I wouldn't be answering my phone at four in the morning! What the hell are you doing here?!"

"Get up; we are going for a run."

Rukia groaned as she noticed his running attire he had on, "Are you serious? You can't be serious…"

Ichigo headed out the bedroom, "If you are serious about your modeling career you will listen to me. So get up, I will be waiting downstairs for you." Rukia listened for the front door to close before she kicked off her bed sheets in anger. She ruffled her hair as she went into her closet to search for some workout clothes that Renji had bought her but never used recently. She leaned back against the door frame as she recalled the dream she had of her boss. She pounded her forehead with a fist lightly as she cursed herself for having such an inappropriate dream but it couldn't help the blush to form on her cheeks as she kept thinking about the kiss they were about to have.

Ichigo yawned as he leaned back against the apartment building with his arms crossed. The air was crisped but somewhat warm as he glanced around the dark scenery. He checked his watch and reached for his phone in his jogging pants but stopped when the door swung open right beside him. He saw Rukia walking out but she didn't see him behind her. He glanced at her designer black yoga pants that hugged her curves perfectly and couldn't help but checked out her butt as the leggings were shaping them perfectly. She was wearing a matching light jacket with her long hair tied back in a high pony tail. Ichigo kept his pose as he continued to stare at her, especially her ass.

Rukia glanced around in the darkness as she brought her hands on her hip pissed.

"Are you kidding me?" Rukia said out loud as she glanced around for her boss.

"Boo."

Rukia jumped as she felt a whisper closely in her ear which caused her to bring her elbow back into Ichigo's stomach. Ichigo bent over as he winced in pain from the surprised hit. He rested his hands on his knees as he glared up at the fuming girl.

"What the fuck was that for?" Ichigo rasped.

Rukia smirked, "Don't surprise me like that. It's your fault."

Ichigo stood up from his knees and gave her a small smile which caught Rukia by surprised. She blushed as she started walking on the usual sidewalk she always takes for her long walks whenever she needed time to think. She stretched out her arms and legs while walking before going into a slow paced jog. She felt Ichigo by her side as he started to jog as well but couldn't help but to run a little bit of ahead of her do to her short legs.

He kept a smooth pace but tried not to go too much further ahead than her. He glanced back and noticed her eyes stared forward but not directly at him but more so in a serious trance. Her arms swung by her side in a steady rhythm as she breathed in her nose and out through her small mouth. Her short legs were moving at a steady pace but fast. Ichigo returned forward and jogged with a smile on his face as he led her through the dark streets. The sun was slowly peeking out from the horizon as Ichigo slowed down and tried his best to keep beside the motivated girl.

"You tired?" Ichigo casually asked as he glanced over at her. Her hair framing her face was matte with sweat. He widened his eyes as she unzipped her jacket and took it off before tying around her small waist. She was wearing just a purple sports bra underneath with her midriff showing. Ichigo returned his eyes forward as he couldn't help but glimpsed at the protruding nipples through the fabric of her bra.

"I am not that bad in shape as I worked out a lot with my older brother growing up," Rukia finally said as she returned her focus to her breathing. They ran for about five miles until they hit a large park that Rukia always played in when she was younger. She fell to the grass as she gasped for air while wiping the sweat off of her hairline.

_How long has it been since I ran? Usually I am good for 10 miles but it was harder to continue on even at 5 miles…_

_She felt something cold hit her stomach and glanced down to see a water bottle was laying on the grass in between her legs. She looked up and saw Ichigo was taking a large drink out of his bottled water. What she really noticed was his shirt was off and draped across a shoulder. She gazed at his perfect chest wishing she was his shirt._

__

__

It was chiseled and very tone as the muscles were protruding out perfectly. His waist was slender but the abs was much defined that she wanted to run her fingers across the tan skin of his. She blushed with debating thinking that his body was slightly sexier than Renji's. She didn't think anyone would compare to his until she saw Ichigo's. Her eyes lowered to those two delicious lines protruding down inside of his sweats.

Ichigo caught her obvious stare, "You haven't seen a man's body before? You haven't seen your boyfriend's before?" He smirked as he watched her blush even more before standing up to glare at him and his cockiness.

"Ex-boyfriend and yes I have seen his body. So much better than yours," She saw his smirk turn into a frown which caused her to smile at the sight.

"Is that so?" He stepped closer to her as he grabbed her hand from her side and placed it on his warm abs. "He's fucking better than this?" His eyes were studying hers.

Rukia froze as she felt his hard abs with her palm of her hand; she couldn't help but press gently at the tone physique being entranced by the sexiness. Ichigo let go of her hand immediately as he didn't expect her touch to… excite him. He turned away from her as he was blushing himself from the soft touch of her hands on his lower abdomen.

"Let's run back, try to keep up."

…

"How is Ms. Kuchiki coming along with her training?" Uryu asked as he waved for the bartender to make him his usual drink.

Ichigo worked with her secretly for the next month or so by waking her up early in the mornings to go for their runs to maintain her shape. He noticed her stamina was much better and her body was becoming toner yet sexier to him.

"She is working hard I must admit," Ichigo casually said as he sipped his scotch. He looked over at Uryu, "I am pretty fucking impressed with her stamina."

Uryu face dropped, "Don't tell me you already slept with her Kurosaki."

Ichigo scowled, "What the hell? You know I don't get involved with my employees." His jaw line tensed as he shook his head in disbelief. "It's not like that with her Uryu."

"What is it like then?"

"What are you trying to get at Uryu?" He glared at his friend who was clearing probing his thoughts.

Uryu chuckled, "Nothing, it just seems you are always with her even when I call."

The vein was ticking away on Ichigo's neck, "I am fucking training her to be a model Uryu. She is a lot of work so I have to be involved."

Uryu nodded, "I see. When can we send the makeup team over?" He watched him think for a moment.

"Soon, I just need more time with her."

Uryu grinned with a nod as he sipped his vodka cranberry. He peered at his friend expression when he softly said he needed to spend more time with her. Uryu drummed his fingers on the counter afraid that the debut may cause a scene or heartache to his friend.


	7. Makeover

**Chapter 7: Makeover**

_"Always solving, always breaking apart, always creating… That is a wish for despair."_

_-Tite Kubo_

It was early in the afternoon at Ichigo's home as the team scurry for Rukia's first official photoshoot.

"What is this?" Rukia looked at the contraption in her hand with a curious look. The violets glanced over at the black metal using her fingers to open and closed the contraption.

"You are so silly Rukia, it's an eye lash curler!" Momo giggled as she grabbed it from her small hand. "You hold it up to your eyelash like this…" She held the curler to her long eyelashes and squeezed the handles together gently. "Just like that."

Rukia stared in awe at the girl's curled lashes, "So that is how you use it properly." Momo smiled and nodded her head as she handed it back to Rukia.

"Oh dear, Kurosaki says you need a lot of work but I didn't think I will need to teach you about make up," A flowery voice filled the room. The two girls glanced over at the voluptuous woman with long blonde hair.

"Well that's why we have to teach her Ms. Matsumoto!" Momo said cheerfully as she glanced back and watched Rukia tried to curl her lashes.

She smiled at them before she walked forward to the beautiful vanity table. They were in Ichigo's home since they couldn't work on her make over at Soul Society due to confidentiality. His bedroom master bathroom had a huge elegant vanity table with lights lining the over sized mirror. They were in awe at the beautiful table but noticed he had no use for it until now.

_"You never used the vanity table before? It's so beautiful Kurosaki," Rangiku said as she ran her stiletto acrylics across the marbled counter top._

_"I never have use for it as I don't need to stare in the mirror in the mornings to get ready," Ichigo said annoyed as he watched the woman's eyes sparkle at the lights lining the mirror. "Anyway, this is for Rukia now. She can use this table for when she gets ready for the photo shoot."_

_"Oh? The new model you want for Soul Society?"_

_A different voice answered her question, "Yes, she is going to be debut shortly." Rangiku glanced over to Uryu casually walking over to them. "So please do your best with our new model as she is very special to Kurosaki." He watched her nod but with an intrigued smile upon her face, "This is to be kept confidential between Ms. Hinamori and yourself. She will be assisting the project as well."_

_"How did you want her to be made over?" Rangiku casually asked as she stared at herself in the mirror fixing the necklace she was wearing that slid between the cracks of her cleavage. She smirked to herself when she saw Uryu blushing to himself as he immediately turned away from her._

_Ichigo thought for a moment with his chin in hand, "She is naturally pretty… so maybe enhance it a little bit as this will be a head shot shoot. Nothing too extreme for now."_

Uryu quickly quipped in, "Kurosaki loves long hair." Rangiku giggled as Ichigo threw daggers over at Uryu's direction with his eyes.

Rangiku stared at Rukia through the mirror, "You are quite a beauty. Kurosaki was quite right."

Rukia pointed to herself, "Me?" She blushed slightly. "Thank you for being too kind, but I am nothing too special…" Ichigo said that about her?

Momo giggled at the shyness, "So what are we going to be doing today with Rukia?" She lifted the strands of hair off of Rukia's face.

Rangiku hummed in thought as she rested her chin in hand, tapping her long nail on the side of her face, "Well Kurosaki likes her natural beauty. So we will work with that and enhance the features a small bit."

Rukia heart beat just a tad harder as she looked up at the makeup artist, she didn't think Ichigo find her attractive at all.

"Are you ready for your transformation Ms. Kuchiki?" Rangiku grinned as she picked up a hair brush to which Rukia nodded nervously.

"Don't worry, Mr. Kurosaki wouldn't have picked Ms. Matsumoto to do your make over if she wasn't the best Rukia. Trust her!"

…

Uryu watched Ichigo casually setting up his equipment in an empty room in his home that he always used for quick photoshoots. The sun light was shining perfectly in the white room as he moved the reflectors around and test shooting with his Nikon camera.

"I am happy Kurosaki," Uryu said quietly as he leaned back against the wall. He watched his old friend hesitated a little from the comment.

Ichigo let out a sigh as he straightened his spine, "What the hell do you mean by that now Uryu?"

Uryu chuckled, "I haven't seen you… motivated until recently. You really are going to photo shoot Ms. Kuchiki?" He gave him a smile of encouragement.

Ichigo gave him a bored look as he set a black stool in the middle of the room surrounded by the photography equipment.

"I don't have anyone else that can shoot her like how I can and stop giving me that look Uryu!" He quickly glanced over at the smirking man. "It's not what you think, this is completely professional and my job as the founder of Soul Society."

Uryu nodded at the flustered man in agreement, "Alright Kurosaki, I completely understand. I am going to head back to the office to finalize the newest edition of next month's magazine."

"I already did it Uryu. Go to my desk in my home office and retrieve the final draft in the blue envelope," Ichigo stated as Uryu eyes beamed with surprised.

"Very well, I will bring it to the editors. Let me know how her first shoot goes Kurosaki but I know it will go well since you are after all, the best."

Ichigo smirked at the comment as Uryu left his him to finish finalizing the set. He took a step back and smiled as it felt good to touch almost his entire equipment. He went to lean against the large window wondering how long it has been since he used the empty room for his photo shoot set. Grabbing the camera in hand, he went through the settings to finish the preparation.

Uryu smiled to himself as he stopped in Ichigo's bedroom to see how the makeover is coming along. He stopped with a huge smile erupting on his face and quickly glanced over at Rangiku.

"Ms. Matsumoto, you are simply outstanding!" Matsumoto simple beamed from Uryu's compliment. Her cheeks slightly blushed from the adoration that showed on the man's face.

Rukia glanced over at Uryu with a blush, "Does it really look that good Mr. Ishida?"

Uryu nodded, "You were beautiful before but this makeover just simply enhanced your beauty. I am sure Mr. Kurosaki will love it."

"Can she look now Ms. Matsumoto?" Momo asked excitedly. All three of them looked towards the blonde.

Rangiku laughed, "Of course Momo. Why don't you do the honors?"

Momo smiled as she twisted the chair to the mirror. They all watch Rukia widened her eyes at the reflection of herself.

…

Ichigo sighed as he checked his watch to see the sun was about to go down as the makeover has taken quite a while. He messed with the camera in hand as he continue to wait. It's been so long since he actually had a photo shoot. The feel of the camera in his hands brought back the painful memories but he brushed it to the back of his mind. It was time to move forward. A soft knock was heard as Ichigo turned his head towards the door.

"Ms. Kuchiki is just about ready. Do you need me to standby for the shoot Kurosaki?" Rangiku asked as she waited patiently for the demand. She couldn't help but noticed how attractive he was in dark blue jeans and a black hooded sweater that was unzipped casually revealing a tighter gray v-neck t-shirt underneath. His pectorals slightly bulge through the t-shirt. Kurosaki Ichigo, my he was a very very sexy man.

Ichigo shook his head as he returned his eyes to the camera, "This is just a simple shoot. Mainly a head shot as I want to start her portfolio. Thanks Rangiku for your help on this project, you can leave with Hinamori to go back to the office. I believe Renji and Tatsuki have a shoot tonight as well so you will be assisting their makeup."

Rangiku nodded her head, "Alright Mr. Kurosaki. Give me a call if you need me for any matter." She gave him a devious smile, "Ms. Kuchiki… I believe she will be exactly how you wanted her to be." With that, she swiftly turned and exited out of the room leaving him alone.

While turning to the large glass window that made up the wall, he smirked to himself at her subtle comment. He shook his head at the comment as he returned his gaze to the camera.

_She is over her head thinking she can turn anyone into a fucking beauty queen. Rukia wasn't even bad to begin with anyways…_

Ichigo noticed something moving in the window reflection. He glanced upwards to stare at a moving figure near the door frame. Turning his head to the moving figure caused him to drop his jaw a little and made his heart beat fast just a little.

Just a little.

Rukia looked shyly at him as she slowly walked towards him wrapped in a thin black robe. Her raven hair was long; it reached towards the middle of her back and curled slightly at the ends. The bangs that always seem to be in the middle of her face were gone as the hair was now parted in a way where the bangs swept to the side gracefully. Her skin was flawless and only needed minimal makeup as he had predicted. Her eyes lashes were thick and very voluminous coated lightly with black mascara. The jaw bone of her cheeks had a hue of bronze as if the sun had kissed her face at the right spots. Her brows were slightly thickened and framed her perfect face well. Ichigo couldn't help but noticed her lips as it looked luscious and supple. The lips were nude but had only a coat of sheer gloss.

Rukia fiddled with her new long hair trying to hide her blush from the stare she was getting from her boss. She couldn't read if he liked her enhanced look of not so she lowered her eyes to the ground to avoid further eye contact with him.

Damn it, I didn't expect this… Ichigo gripped the camera tightly in his hands as he continued to stare at the beauty before him. He groaned a little inside silently as he cursed himself a million of times for being so damn attracted to the small girl, his employee.

"Look up at me," Ichigo try to calmly say as he slowly stepped forward to her. He held the camera in one hand and used the other to gently lift her shy face to return his daring gaze. "You need to be more confident in your self Rukia… with or without make up." His eyes shifted between hers before it lowered to her lips. Fighting every single cell in his body he tried not to lean down and kiss her, taking in those enticing lips with his. Removing his hand from her chin he tenderly grabbed her hand to lead her to the black stool in the center of the room.

"This will be a simple shoot for now so don't be fucking nervous with me…" Swallowing again, he felt as if he was the one that was more nervous this time. _Get a hold of yourself bastard, she is just another model._ "Just relax and I will direct you." _You fucking relax Ichigo… she is just an employee for you and nothing more._ Ichigo kept fighting with his inner self as he tried to maintain under control.

Rukia nodded her head but her body tensed when Ichigo lowered her robe shoulders revealing the pale skin underneath. She shuddered when his hand grazed her shoulders while lowering the fabric. Rangiku must have known to put her in a black bandeau and robe for the shoot.

Ichigo couldn't help but stare at the soft skin that was being revealed to him. He wondered how she would react if he trailed his lips from hers down the side of her jaw to the curve of her neck. How sweet her skin would taste on his lips if he was nibbling at the delicacy. Rukia grabbed the front of the robe from going down further with both her hands as she stared up at him innocently with her lips slightly parted causing him to almost drop the camera in hand. He slowly backed up from her and quickly turned on the camera trying to maintain his dignity of being aroused.

'Snap'

Ichigo cleared his throat at the innocent scene he just captured and tried to remain cool, "Rukia…this is your portfolio for your debut. This shoot is the most important one since its mainly facial expressions." Rukia nodded her head nervously. "This is a very… intimate shoot." Ichigo waited for her to nod again before raising the camera up.

"I don't know what I should do though Mr. Kurosaki…" Rukia fidgeted with her hands nervously as she looked up towards him. 'I am afraid I might fail you. I never know what poses I should do as I feel it may be silly…"

He thought for a moment at the self-conscious girl, "What is your brother like?"

Rukia raised an eyebrow confused at the random question, "Excuse me?"

Ichigo grimaced, "Tell me a funny story about your brother."

Rukia thought for a moment and started laughing as she brushed her long hair back behind her ear recalling an old memory.

'Snap'

"One time we were playing in the playground and I was swinging very high on a swing set when I was about 7 or 8. I jumped off the swing at its peak and I landed on my ass instead of my feet!" She brought up a hand up to run it back through her scalp as she blushed out of embarrassment at him.

'Snap'

"I was crying so much because it was hurting but not as bad as I thought. I think I was crying from just the embarrassment but Nii-sama comes over and was freaking out because our parents told us not to jump off the swings like that because we will get hurt one day. They strictly told my brother that if I get hurt from that he will be in trouble for letting me." She gave a cute smile as she recalled her brother reaction.

'Snap'

"He was about to cry because he thought I couldn't walk which made me cry even more because it was so funny to see him like that. So I started faking my injury and that I couldn't walk." She laughed out loud as she gave a devious grin.

'Snap'

"So he ran all the way home scared because he was going to get it from mom and dad. I just sat there watching him running back crying. That was the only prank I played on him… but…" Her face relaxed as she stared at Ichigo with calm yet sorrowful eyes.

'Snap'

"That's when I met him... He saw me crying before and the whole scene that evolved from it. He came and checked on me to see if I was okay…" Her eyes shifted down as she grabbed the back of her neck with a small sigh.

'Snap'

"He gave me a white flower that he picked from the weeds nearby the playground… to stop me from crying like a baby…" She blinked a few times before staring back up at Ichigo. A tear slowly rolled down her left eye.

'Snap'

"I am sorry. I don't know why I am telling you this or even how it got to this… I must ruin the picture for you."

Ichigo talked behind the camera, "Are you mad?"

Rukia looked at him with wide surprised eyes.

'Snap'

"What do you mean if I am mad?" Rukia heart was beating fast as her anxiety started to erupt slowly from the subtle question.

"Are you made that you guys broke up?" Ichigo asked boldly.

Rukia furrowed her brows as she remained silent at Ichigo, offended slightly with her lips slightly parted.

'Snap'

"Why do you cry for him every time I see you? If you want to be with him then just fucking be with him. I don't know why you broke up in the first place but get back together with him if you can't be better off without him" Ichigo lowered the camera so she could see his eyes. He didn't know what he was doing or why he was provoking her on the subject of her ex but it frustrated him knowing how much she was crying over him.

"I can't be better off without him?" Rukia was growing furious as she looked at him. "I should be better off without him! That's why I am fucking doing this so I can be better off without him!" She was angry as her voice started to rise and the anger seething out of her pores.

'Snap'

"I deserve better than to be cheated on!" Her voice echoed the room as Ichigo lowered the camera once more and froze with his stare on her. She was shaking as she started to cry.

"I am sorry, I didn't know you were cheated on…" Ichigo felt his heart ripped apart from the guilt he established from probing. He thought back on the time he caught Orihime with another guy. He could imagine the pain that was running through her veins but this was a man that had been with her since she was seven. He gripped the camera tightly out of anger from his selfish stupidity.

Rukia started to yell with tears running down her face, "Why does everyone think I can't be confident on my own? This isn't fucking fair…" She covered her hands with her face not caring about the shoot or her makeup smearing as she quietly cried. She heart fast footsteps which suddenly led to warm arms around her bare shoulder pulling her off the stool and crashing into a warm chest. She shifted her face up in confusion from her hands to only be surprised by the warms lips that collided into hers. Her hands gripped his hooded zip up sweater as she tried to process that her boss was now kissing her. She felt both of his hands on her neck cradling her jaw as he tilted his head slightly allowing her to breathe properly.

Her head was spinning his confusion as she couldn't help the new feeling that was discovered within her at the foreign kiss. She had not kissed anyone else before, only Renji. She closed her eyes as she melted into his sweet kiss and pulled Ichigo close to her as she allowed him to fully take her into the pure bliss. He softly nibbled at her lips causing her to part them slightly which allowed him to explore inside of her mouth. Their tongues dance beautifully and gracefully with each other as if they were introduced long ago.

_Ichigo wanted her._

_He wanted all of her._

But he knew he had to stop it before it had gotten too far with her. The heart was telling him that this wasn't right, that this wasn't the time for this. He only wanted to help her but not to please her like this, not when she was vulnerable. To take advantage. He couldn't help that his body wanted her and started to take control over him.

His hands lowered to the robe she was wearing and untied it at the front so it dropped to the ground into a black puddle. He trailed his lips to the side of her jaw and the taste was just as he imagine, sweet but not as sweet as her mouth. A moan escaped from her lips which caused him to gently pick her up to have her legs wrapped around his waist. He noticed she was wearing no shorts but a lace thong which caused him to go crazy as he gripped her ass with his hands, helping her stay around his waist and turned around to press her back against the large window. Her moans became louder as he nibbled at her neck as her hands went up to tangle with the soft orange locks. Ichigo held her up with one arm as he freed his hand and started rubbing her thigh and trailing up her ribcage.

Rukia felt a vibration on her legs as she opened her eyes quickly from the phone ringing inside Ichigo's front jean pockets. His eyes opened quickly to as he realized what he was doing and quickly put her back down onto her feet. They stared at each other with blushing cheeks before Ichigo glanced down at the body that evolved from the month of exercise. Her bosoms were wrapped in a black fabric but the cleavage was protruding nicely out of the bandeau. The ambers couldn't stop looking at the small girl's body, a beautiful woman's body. His erection was growing but he didn't want to purse any longer. He twisted around and grabbed the robe from the ground and held it out to her without looking at her.

Rukia slowly grabbed the robe in a daze and watched him exit the room without a word while pulling the phone out.

He headed out of the house to the back yard trying to maintain his composure as he answered the phone with a gruff greeting.

_"Something wrong with your voice my son?"_

Ichigo rubbed the nape of his neck feeling a bit annoyed with the interruption because if it hadn't happened…, "I am just busy. What's up old man?"

_"Come by for dinner right now. The twins won't eat unless you are here Ichigo…"_

He groaned, "I can't exactly since I am in the middle of work."

"Do you know what day it is…?"

His eyes shifted trying to recall what was so special about the day until they widen once they did recall. He tensed his jawline as his dad took the silence as confirmation.

_"We will be waiting for you."_

Ichigo stared at the blinking screen before he shut his eyes in pure frustration. He ran his hand through his hair and glanced over at the large window to the room where Rukia would be. He sighed as he tried to get himself together with the mixed emotions that were developing within him. What was it that was bothering him so much? Was it this day? Was it the random attraction that he has gained over the small girl? He was just fine with how things were before he had met her. He was casually running his business yet being able to go to the bars and hook up with any women that he had wanted. He never had a woman made him this annoyed or irritated before until he had met her, the midget.

_Get it together you bastard._

He shoved the phone back into his pocket and walked back into the house to the room that he left her in.

"Sorry-"He glanced around an empty room wondering where the small girl had gone. He walked around his home to his bedroom that was now lit in the darkness and walked into his master room. Heading towards the large bathroom he found Rukia sitting at the vanity table looking at herself in the mirror. She used her fingers to twist the ends around the tips before releasing the soft curl. Eyeing the tissues that Matsumoto had left on the table, she grabbed one and wiped the mascara that had smeared from the tears from prior. Her slender hand grabbed the blush and studied it curiously before grabbing a large rounded brush and dabbing it with the brush.

"This is a really pretty color…" She said to herself as she lightly brushed it on the apple of her cheeks. She smiled at the sight as she returned her gaze to the blush, "Makeup does do wonders for you…"

"You don't fucking need it."

She dropped the brush from her hand to the table as she glanced up and peered at Ichigo looking directly at her through the mirror. She blushed making the pink hue more prominent as she grew embarrassed at him catching her putting on makeup. The intense ambers stared into the violet for a moment before turning away from her.

"Today is done. We will continue the photoshoot at a later time. Get dressed, I will take you home."

He left her alone in the bathroom and headed for his kitchen. He leaned against the center island as he crossed his arms waiting patiently for her. The thoughts were still pounding its way in his head as he tried to shut them out. He couldn't help but wanting to finish what he had started and it didn't help that she was in his bedroom with a large bed to do many things in. The thoughts finally dismissed as he saw her walking towards him in boyfriend jeans that were ripped up the legs and a loose fitting simple t-shirt. Her long hair was pushed to one side over her shoulder.

"…You look great."

Rukia eyes blinked a few times, "W-what?"

Ichigo turned to grab his keys from the counter kicking himself for letting out his thoughts to be accidentally heard. Be fucking professional with her!

"Nothing, let's go." He led her out to the streets in front of his home and got into the driver seat while Rukia sat up in front. As he turned on the car, the car rang notifying there was a phone call.

"Yo," Ichigo casually said out loud as he buckled his seat belt.

"Where are you Ichigo, the food is getting cold," A young girl's voice filled the car.

Ichigo frowned, "Karin, I have to drop an employee off at their home so I won't be there for another hour or so."

A groan was heard, "Just bring them here Ichigo or don't come at all." The line click and music had filled the car. Rukia was confused as she looked over at Ichigo rubbing his temple with furrowed brows.

"It's okay, I can get home on my own Mr. Kurosaki."

Ichigo moved the car before Rukia could attempt to get out. She raised her eyebrows in more confusion,"Mr. Kurosaki I can-"

"It's Ichigo."

Rukia opened and closed her mouth being flabbergasted by him, "I don't think that's necessary Mr.-"

"Ichigo. Just fucking call me Ichigo. I find it annoying when you call me Mr. Kurosaki," Ichigo said annoyed as he drove through the streets. "It's dark out now so I don't want you to go home on your own… looking like that…" He muttered the end under his breath to which Rukia could not catch.

"You are going to be late if you take me home I-Ichigo."

His body tensed when he heard his name roll off her tongue, well not exactly rolled but it made him wanting her to scream out his name in ecstasy. He gripped the steering wheel pissed at himself for having such an inappropriate thought at such a time.

"I am not going to be late," He casually said.

Rukia calculated the distance and time in her head from his place to hers, "Well it will take about half an hour to even get there so you were correct when you told the woman that you will be there in about an hour…"

"Karin is my sister but anyways can you just fucking quiet for a moment? My head is killing me right now."

"Oh…" Rukia blushed thinking it was another girl in his life. She remained silent as she didn't want to cause him further aggravation. With a sigh she laid her head against the comfortable seat and blushed to herself when Ichigo wanted her to call him by his name. She played with her new long hair as she didn't know what to think about the situation that had happened prior.

_How did that even happen… what will be of us now?_ She dragged her fingers along her jawline thinking of the kisses he had given her. She became upset when she thought his kisses were different from Renji. Something about her boss made her…excited.

"I thought you didn't have any designer clothes," Ichigo randomly asked her breaking her thoughts.

Rukia turned her head towards him, "I do… I have a lot actually from my ex but I never wore them because I didn't want to ruin them since they are so expensive." She treasured anything Renji had given her but she didn't care now. Her heart warmed as she wanted to improve herself to show him how strong she had gotten without her.

"Wait, Ichigio-" She looked around as the car slowed down in front of a clinic. "Where are we?"

Ichigo remained quiet as he opened the car door and before he got out he turned around to face her, "Come on, let's eat dinner midget."


	8. Lovely Third Daughter

_"They don't know the future. For now they just move forward. Each aiming for their own truth."_

_-Tite Kubo_

__  
"Kurosaki, aren't you excited that you may be the one selected to show case your photography to the entire world? You are a finalist! You could win $100,000!"

_"Yeah, I guess… it's not really a fucking big deal Inoue. Graduating this year from college is a bigger deal to me."_

_Orihime beamed over at her boyfriend as she wrapped her arms around his neck, "This is a big deal! Why don't you take pictures of me? I always wanted to be a model! You could submit a picture of me! I heard famous people in the fashion industry will be the judges!"_

_Ichigo shrugged while wrapping his own arms around her waist, "I know you want to be a model but I am busy at the moment with finals. I promise you will be the only one I photoshoot later besides I had to submit a picture last week." He watched Orihime give him a slight pout which he leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips. The ends of her lips curve into a smile to which Ichigo knew he was forgiven._

_"Kurosaki Ichigo, am I interrupting something?"_

_"Sosuke Aizen!" Orihime smiled up at him, "This is such an honor! Your advice on photography really helped Kurosaki out." She was entranced by his handsome features, with his short wavy hair slicked back but a strand was left behind as it draped down his face stylishly._

_Ichigo rubbed the nape of the back of his neck slightly annoyed, "Inoue, that's enough. Don't you have class to go to?"_

_Orihime checked the time on her watch, "Oh you are right, I will see you for dinner later." She gave a quick peck on Ichigo's cheek before turning to give a courteous bow to Aizen before running off._

_"What Inoue said is true, thanks for the tips that you have given me," Ichigo casually said._

_Aizen gave a soft laugh, "Maybe after you graduate this year you can come and work for my fashion magazine"_

_Ichigo scoffed in a jokingly manner, "Well if you are planning to offer me a position, I will take it." He gave a small grin, "What brings you down to our University, I thought the class I took of yours was the only class you were going to teach since you are so busy with Sereitei Vogue?" Ichigo has gotten closer to Aizen when he took the special photography class that was offered to the senior class only. Aizen was willing to become a mentor to Ichigo and taught him about photography as well as a bit about fashion on the side since he was one of the biggest fashion magazine moguls._

_Aizen sighed a bit irritated, "I am busy but they want me to be a judge for the finalist in the photography contest. I will be with other well knowns in the photography world as well." He grinned at the orange haired, "Aren't you a finalist?"_

_Ichigo nodded his head as Aizen eyes brightened, "Don't worry. I won't pick yours because you happened to be my favorite student." They both laughed as Ichigo checked his watch._

_"Oye, I have to go to class. I will see you later Mr. Sosuke," Ichigo waved his hand as he jogged for his next class._

_Aizen gave him a last smile as he continued his walk to the meeting. He had high hopes for the young man but he knew no one would be able to surpass his own abilities no matter how hard they try, simply because he was the best._

…

_"Ah Aizen, I am happy you made it. We were now just going over the finalist's entries but we supposed you have a much busier schedule than to judge these finalists."_

_Aizen glanced at the long dark teal hair woman as she fanned her face exotically; she smiled seductively at the cunningly handsome man._

_"My pleasure Yoshi, how are the finalist's entries?" Aizen grabbed her hand and brushed his lips over her knuckles in a gently kiss which made the woman blush from the soft lips._

_"Funny you should ask," A man with a bamboo hat strutted over to them as he gave Aizen a grin. He had on a pink flowery shirt with beige slacks. He was known to unbutton his shirt low to reveal the abundant of chest hair. "I think we have someone who is better at photography than you Aizen which is quite extraordinary don't you think?"_

_"Is that so Kyoraku Shunsui," His eyes narrowed at the grey eyes. "This photographer could be better than the most famous photographer and president of Sereitei Vogue?"_

_Yoshi smiled over at the long brown hair man that always tied it up in a ponytail. She couldn't help to find the famous designer attractive as well as the famous photographer and CEO._

_"Oh I will have to agree with Shunsui on this one, this photographer has something special about him," She held up her hand with the photograph gracefully to Aizen and watched Aizen eyes narrow at the photograph, reluctant to take it from her tan hands._

_Shunsui smiled to himself as he knew that anyone that is remotely close but even better than Aizen will irk him to the core. Aizen was known not to handle competition well or lightly._

_"Hurry up and take a look Aizen, we can go get sake after we are done choosing the winner which two of us had agreed on the winner anyways. I wonder if they have steam buns today…"_

_Aizen frowned at the comment as he took the photograph from Yoshi's delicate hands. He flipped the photograph over in his hand to see a woman's smiling face staring back at him. He must admit, even though it's the most simple picture the two really did have a keen eye in photography._

_Yoshi gave a smile, "It is indeed simple but the emotions emitting from this simple photo is fascinating. Many photographers like you are trying to hard these days and forget to capture the un-candid moments which is why Shunsui and I agree on the winner."_

_Aizen tightened his grip on the photograph as his blood started to boil from the irritation of this simple photograph, "Who is this winner that you have all chosen?"_

_Shunsui yawned, "Kurosaki Ichigo."_

…

"Ichigo, wait this is your family's home? I can't possibly have dinner with you!" Rukia quietly exclaimed as she looked up at the clinic.

Ichigo stared at her irritated at the untimely matter, "Like we have a fucking choice midget. You heard Karin, so can we please just get through this dinner then you can go home."

"What is so special about having dinner tonight when you can just have dinner tomorrow? This will be completely awkward!" Rukia complained as she would not move from her spot.

"Because my mom passed away on this day."

She remained quiet as she stared into the sad ambers. The feeling of guilt came upon her as she stared into his eyes. She nodded her head in understanding.

"I am sorry for your loss… "Rukia felt terribly bad as she fidgeted with her long hair that she is still not used to.

Ichigo let out a nonchalant sigh and shrugged, "Don't worry about it. Please just get through dinner with me." He watched her nod once more as he led her to the front door and slowly turned the handle.

Rukia felt nervous as she slid off her shoes and walked into the lively home. She peeked around and noticed the house wasn't as luxurious as Ichigo's home but it was comfortable and very quaint with a feminine touch. A delicious odor wafted to her nose as she inhaled the appetizing scent. She hid behind Ichigo as he led her to the dining room where his family conjugated in.

"Big brother!" Yuzu shouted as she was bustling around in the kitchen as usual wearing an apron.

"Yo Yuzu," Ichigo smiled at his younger sister before he turned to the other twin with a grim look upon her face. "Yo Karin, don't look so upset to see me."

"I thought you said it will take over an hour to take your employee home," Karin said with a slight scowl.

Ichigo looked at her with a confused look, "What do you mean she is right here-" Ichigo glanced to his sides as he searched for Rukia but she kept hiding behind his back as the nervousness was building within her.

"Oh my! Who do we have here?" A loud booming voice called from behind them. Ichigo finally noticed Rukia was standing behind him as well as his over bearing father.

Rukia eyes widened as slowly turned around to stare at the muscular black haired man with a light shadow of beard lining his face.

"You are very beautiful! Are you perhaps Ichigo's girlfriend?" Isshin gave her a huge smile as he stepped forward about to grab her into a bear hug but Ichigo held an arm out over her shoulder stopping his father from approaching any further.

"She's just a fucking model for me so- OUCH!"

Rukia eyes were dazed as she felt an object fly by over her head hitting Ichigo right on the forehead before it clattered right between them onto the ground.

"Don't you dare use obscene language in this home as well as in front of our special and beautiful guest!" Isshin roared to his son before switching to a smile for Rukia.

"I am Ichigo's dad, you may call me da-" He stopped when he view the dangerous glare from his son behind Rukia. "You can call me Isshin, and you are?" He held out a large hand to her.

"Oh, uh I am Kuchiki Rukia," She said nervously as she reached out and shook Ichigo's father's hand. Her slender hand seemed so small in his very large hands. Isshin smiled largely at her as he gently shook her hand.

"Very nice to meet you Rukia, please have a seat as we are about to eat dinner that Yuzu and I prepared."

"You mean just me dad!" Yuzu said with a small giggle. She already had her apron off as she took her usual seat at the table. "Rukia you can sit here," She smiled up at her as she pointed to the empty seat next to Ichigo's as he took his seat.

"But that seat is mo-" Karin quieted as Ichigo gave her a soft glare. Rukia missed the sentence as she tried to clear her own nervous thoughts from her mind and slowly seated herself next to Ichigo and Isshin at the head.

"Are you really a model?" Yuzu asked as she scooped up some mashed potatoes onto the plates around the table.

Rukia gave a small nod, "Well I just started-"

"Aren't you too short to be a model?" Karin bluntly asked as she stared at the wide eye girl.

Ichigo laughed at the remark, "She is but it will work in her favor eventually." He grabbed a piece of steak and split it in half with his knife. While using his fork, he stabbed the steak half and placed it on Rukia's plate.

Isshin noticed the subtle act of his son and smiled, "Ichigo, I think Rukia here is the prettiest model you have in Soul Society. Don't you girls agree?"

Yuzu smiled as she put the remaining three steaks onto the three plates without the steaks, "Yes, you are very pretty! I love you hair and it doesn't look like you have much make up on like the others do!"

"She just looks like a typical model that's all but just short…" Karin scowled as she stabbed her fork in the steak.

Rukia couldn't help but laugh out loud as Karin looked up at the violets with a curious look on why Rukia was laughing.

"I am sorry, you just sound so much like Ichigo and it's quite cute to me," Rukia eyes brightened as she continued to stare at the younger girl. Karin's cheeks blushed a little as her eyes went back down to her steak.

Isshin smiled, "My son is pretty aggressive so let me know if he gives you any problems. I will make sure he will not since you are so beautiful."

Ichigo groaned, "Dad, this is my fucking work so I can be harsh if I wa-DAMN IT OLD MAN!" Ichigo rubbed his forehead again as Yuzu went to the kitchen to grab Isshin another fork.

"What did I say about obscene language? Rukia, does he curse like this when he is around you?"

Rukia nodded, "Pretty much. It's rather filthy." She laughed out loud with Yuzu but silent herself when she felt a hand gripped her waist in a small pinch. The pinch wasn't painful but rather enticing which caused her to blush.

"Don't let him curse this much Rukia. Ever since he was punked as a child he thinks that swearing makes him look tougher. Masaki and I try to beat it out of him but as you can see it is not working."

Rukia looked intrigued at Ichigo blushing slightly, "I will do my best Mr. Kurosaki."

Isshin beamed at the small girl, "Please call me Dad- I mean Isshin."

Ichigo covered his face with his hands as Rukia blushed red, "Okay Isshin."

With a soft laugh, Isshin continue to beam at her but slightly disappointed that she had chosen the name route.

"Dinner is very delicious. Yuzu you are very talented with your culinary skill," Rukia complimented as she bit into a piece of the delicious steak cooked perfectly well with a nice pink in the middle.

"Thank you Rukia! I spent a lot of my time in the kitchen with my mom," She gave a sad smile as she looked down at her plate.

Rukia felt sad as she stared at the quiet scene, "Ichigo mentioned that she had passed on this day. I am sorry for your loss but I know she will be so proud of your cooking skills that were passed down to you. I know my mom passed her writing skills down to me as well before she passed." Yuzu gave her a weak smile as Karin looked up at Rukia.

"Your mother passed?" The three of them were in their own world as Ichigo and Isshin looked at them in astonishment. They both looked at each other as the girls had not had a comfortable conversation regarding their mom.

"Yes," Rukia nodded sadly, "Both my parents had passed when I was younger. Maybe I was about your girl's age but even to this day I know they will be proud of my accomplishments no matter what… Just like your mom would be proud of you girls. Even though I just met you, you two are very mature and beautiful for your age."

She stopped when she heard a huge sob coming from her side. She glanced to her left where the sob was coming from to only be embraced in a huge bear hug.

"My lovely third daughter! I knew Ichigo will find someone soon regardless his filthy mouth but with his handsome looks he got from his old man!"

Rukia blushed a deep red as she was suddenly released from the hug due to Ichigo pushing his father off of her.

"Shut it old man!"

…

The drive to Rukia's apartment was rather quiet as they listened to the soft music that was playing within the car. Her violets stared out of the car window at the dark scenery with the lights passing by her.

"Thank you for having dinner with us," Ichigo voice filled the silence. She glanced over at him as she gave a smile he did not see.

"It was nice actually. I have not had that much fun for a while…" Her eyes continued to stare at the relax face as it stared forward on the road. "You have a very loving family Ichigo."

He gripped the steering wheel, "Yeah they are. My dad can be a little annoying at times, sorry about that. He is just very over bearing and do not know when he steps over the boundaries."

Rukia blushed at the third daughter comment from Isshin, "He is rather interesting." She couldn't help but laugh out loud at the thought. Ichigo chuckled along with her.

"Yeah he is fucking crazy –OUCH!" He glared over at the smirking girl that pinched his ear. "What the hell was that for?"

She continued to smirk, "Well your father told me that you shouldn't use obscene language."

"That's just at fucking home- OUCH! WILL YOU QUIT PULLING MY EAR?"

Rukia let out a laugh, "Then stop cursing! It's a filthy habit!" She spotted Ichigo smiling a little bit which he tried to hide by glancing out the window quickly.

She laid her head back against the soft car seat as she stared forward onto the road. She thought of Renji and his family. How his parents always treated her as their own and always mentioned about marriage between the two. Her heart started to ache for him as she missed him so much. Even though she forgets about him at times when she keeps herself busy, her thoughts always goes back towards him.

"Don't eat like you did tonight especially before your photo shoot," Ichigo said breaking her thoughts.

"I have a photo shoot?" Rukia was a bit surprised as she just had one that day, she didn't expect there would be another one so suddenly.

Ichigo scowled at the inexperience girl, "Models don't rest a lot midget, and you will have a busy schedule up until your debut... Even after you will be ten times busier depending on the reaction you cause." I don't think she can handle such especially if she becomes very popular and everyone will demand for her…

"You have a photo shoot tomorrow that will showcase at the debut as well. If things get too hectic for you, you can always back away from this," Ichigo said sternly as he slowed down in front of her apartment complex before putting his Porsche into park.

Rukia glanced over at met with his eyes, "No, I think I will be alright Ichigo… "She gave him a smile in confirmation. "Thank you for your help Ichigo."

Ichigo held his gaze at the violets but lowered down to her supple lips. He tightened his grip on the steering wheel to keep himself from leaning forward and taking those lips once more. Returning his eyes upward, he couldn't help notice how beautiful she was and even before she had her makeover. Clearing his throat, he knew he had to keep the relationship he had with her strictly professional and nothing more.

"I'll have Uryu come and retrieve you tomorrow around lunch time, make sure you pack an overnight bag," Ichigo finally said as he watched her nod and giving a small wave before exiting his car. Ichigo watched her walk through the front doors and groan back against his car seat.

"Get it together you fucking bastard…"

…

A soft knock sounded the door as Rukia went to open her front door to a smiling face. She looked surprised to see Uryu in blue fitted swimming trunks and a tight white t-shirt. His hair was down as usually but had a stylish cut to it. His hair was parted to the side so more strands of hair fell on one side and the other side was slightly shorter at least by half an inch.

"Wow you look really good! I see you have a new hair cut as well!" Rukia exclaimed as she watched his smirk while pushing up his thin frames with his middle finger.

"As you know, we have to keep up with the latest trends," He smiled at the long hair beauty fresh from the shower with a glowing face without a hint of make up.

Rukia glance back down at his attire, "Are you going swimming Mr. Ishida?"

Uryu shook his head, "No but you are as I pray that you already know how to swim. Are you ready to go?"

"Uh yes I am ready and I do know how to swim actually..." Rukia was hesitant about the upcoming shoot as she gathered her belongings in her purse before exiting the front door and locking it shut.

They walked quietly to Uryu's blue luxury SUV. Uryu held the door open for Rukia as she climbed into the car and buckled her seat belt. The engine purred as Uryu had started the car and slowly started to exit the apartment complex.

"How was your first photoshoot yesterday with Kurosaki?" Uryu asked as his eyes focused onto the road ahead of them but he casually looked at her now and then.

Rukia's face flushed red as she stared out the passenger window avoiding Uryu's eyes. Her hands fidgeted with her purse as she thought about the kiss she shared with her boss. If they hadn't had the interruption she was sure they will end up doing more than they should have with each other. Her insides were turning as she couldn't help the small feelings she had for another man when she devoted her entirety to her best friend.

Uryu glanced over curiously at her silence, "I figured Kurosaki will love your new look…"

"It went well, he directed me just fine," Rukia finally spoke up as the red from her cheeks died away. "We took a few pictures but then we had an interruption from his family as they wanted to have dinner with him."

"His family?" Uryu was surprised as they didn't usually call Ichigo since they knew he was busy for such a request. His mind dawned on him as he realized the date yesterday. Letting out a sigh of frustration he slowly shook his head at his incompetency of forgetting his old friend's mother's death. How could he be such a fool and completely forgot about the date. He was so busy and didn't even have time to think about it, he made a mental note to have dinner with Kurosaki soon to make sure he was alright.

He thought for a moment about the dinner with the Kurosaki's and let out a soft chuckle as he imagined how dinner was for him, "Kurosaki's family is quite interesting group of people actually."

"Yes they are," Rukia said absentmindedly before she realized what she had said Uryu jumped on the manner.

"Don't tell me… you had dinner with the Kurosaki's?" Uryu eyes widen in surprised as he glanced over at her and noticed she was fidgeting with her seatbelt.

"Well Ichigo didn't have a choice but to bring me because of Karin-"

"Ichigo?" Uryu quickly glanced over the blushing beauty. He was intrigued with the situation. Very intrigued.

Rukia put her hands over her face, "Damn it…He is going to kill me. Mr. Ishida please keep this between us and no one else. This isn't what you think. Nothing is going on between us as it was just a pure coincidence that was all…" Her face was pouted as she begged for his silence.

Uryu let his grin show, "Very well. I am just-" He was loss for words. He knew this was a change for his friend and he was enjoying the change Ichigo was having.

"How have you been doing lately?" Uryu changed the subject for her.

Rukia thought for a moment but was relieved at the sudden subject changed, "I have been quite alright. Being a model has kept me busy to the point where I don't have time to think about… things."

"Have you thought much about your debut? I am afraid to say you will have to see the ones you aren't fond of at the moment."

Her heart ached, "I know. I wanted to thank you Mr. Ishida to not letting the other models knows about me… I wouldn't know how Ren will handle it." A soft sigh was let out, "To be honest I am terrified. I still love him so much but I fight myself every second to not run back to him…"

Uryu nodded his head, "I can't imagine how difficult it was for you but you are becoming stronger on your own to the point where you will be able to hold your head high gracefully when you meet them again."

"Thanks Mr. Ishida, that means a lot to me," Rukia gave a gentle smile at the encouraging words.

Uryu chuckled, "Well if Kurosaki wants you to call him by your name you can call me Uryu as well." A smirk erupted on his lips as he knew no one had called him by his name besides his family, not even Orihime. His smile faded as he thought about how Orihime was going to handle the situation with Rukia and Ichigo.

They drove for another hour with small talk among themselves as he led the car finally to a private entrance to a secluded house on a beach. Rukia stared in awed at the beach home on the white sand.

"Wow, this is a very beautiful place," She couldn't imagine how much a home like this would cost; everything she had made her entire life wouldn't be enough for a beautiful beach home.

"I am sure Kurosaki will like that as this is his beach home," Uryu casually said as he grabbed her small bag out of his SUV. Rukia jaw dropped at the beautiful home compared to his home in the urban town. She followed Uryu through the French doors and gasped at the modern décor. Th shifting of her eyes wasn't fast enough to observe the scenery as she was led outside to a huge sparkling pool. Her eyes peered over the high fence to see a little snip on the ocean from the top steps.

"Rukia!"

She glanced down by the large pool to see Momo waving up at her excitedly. She was wearing shorts and a crop top as she ran up the stairs to hug the model.

"Isn't it so beautiful here?" Momo exclaimed as she gave Rukia a huge smile.

"You haven't been here before?" Rukia asked as she was taking in the view of the beach from the distance.

"No, I am always stuck in the front desk as a receptionist but now I am basically your assistant as well so I get to go where you go! It's so exciting for me as it feels we are all on an adventure!"

"Momo, come here for a minute and help me with the makeup station," A flowery voice called from inside the home.

"Be right there Ms. Matsumoto!" She gave her a last smile before dashing inside the home. Rukia smiled at the excited girl and glance back down at the pool. The violets wandered over to the orange hair man that was arranging the equipment around the pool. Rukia stared at the shirtless man in swimming trunks as his back was towards her. Even though it was the second time she has seen him shirtless, it still catches her breath as the muscles were so very gorgeous to her.

"Rukia, come and get ready!" Momo's voice filled her thoughts as she felt a small tap on her shoulder breaking her daze. "He is very handsome isn't he? No wonder he is always ranked number one for the most sexiest and eligible bachelor." Rukia turned blushing at the giggling girl who started to drag her away.

"How was the first official photoshoot Kurosaki?"

Ichigo glanced back to see Uryu walking towards him casually as he shrugged his shoulders, "It was just a shoot. She needs direction but that's about it, Rukia wasn't as awful as I imagined."

"I see," Uryu wanted to talk about the dinner but respectfully didn't for Rukia. "About yesterday, are you okay? I am sorry I wasn't there for you as I usually am..."

Ichigo body tensed as he adjusted the tripod, "It's fine." Uryu didn't prob any further as he knew the 'it's fine' retort means to not ask any more questions regarding that topic.

"So Ms. Kuchiki is going to do a beach photoshoot?" Uryu asked as he watched Ichigo pick up another camera that was not his usual one.

"It's easier for me to take photos in the swimming pool with a untrained model but technically yes in a way. I will explain when she gets here; I hope the fucking midget knows how to swim."

"I asked her, she does," Uryu smiled as he continued to watch his friend. They waited on the lounge chairs talking in the warm shade waiting for Rukia to come out to them.

"She is ready," Rangiku smiled as she walked down the white steps in her golden heels. Ichigo stood up to see Rukia walking behind the busty woman. Rukia caught the amber and gave a small smile as he approached her at the bottom of the steps.

Her raven hair had the beach waves to the tendrils as the hair rested down both shoulders in the front. He glanced at her bronze kissed face with a little hit of gold shimmer on the inner and outer corners of her eyes. Thick eyes lashes were applied but overall her makeup was natural just the way he liked on her. He noticed Rukia looked away from his intense gaze with a slight blush approaching her cheeks, he smirked.

He leaned in and tilted her chin to face him with his finger and brushed a strand of hair back into place as the wind blew it into her face with a soft hand, "Is this all water proof?" His eyes didn't leave Rukia's as Rangiku answered.

"Of course, when she goes into the water it shouldn't smear. The shimmer will make a great effect under water as well," Rangiku praised herself at her highly advanced skill regarding makeup.

Ichigo eyes grazed down as he noticed she was wearing the same thin black robe as the photoshoot the day before. Without thinking he went to untie the front wanting to see her body underneath causing Rukia to blush like crazy.

Ichigo froze as all eyes were on his hands untying the front that he quickly sent them to his side and turned around to get his camera away from her. Rukia was confused as Rangiku went over to untie her robe. Uryu gave Ichigo a wide grin as daggers were being thrown at him from the ambers.

Ichigo sighed as he turned and stopped dead in his tracks again as he stared at the black strapless bikini Rukia was wearing, the fabric clung to her body as if it was made for her, like a second skin. Fuck get it together!

His eyes shifted away from her as he casually walked down the steps into the clear pool. The water was warm and perfect like bath water from the hot sun.

"Standby you guys and assist Rukia if there are any issues during the shoot," He called over to them as they nodded their heads in understanding. "Come on midget."

Rukia was nervous as she walked down the steps into the water. She watched Ichigo hold out his hand to her to which she glided her hand into the larger ones as he helped her walk into position. The three of them watched in interest as they sat in beach chairs shaded by a beige canopy overhead.

Ichigo led Rukia to the area where the water reached just below her shoulders but slightly below his chest.

"Your camera is getting wet!" Rukia pointed the equipment half way under water. Ichigo glanced down at the camera in hand.

"This is meant to take pictures under water or out. I am not that fuck-" He stopped when he noticed Rukia was about to hit him in the head but she stopped herself not wanting to do it in front of the others. He gave her a cute smirk as he wafted towards her in the water.

"I need you to wet your hair but not your face for now," Ichigo directed her as he watched her dipped her head back into the water.

"Do you need me in the water to help with her hair?" Rangiku asked as she got up about to take off her sheer drape around her shoulders revealing a gold bikini matching her heels, Uryu caught hint of the gold but his eyes drifted back towards the water.

Ichigo shook his head, "I got it." When Rukia stood back up she watch Ichigo raised his free hand and played with her hair so it falls down the side in a wet stylish wave. The ambers grazed over her face down to the top of her chest that was peeking out of the water making an illusion that she was naked underneath the water. The ends of the hair floated around her as he continued to work on her hair making it perfect.

"You look so sexy…" He whispered quietly so only she could hear. Rukia blushed as she played with her fingers underneath the water. Ichigo slowly backed up and raised the camera, wiping the lens with a dry towel that Uryu had tossed to him before he tossed it back.

"Place the tip of your tongue on the roof of your mouth," Ichigo directed as he watched Rukia do so. Her lips parted naturally from the action as it looked more seductive and not pursed.

"Open your eyes wider and just relax your face when looking at me," His heart was beating steadily as he watched her do so naturally. She wasn't as nervous as the other shoot. He gripped the camera at the breathtaking sight.

'Snap'

"Wow, Kurosaki is really good. Look how calm Rukia is and she looks absolutely stunning in the water!" Momo whispered to the two.

Uryu chuckled while shifting up his glasses, "He is the best after all."

"This is the first time I seen him shoot and he is so comfortable compared to the others photo shoots I had been to. Usually there are a huge amount of people on a team but he managed to do this entire shoot with just us," Rangiku eyes sparkled at the delicious man.

After a few more photos, his eyes narrowed as his face shifted into a concern, "Rukia are you comfortable of going under water?"

Rukia nodded nervously, "Well I went swimming a lot with my older brother…"

"I want to do a few takes under water but your face has to be completely relaxed and calm as if you are breathing underneath the water. Can you do that for me?"

Rukia nodded nervously yet again. Ichigo turned to Rangiku, "Do you have the dark black wrap?" Rangiku nodded and he watched her go into the home before returning with the very long sheer fabric in her hand. Ichigo went to grab Rukia's hand and led her back to the steps so Rangiku could tie it around her waist, knotting it on the upper corner of her left hip.

He led her back into the water, "Focus on your face first. Be underwater as long as you can and go up for air when you need to. I just want to just get comfortable first."

"Wow, an underwater shoot! I haven't seen one before!" Momo exclaimed quietly as the others watched intrigued.

"Ready?" Ichigo waited for her to nod. They both dived underneath the water at the same time. Ichigo wasn't planning on taking any photos the first time but his heart stopped beating once the water calmed around them.

She looked completely peaceful. Her hair was floating around her in an artistic matter as her face stared at him. The long black wrap was spread out engulfing her as if she was in a black cloud with both hands gracefully wrapped in it. The shimmer of gold on her face and body sparkled so elegantly.

'Snap'

Ichigo took a few more pictures but couldn't help the precious beauty that was projecting out at him. Her eyes widened a little as she watched him swim towards her being engulfed in the black cloud as well. With his free hand, he grabbed her face and pulled it towards him to give her a gentle kiss on the lips. Her hands slid over her bare chest as she closed her eyes allowing the kiss to continue a little longer. They opened when she saw him swim back to the position he was in and went back up for some air.

"I couldn't see anything! The black fabric was everywhere!" Momo said sadly as she looked over at the two gazing at each other before exiting the pool.

"It was quite dark," Matsumoto muttered to herself but she had a feeling something had happened by the body language of the two as she glanced over at Uryu's smiling face.

"The debut will definitely be interesting…"


	9. Forgive Me

_"I am myself. Even if the whole world should change."_

 

_-Tite Kubo_

_"I feel so happy that you wanted to have lunch with us! It seems you have been terribly busy during your last semester of college. Have you thought about what you wanted to do after you graduate?"_

_Masaki smiled at the orange hair as he gave her a small smile before taking a sip of his coffee while waiting for their food to arrive._

_"Well, I think I have an offer with Mr. Sosuke after I graduate to work for his magazine actually," He watched a huge smile erupt on his mother's face._

_"You don't say? My son is going to work for that famous magazine?" Isshin smiled proudly at his son as his hand hit him hard on the back. "We are proud of you for working so hard Ichigo." Ichigo winced by the strong slap from his father._

_Masaki nodded her head as the huge smile stayed on her face in agreement, "We are very proud of you! I cannot wait until I see more of your work when you start your career Ichigo!"_

_Ichigo smirked slightly, "Well the real reason why I invited you both out for lunch was because I actually won the photography contest. I just received the news this morning." He couldn't help the excitement build up within him as he couldn't believe he had actually won such a highly prestigious contest that so many had entered throughout the world. His parents drop their jaw as they exchanged looks amongst themselves before turning back to their son._

_"Waiter- we need champagne over here!" Isshin bellowed through the restaurant shocking the other guests from the loud voice._

_"Dad, you are fucking scaring the guests here…" Ichigo whispered to him as he looked embarrassed at his dad's booming voice._

_"I'll let that slide for now," Isshin smiled as he looked over at Ichigo now smiling. They heard a small sniffle as they looked over at Masaki dabbing her eyes with her napkin._

_"I am so happy, unbelievably happy. I knew you worked so hard on this and-" She was speechless. She beamed brightly at Ichigo._

_"Mom, the picture that won the contest was actually of you. So the money I will be receiving, I figured it can go to help you open up a catering business or something since you love cooking so much. It's the least I can do since you helped me won."_

_"No, I can't possibly-" She shook her hands out in front of her declining as she looked over at Isshin who was smiling down at his precious wife._

_"Honey, you are always taking care of the housework or the twins now. This is actually a very good idea for you to do something you are so passionate about," Isshin turned to Ichigo while trying to hold in his own tears. "Son, that is a very generous gift. I am so proud of the man you become."_

_Ichigo blushed as he rubbed the back of his neck, "Well yeah…whatever." He was warm inside, "There will be an award thing next week so you guys have to be there no matter what since I believe someone important will be there… I will like you to meet my mentor as well because without him I wouldn't have accomplished this."_

_Isshin frowned, "Ah I will be at a medical seminar all week…I am sorry son…I really wish I could go-"_

_"I can make it for the both of us Isshin, I promise I will be there for sure Ichigo. I'll bring the twins with me!" Masaki smiled as she looked happily at her smiling son._

…

_Orihime lounged around in her apartment she had shared with Ichigo alone. She felt flustered trying to study for her finals as the words on the page was getting jumbled in her mind as she stared down into her large book. Her eyes checked the clock on the desk and knew Ichigo was having lunch with his parents at the moment and class right after that so he will not be home for several hours. With a sigh, she got up from her desk and went over to her side of the closet in the small bedroom and grabbed an old cardigan that was folded up underneath a pile of others she had hardly touched as knowing Ichigo wouldn't touch them either. She grabbed the cardigan and inserted her hand into the inside pocket to pull out a very small sealed plastic bag._

_She frowned as the plastic bag was nearly empty and walked to the glass coffee table and poured the remaining bits of the bag onto the table. She let out an angry frown as she stared at the tiny pile of white powder. Opened her wallet to grab a credit card to use to form a very thin line of the white substance on the glass table. While inhaling the bits with the small straw she left in the bag, she laid back and let the feelings overcome her. Ichigo would kill her if he had ever found out she was addicted to cocaine as of lately but she only did it when she knew she had time to herself which was often as he was busy with his finals and photography. The feeling was so addicting to her and it helped her stay focused on her studies. She stared at the empty bag wanting more as she had ran out so she slowly pulled out her phone and dialed a number that wasn't saved in the phone on the key pad._

…

_"Kurosaki seems to be a big deal now," Yoshi said as she casually sipped her alcoholic drink in the private dinner room she was sharing with the two other judges. She grabbed the hot sake and refilled the small ceramic cup in from of Shunsui and Aizen._

_Shunsui nodded his head in thanks as he sipped the fresh hot sake, "A very big deal indeed. I heard the famous Yamamoto will be making a presence during the award ceremony as well. He never gets involved… which only means that he finds the photographer very special. Wouldn't you say Aizen?" He glanced over to the silent man giving him a smile._

_Aizen eyes narrowed as he grabbed the small cup in his hand as well and sipped the sake, "I don't think it means much at all Shunsui. Maybe he is just bored now since he is getting rather old."_

_"Do I sense a hint of jealousy? " Shunsui grinned as he propped his face on his hands while his elbow rested on the table staring at the famous photographer. "I believe the last time he praised someone was you wasn't it Aizen?" He couldn't help but to be intrigued with the jealous man, "But that was ages ago."_

_Aizen gripped the cup tighter as he downed the rest of the sake. Yoshi was intrigued be the handsome CEO as she refilled his drink._

_"I say you might have some competition now Aizen," She giggled as she set down the hot sake back onto the table. "Your mentoring must have done wonders for Kurosaki if he is getting the old man out of his office chair to see him."_

_Yamamato was the world famous fashion mongul. Everyone knows about him and his keen eye for fashion and photography. He created the fashion industry._

_Aizen phone vibrated in his pocket as he slid it out into his hand and noticed the caller on the flip-phone screen._

_"Where are you headed?" Shunsui asked as he watched Aizen getting up from his seat without saying a word to them. Aizen lowered his eyes to the grey._

_"I have business to attend to. I will see you during the ceremony." He left them as they both stared at each other knowing he had enough of the conversation about Kurosaki Ichigo._

…

Renji sighed as he was walking to the makeup chair for the photoshoot he had with Tatsuki. Gritting his teeth, he sat in the chair to face the mirror.

"What's with the glum look Abarai? Your handsome face doesn't look quite lively lately."

Renji looked up to see the busty woman heading to his direction as their eyes made contact in the mirror. Renji remained silent as he let out another sigh and turned to face Rangiku to prepare for his makeup. The whole set was bustling with people as they were scurrying around preparing for the shoot.

"Just stay quiet then," Rangiku purred as she combed through his long red hair. She smirked to herself as she continued to comb his hair, "You have been crabby these days and it's not suiting your style. I find the confident and cool Abarai to be to sexy."

"Hey Rangiku… Renji," A voice called over to them as Renji looked over to see Tatsuki sitting in the chair next to his. Renji remained silent as he let his eyes stared elsewhere.

"I saw that today's shoot will be quite intimate Renji, I am looking forward to us being very close together," Tatsuki smiled as she batted her long eyelashes. She knew he was still upset about the situation about his girlfriend. She tried to remember what she looked like but it couldn't cross her mind as it was a blur that day for her as well. All she knew was that she was short. She remembered laughing inside as she walked down the stairs seeing the small girl on the ground. Raising a hand to her face as she stared in her own mirror, she lightly touched the small scar that was left on her cheek from the heel that was thrown at her. Slightly fuming she turned to Rangiku who was focused on Renji.

"Oh Rangiku, I hear we are having a debut tomorrow night. We usually know who the new model is before the debut but for some reason they aren't letting us know. Do you have any idea who the model could be?" She was irritated, "Such a short notice to find out a huge event will be hosted tomorrow and we just found out just this morning! I haven't gotten a dress either."

Rangiku frowned as she kept her composure, "No, I don't have the slightest idea." She was dusting powder onto Renji's face as she listened to Tatsuki rant.

Tatsuki frowned, "I wonder why Kurosaki and Ishida are keeping it a secret from us… The model should be introducing themselves to the veterans here. I find it disrespectful that they treat us like shit and not let us know who it is."

"You fucking complain so much you know that?" Renji scalded as he got up from his seat. Tatsuki glared at him as he walked out of the make up space.

"Well I was going to ask you to be my date to the debut Renji!" She called over to him but he didn't turn back which hurt her slightly.

"I take it that things are still not going well with you and Abarai?" Rangiku asked as she brought a makeup brush out to work on Tatsuki 's makeup.

"He is still hung up on some bitch of his," She groveled as she closed her eyes so Matsumoto could dust the colored eyeshadow onto the lids.

"Well give it some time, maybe it was some sort of bad break up? That is why he cannot just move on just yet."

Tatsuki clenched her fist, no one in the company knew about the two of them not even Rangiku even though they talked pretty often especially when her makeup was getting done. The only one who knows everything about her was her best friend Orihime. She loved it when she gets to spend time with Renji and even more when they were having sex with each other. The pleasure she get from him still sends shivers down her spine and he was the only one who could make her feel that way.

She was jealous.

She knew he had a girlfriend he loved very much from the first day they met. With her patient flirtatious skills, she finally nabbed him into bed. With her looks and her confidence, she figured he will dump his pathetic girlfriend and go to her but she was wrong. Even when the small girl finally found them, she thought he will finally be with her but she was wrong and she hated it. He hadn't even looked at her the same way since.

She hated the girl.

"You are right Rangiku, I will give it some time…"

…

"Abarai it looks like you are glaring at Arwisawa, soften your face! This is an intimate shoot!" Yumichiki yelled from behind his camera. He straightened his back as he flipped his hair with his hands as he was frustrated with the handsome model.

"What have gotten into you lately Abarai? You aren't your usual sexy self and it's frustrating the hell out of me!" Yumichiki yelled as he fanned himself with his hands from over exherting. "Five minute break team."

Tatsuki slowly looked up at the frowning model, "Why can't you just forget about her Renji? I will treat you so much better…"

Renji shot her a look, "I fucked up when I slept with you. It got out of control and now I fucking lost her. Don't say you will be better because you won't ever be Arisawa."

Tatsuki looked as if she got slapped in the face, "You don't even try to give my feelings a chance. I'll see you at the debut." She walked away and stormed off the set.

"Where do you think you are going?" Yumichiki yelled after her. "Oh my, this has gotten out of control! I better not be fired for this!" He wailed as he went to sit in his chair.

Renji sighed as he thought of the small girl. He needed to see her. He grabbed his shirt and put it back on his body before exiting through the same door as Tatsuki.

…

"Wow, this is where the debut will be?" Rukia eyes widen at the beautiful ballroom. The ballroom was huge, it could fit hundreds of people easily. She looked up passed the glass ceiling to view the bright blue sky and clouds passing by. The large chandeliers dangling were frosted with crystals as it sparkled beautifully from the sun beaming down on them. The walls were crème but line artistically with giant rose gold pillars, three on each side of the room. She watched the workers run around setting up tall gold round tables for drinks and appetizers and placing the largest, most beautiful bouquets of flowers in position against the wall.

"This has to be expensive Ichigo," Her mind was daze as she stared up at the elegant stair case leading up to the entrance of the building.

"It is fucking expensive," He watched the workers carefully as they put up large gold frames covered in a white sheet onto the walls all around between the pillars. "I hope you don't make this debut a waste midget."

She gave him a small from as she looked up to see Uryu walking down the grandiose stairs gracefully with a hand in his pocket towards them.

"Hi Uryu!" Rukia called over to him with a small wave. Ichigo immediately looked down at her with a surprised look as he gaze at her smiling face.

Uryu gave a small waved to her as he stopped in front of her and smiled. Ichigo frowned as he looked between the two exchanging such casual greetings.

"What is with the first name bases?" Ichigo asked her with a scowl before looking at Uryu.

Uryu shifted up his glasses, "Well I figured since you let her call you by your first name I don't see why not-"

"Call him Ishida, Rukia," He gave her a glare before walking off to attend to some of the workers. Her eyes widen in confusion as she stared at the orange hair before returning her attention back to Uryu who let out a soft laugh.

"You better listen to Kurosaki," Uryu gave her a smile before clapping his hands together. "Wow, Kurosaki is really going all out for your debut, it's absolutely breath taking…" His eyes glanced around at the scenery. "So the debut will have many people as you can see by the size of the ballroom." He pivoted his hands to the open space. "It will be very overwhelming as you will be meeting many well-known guests throughout the night. Famous designers, photographers, editors…just anyone you can think of in the fashion industry. Kurosaki is very very popular so when he hosts an event, you can bet everyone will be here if they are invited. Even with such a short notice, everyone who we invited will be attending."

He pointed to the staircase he just went down, "You will be the last one to arrive as the guest are situated with their drinks and enter the ballroom from the stairs here. Don't be nervous since you will be the center of attention. I will need you to be as confident as you can be since many will judge the moment you enter the room and proceed down the staircase."

Rukia tried to take in all the information that was given to her, "For events like these…aren't I suppose to have an escort or something in that matter?"

Uryu eyes lit as he gave her a grin at some knowledge, "Of course. We usually don't have models debuting have a personal escort at their request as they will be too busy with business affairs." He looked up as he recalled a memory, "I escorted Inoue when she debut before since Kurosaki never escort any model. The male models usually will have their own choosing within the company." Rukia eyebrows raise wondering who was Renji's date but she didn't dwell too much into it.

"So you will be my escort then Ishida?" Rukia liked the idea of having Uryu around during the debut so she wouldn't be too awkward around the many people she didn't know.

Ishida smiled, "Of course I can escort you. I will be waiting right here by the staircase for you, " He pointed to the spot at the bottom of the staircase next to the railing. "Just take my arm and I will lead you to the center of the room and I will introduce you to all our guests if you like," He pointed to the area where there were a microphone on a small gold podium.

Rukia nodded her head as she followed Uryu who was now moving away from the staircase, "This is a prestigious get together so there will be horderves and liquor through the gala event so please limit your intake as I am sure many will want to drink champagne with you."

"What are these large frames around the ballroom?" Rukia asked as she pointed to few workers on ladders trying to hold up the obvious heavy frames wrapped in a cloth.

"Those are your pictures, they will showcase after you are introduced," Uryu casually said as he continued moving forward.

Rukia was interested in peeking underneath the tarp as she had not looked at any pictures of herself before. Stopping herself, she noticed a pair of beautiful French doors hidden in the back of the ballroom. She glanced through the French doors that led outside which Uryu noticed her glances.

"Sorry but the Japanese garden is prohibited. No one may enter the garden as the owners are afraid their plants may be disrupted. We will have Tessai guard the door as he is the best at not allowing anyone through."

Rukia nodded as she followed Uryu who made his way back to Ichigo in the center of the room. Ichigo glanced at the two approaching him.

"Did Uryu explain everything to you?" He asked as he pointed to the area he wanted the workers to set some flowers at that were asking him.

"Yes, Ishida was very knowledgeable,"Rukia said to him. A small smile appeared on Ichigo's face as he noticed she called Uryu by his surname.

"Pardon myself," Uryu said as he went to one of their worker who was calling his name. Ichigo watched him leave before turning his gaze back to her.

"Are you nervous about your debut tomorrow night?" Ichigo asked as he studied the nervous face. She nodded.

_How long since it been since I had seen Ren…?_

"I just don't know what to expect honestly. I am just… I am afraid…What if they don't like me…" What if he doesn't like my anymore and is with Tatsuki now…

She felt a tear stroll down her face as her heart started to ache once again. How could she face him? A warm hand appeared on her face as the thumb wiped away that single tear. The violets shifted up to view the ambers staring gently at her.

"Why are you crying all of a sudden?" He whispered softly as he continued holding her face. He let his hand drop to his side not wanting the workers to think of anything of the situation of his tender touch.

"I am not crying at all Ichigo," Rukia said as she wiped her own face after him. "Is there anything else that I need to know?"

"Just keep your head up; there are a lot of eyes that will be on you during your debut. You need to be a model and show them you can be a model. I invested my time into you and I hope you will take this very seriously. I believe in you Rukia," He said as he gazed into her eyes causing her to blush.

"I will, don't worry," Rukia said confidently. After all the time and work everyone has invested in her, she couldn't let them down. She couldn't let herself down. This weak and miserable woman she has been for a while, she needed to disappear.

He gave her a smile, that incredibly handsome smile that could melt the largest glacier on spot, "I will have your usual team stop by your apartment early since they will need to make sure you are perfect for the night's event. Everyone will be here at by six in the evening but you will arrive most likely around seven." He slightly frowned, "Usually I have time to approve the model's attire but I haven't gotten time… I hope Rangiku picked a suitable dress for you." He let out a sigh as he rubbed the back of his neck and returning those ambers back to her.

"Go home and get good rest, I will see you at your debut Rukia."

…

Leaning back on her couch, Rukia's mind was racing drastically as she was terribly nervous about her debut. She hugged her Chappy near to her heart as she switch on the television to catch up on the news. Pictures of Ichigo appeared on the screen as news about the debut tomorrow was being gossiped about on the entertainment channel.

_Those people… they will be talking about me tomorrow…_

She glanced at the pictures of Ichigo and noticed how handsome he was but yet even more in person. Her fingers rose to her lips as she recalled the secret kiss he gave her during her underwater shoot. Her heart fluttered as she grasped the doll even closer. What is this feeling that is creeping up on her? Not knowing the feeling was impeding her thoughts. Feeling flustered, she gathered her long hair and threw it up in a messy bun as she switched off the tv with the remote.

_I can't possibly like him… I love Ren still… But how does he feel about me…?_

Her heart fluttered some more as she thought about her boss's lips on her neck and shoulders. Closing her eyes she envision him holding her up against the window once again as her legs were wrapped around his slender waist.

_'Knock Knock'_

Her eyes flew open at the unexpected knock.

_No, that couldn't possibly be… could it?_

She immediately got up and flattened her oversized t-shirt and sweat shorts while pulling up her tube socks making sure she looked okay for Ichigo. She took one glance around her apartment and smiled as she walked to her door and unbolt the top lock before swinging the door opened.

Her heart exploded as she glanced at the face she wasn't expecting, "Ren? Why are you here?"

Renji stared at the violets as he casually walked into her apartment as she backed up in confusion.

"Ruks…" He grabbed onto her tiny waist and pulled her close to his as he used his hand to lift her chin up and brought his lips down to hers. Rukia tried to push back but he kept his hold around her as she could not over power his strength. How long since it has been since she had kissed those soft lips?

She hated herself because she gave in.

She missed him.

_Just this once, it should be okay. Right?_

She closed her eyes and grabbed his shirt pulling him closer to her. Renji shut the door with his foot as he picked her small body up and walked down the hallway by memory without moving away from her lips. His tongue peeked into hers and crashed into each other once again as she gladly took him back in. Her arms wrapped around his neck as the kiss deepened. Renji slowly laid her onto her bed once his knees hit the mattress that he was more than familiar with. His lips left hers as it trailed to her neck, letting out that moan he had missed so damn much.

Rukia was in ecstasy as she felt the lips on her neck as it moved to her collar bone. Her shirt was rising as a hand gripped her waist and moved up over her pink bra.

_Ichigo…_

Her eyes flew open, why was she thinking about her boss at a time like this? She held Renji's wrist with her hand from furthering him to go underneath her bra which caused him to look up from his kisses above her chest. Her face looked confused which bothered him as he stood up to stare down at her.

"Ruks…" He watched her face become contorted as he called her nick name.

"Stop Ren, I don't feel comfortable doing this…" She softly said as she twisted her head to look away from him. A tear slowly fell to the bed as she felt Renji slowly raise her into a sitting position and wrapped his arms around her head as her head was pushing into his abdomen.

"I am sorry… I couldn't help myself as I missed you so damn much…" Renji said quietly. He felt Rukia sighing into his body as she reached up and grab his arms to take them off of her before looking up to the confused face.

"Why are you here?" Rukia asked bluntly as she pushed him away and got up from the mattress. She walked out the hallway back onto the sofa with her Chappy doll crossing her legs on the cushion. Renji followed closely to her as he sat on the coffee table facing her.

"I can't stand this anymore. I miss you Ruks…" He rubbed the back of his neck. "There is a debut tomorrow at Soul Society. I want you to go as my date so I can tell the world who I am in love with."

The violets widened as she stared at Renji, her palms started to sweat profusely as she gripped her Chappy doll closer.

"Ruks, everyone will see you with me… I want to show you that I don't want to keep my love for you a secret anymore. Please…" His eyes begged her as he continued to stare at her wide eyes.

_Do I tell him…?_

"I can't Ren…" Her heart beat steadily but the cracks that were not completely healed were severing once again. She watched his eyes filled with anguish.

"Ruks, I want to fucking show you are mine to the world! Why don't you go with me? I am begging you Ruks… I am fucking serious. I will marry you today. Move in with me at the condo, no I will buy us a house today if you want. Please, go with me…" His eyes were glazed as he was now grasping onto her hands.

A tear rolled down her cheek as she stared at the man she loved so much. What does she do? He was willing to get married and move into a home together, a dream she always wanted.

_What do I do…?_

"Ren…" He winced as he closed his eyes and hung his head low as he continued holding her hands. "I really do want to forgive you. I will move in with you in a heartbeat Ren but that's the thing…" He looked curiously up at her tears as she took a deep breath and slid her hands out of his but to only hold them now. "I don't want to be that girl anymore. The girl you can take advantage of because I was weak and not confident in myself. I have an opportunity given to me and I am becoming stronger from it. I cannot fail the ones that worked so hard on me…"

_I can't fail him…_

Ren gave her a weak smile as he nodded and slipped his hand out of her hold to reach up and ruffle his hair as usual but stopped, "You look different actually." He eyes her hair, "Do you have more hair? I can't tell in the bun but it looks really thick…" He studied her face and body, "You look more fit and something about your face… You are so beautiful Ruks."

She blushed from his compliments she was receiving, "I have been working out…"

He let out a sigh, "When you are ready, will you come back to me? I will have our home ready for us…"

She slowly nodded as her heart has stopped cracking, but something else was bothering her that she could not exactly grasp. She knew Renji was trying with all his might, but what was it that was bothering her?

Renji slowly stood up and opened his arms to her. Reluctantly, she slowly stood up and went into his arms for a warm embrace. He felt his lips on the top of her head before she was released and walked to the front door.

"I'll be waiting Ruks…"

He reached into his pocket and grabbed something and placed the object in her hand before he brought her hand up to his lips and gently placed a kiss on the top of her hand. He smiled and turned to exit her home.

The door shut behind him as she leaned against the door pressing her back against it. She brought her hand up and opened her fingers to see the ring Renji had given her with a new beautiful chain. She choked out a small sob as she stared at the ring against her pale skin.


	10. The Debut

__

_"Let it be of foul, not of praise. Let it be of fear not of affection. That is my resurrection"_

_-Tite Kubo_

"Rukia what are you doing? Go over to your vanity table right away, what are you day dreaming about?" The flowery voice yelled over to her as Rukia broke out of her daze with her hand on the window in the room she had her first photo shoot. The weather was perfect and warm as the night was approaching fairly quickly, too fast for her comfort. Too fast for her anxiety to be able to calm when she had to descend those stairs.

_Thank God Uryu will be there to help me…_

She quickly ran out of the photo shoot room into her bosses' bedroom as she looked at Rangiku waiting impatiently for her as she tapped her slippers on the expensive tile. The vanity had more make up than usual with extravagant brushed perfectly laid out for the makeover, had to be expensive.

"So sorry Ms. Matsumoto… I was in a rush this morning since I thought you were coming over to my apartment," She gave an apologetic look to the voluptuous woman. Rukia didn't sleep well the night prior as the wave of emotions has taken over, in fact she was cleaning her apartment as she was expecting Rangiku and Momo being there first thing in the morning until she received a late phone call from Ichigo telling her the plans has changed.

"I know you must have found out late about the change of plans but I just love this vanity table Kurosaki has here. I want to utilize this gorgeous table as often as I can! What are you daydreaming about at such an important time Ms. Kuchiki?" She gave her a smile as she pointed to the white chair in front of the vanity as she recalled the small girl being entranced at the glass wall. "Sit down so we can start getting ready for your debut."

Her cheeks slightly flared as she quickly went to sit in the chair that was pivoted towards the makeup artist and away from the mirror. The short legs were brought up against her chest as she casually folded them together while she rests her hands over her lap.

What preoccupied her mind so much as she was in the room where they had their first hot kiss was in fact that a hand print was clearly displayed on the glass wall as it was from Ichigo when he was propping her body up against the window. Her mind replayed the scene over and over again as her boss kissed her so intimately, how his lips roam to his regard and it enticed her.

"Are you nervous my dear?" Rangiku asked the small girl as she sat quietly in the chair, silent in her thoughts. She applied the foundation on her face carefully, blending in the harsh lines so the powder was set beautifully on the skin.

"I am nervous, very nervous actually…" Rukia spoke softly as she looked at the makeup artist eyes. "Is Ishida and Ichigo going to be here?" She was hoping to have one last talk with them before she was on her own entering her debut as her mind needs calming since she cannot steady her breath on her own.

"No, they have to finalize all the preparations and get ready themselves. You will see them after you make your entrance for your debut," Rangiku kindly said as she motioned for Rukia to close her eyes. She dipped the angle brush into black pomade and accurately lined her top lids sweeping the ends out into a wing.

"Oh… I was hoping they give me some last pointers…" Rukia softly said expressing her disappointment as she kept her eyes closed feeling the brush glide on her lash lines.

Rangiku nodded to herself, "I know but don't worry as Momo and I will be around the debut as well. I probably have several glasses of champagne by the time I can get to you however." She giggled as she watched Rukia let out a smile finally, opening her eyes after the brush was removed from her eyelids.

Rukia watched Rangiku leaned back and studied her face while in deep thought until her eyes lit up as she thought of a look for her.

"Close your eyes again, I want to go for a sultry look to match your dress," She decided as she grabbed an eyeshadow brush to dip into her black shadow pallet. Once again, her eyes closed as she remained quiet as Rangiku does what she does best.

"Ms. Matsumoto! I have the dress here!" Momo's voice filled the home as she ran into the bedroom with the dressed zipped up in a thick black long bag.

"How is the dress? Did Urahara do a splendid job?" Rangiku asked without looking up from Rukia's face as she worked on her eyes.

Momo hung the dress up in the walk in closet, "It's beautiful! It's so Rukia! Mr. Urahara is so amazing when it comes to his designs, he can make a dress for anyone. You think Mr. Kurosaki is going to like it?"

Rangiku winked at Momo without Rukia seeing, "Of course. He does like a woman in black since it's his favorite color." Her eyes glanced over the pink hue that was forming on the small girl's cheeks.

"Keep your eyes closed as I need to finish up with the bronzer and apply your lashes," She instructed as Rukia gave a nod feeling her acrylics pressing against her lash line as she applied the thick eye lashes.

"Ms. Matsumoto, she is looking so beautiful! I am sure she is going to rile some hearts tonight" Momo giggled in awe as she watched the make up being applied.

Rangiku smiled at the compliment on her work, "I can do your makeup as well since I hear Toshiro will be there attending." She laughed as Momo's cheeks turn bright red. Momo brought her hands to her cheeks trying to hide the redness she knew that was there.

"Who is Toshiro?" Rukia asked as she felt the large brush dust at the hollow of her cheeks and forehead. She squeezed her sweatpants fabric with her small hands as she was getting anxious feeling like a princess being made up by her fairy godmother.

"He's a famous editor and magazine critic. He always gives Soul Society such rave reviews because of this girl over here," Giving a wink to Momo caused her to blush even further.

Rangiku loved toying with Momo as it intrigued her how innocent she looked but deep down, she isn't too innocent when it comes to the white spiked hair man. That man can make the girl's panties go into a knot.

"That's so not true! I only met him like once at the last debut… we hardly talk because he's so terribly busy," Momo stated as she left her hands over her cheeks, darting her eyes between the two.

Rangiku giggled even more, "If I remembered clearly, you had far too much wine and you ended up making out with him at the end of the night. I can't believe nothing went further than that…" Momo was completely embarrassed but couldn't help but to relay a smile at the memory of the night. The fidgeting of her hands told otherwise as she had done more than just made out.

"Well… it wasn't my fault. He is really handsome to me too… and a good kisser!" She laughed with the two other girls before Rangiku lined the lips with red lip liner and applied blood red lipstick to Rukia's supple lips.

"Well what do you think Momo?" Rangiku stepped back to have the assistant come to take a good look at the finished face. Her eyes widened at Rukia's who was blushing but anxious to see the finished face.

"You look absolutely breath taking Rukia!" She turned to the makeup artist. "What are you going to do about her hair?"

"I have an idea."

…

"The final preparations are complete it seems Kurosaki," Uryu smiled at the scowling face as they took one look around the finished ballroom. "You certainly did well Kurosaki, this place is immaculate." He turned to see if Ichigo was reacting to the compliment but he was not. His face was stern as he glanced around making sure everything was in place before The Debut starts at a later time.

"This better be a perfect debut as it's fucking expensive to get the ballroom looking like this," He checked his watched noting that Rukia would be getting ready at this very moment. "We should start getting ready as well Uryu seeing we have two hours until guest will start arriving for the red carpet."

Uryu glanced over at his old friend with a wide grin on his face as Ichigo's eyes narrowed at the wondering of what this man must be pondering.

"What is it now Uryu?" Ichigo said impatiently as he started to walk up the marble stairs before him. Uryu long legs sped up as he caught the side of Ichigo and steady his paced as he walked up the stairs side by side.

"Nothing, I am just happy that's all… you seem to be putting so much effort into Rukia's debut and it pleases me to see you so motivated," Uryu beamed at Ichigo who was giving him an annoyed scowl.

"How many times do I have to tell you it's not what you fucking think Uryu, she is just an employee nothing more," He sighed as he kept glancing over to Uryu smirking at him as the grin become wider and wider. "You are a fucking asshole right now," Ichigo fumed as he walked up the steps ahead of him.

The vein in his forehead was pounding as he knew something was there between the two of them. He couldn't deny it even when he tries to. Something about the small girl irked him to the point of annoyance, but when he kisses her his mind is completely lost but only she can make him do things that he typically would not do. Being the president of Soul Society doesn't give him the luxury of having an intimate relationship. He clenched his hands tighter as he finished walking up the stairs.

_If I just keep everything professional tonight then everything will fucking be professional between us. Nothing more, nothing less._

…

Rukia slowly breathed as her limousine slowed in front of the beautiful ballroom entrance. The reporters have now gone as only a select few were allowed entrance for her debut so she wouldn't be uncomfortable in the first red carpet appearance. The fingers grasped her small black clutch as the car came to a steady stop in front of the Soul Society workers who were waiting outside for her as well as blocking out the public eye from seeing her. The car door opened before she reached it to see a tall man on the other side of the door.

"Welcome to your debut Ms. Kuchiki," a low deep voice said to her as she slowly stepped out of the car. She stared at the dark skin black suited man with brown curly hair that fell in front of his eyes stylishly.

"I am a close friend of Kurosaki and Ishida, my name is Chad," He shook the beauty's hand as he led her to the front door of the ballroom watching her slowly walk. "Kurosaki said to relax…to not worry about anything as he will be the one who will take care of everything," Chad relayed the message to her as she nodded in understanding. Her heart was beating so fast as her anxiety was built up to the max. Closing her eyes, she tried her best to inhale and exhale evenly to remain her composure and entered through the doors that Chad held open for her. She glanced at the steps leading down as the loud chattering has died down over the subtle elegant piano music that was playing. Her mouth opened as she glanced to her side for Chad but noticed she was alone.

You can do it Rukia.

Her heels click on the marble as she approached the staircase, eyes widening as she stared down at the one waiting at the bottom of the stairs for her.

…

Ichigo looked over at Uryu who gave him a smile of encouragement as the chatter died down and the music has taken over. His eyes followed the crowd as they all remained quiet and glanced up the staircase at the newest model to Soul Society. His eyes followed suit and turned to look up the staircase at the now approaching model.

_'Badump…'_

_'…Badump'_

_'…Badump…'_

His heart was pounding as his ambers gaze up to meet the violets that were only focused on him and not one else. Rukia's hand was gracefully gliding down the railing as she slowly proceed to him with her other hands flowing at her side gripping the expensive name brand clutch as the whispers started to flow among the crowd. The long raven hair was over one of her front shoulders in one big sophisticated curl, more like a vintage curl as her fringe were swept towards the main curl in a curl itself. Her dress was long and form fitting around her curves but the slit was high in front as it opened up showcasing her legs and red heels as it peeked through, trailing the fabric behind her. The black sleeves were composed of a lace fabric reaching her wrist and allowing her skin to peek through the fabric. The lace wrapped up to her neck line elegantly down to her chest as her cleavage peeped out of the heart shaped solid fabric.

Her face was sultry and damn sexy as her eyes were smoked black with thick lashes. Her lips were blood red and plumped, succulent as it looked delicious like an apple, moist. Mostly like tasted just as sweet, if not sweeter if he was to nibble on them. The intimate stares they were giving each other made it seem that no one else was in the room except for them too, voiding out the sounds of the guest as they discussed the new model. The sound of their hearts beating we conjoined as it become stronger and stronger as she slowly neared him. The amber burned furiously into her violet as if he was looking into her naked soul, causing her to blush at the intimate thought. Her heel clicked on the marble at the last step as she was now standing in front of an escort she wasn't expecting.

Steadying her breath, her eyes left his and took in the scene of how handsome her boss looked. No, how drop-dead gorgeous he looked. His hair was sleeked back as his chiseled face became more prominent to her. The suit was black like her dress, fitting and not loose at all and must be very expensive as the fabric looked soft. A thin black tie peeked out of his buttoned coat over his white buttoned up. Her mind was racing at how sexy he was and how the suited fit him so well especially with his muscular toned body. Her palms were sweaty as she couldn't believe he was standing there and not Uryu.

"Hi Ichigo," Rukia managed to say through her dry mouth. "I thought Ishida was going to escort me?"

Ichigo give an awkward smirk as he rubbed the back of his neck habitually, "Ah-yeah but I thought it be best if I did it knowing how much of a fucking nervous wreck you will be." He swallowed as his eyes shifted back up to hers.

"I-" He was blushing. "You look very beautiful Rukia." He gave her the handsome smile which melted her on the spot. Something red caught her eye as she glanced to the right through the crowd to see her ex staring in shock at her. She ignored him as she watched Ichigo bend his arm allowing her to slip her manicured hand through the small gap before resting it on top of his muscular arm.

"Don't be so fucking nervous," Ichigo shifted his head down towards her which she nodded. The heart and mind were fighting as she was trying to figure out what made her nervous the most, the fact her ex has now been revealed about her secret or the fact that she was in the arms of her boss. They made way to the podium as many eyes were on them as the whispering become louder. Her gaze went over to Uryu who was already at the podium.

Uryu smiled at her as he stood behind a thin microphone as Ichigo led her up to the podium gracefully. His hand touched her back and noticed her back was completely bare. Ichigo widened his eyes at his hand touching the warmth of her skin directly. Rukia noticed his reaction and froze as she felt him slide his hand down her open back as he was directing her over to the slender man. His hand trailed down her back as if he wanted to see how much of her back was revealed. Letting out a small grunt between them, he quickly realize her entire back was bare which made his mouth go dry. She quickly made eye contact with the ambers and noticed they were staring at her intently as if the open back was enticing him and only for him.

_Only for him…_

"Ladies and Gentleman," Uryu voice cut into their eye contact to which they both looked at him. Ichigo kept his hand on her back and gently pressed his fingers into the delicate skin as no one noticed but her as their focused was on Uryu except one. Renji eyes narrowed at his boss touching the lower back of his ex-girlfriend, it was a subtle touch but too close for his comfort.

"Thank you for coming to Soul Society Debut as we much appreciate the time you put aside for us, with no introductions needed please welcome the President of Soul Society Kurosaki Ichigo," Uryu smiled as the room erupted in a round of applause as he stepped aside and took his place next to Rukia as Ichigo went up the mic. He awkwardly cleared his throat as it was still dry from the thought of the small girl.

"Thanks again for coming. As you know, The Debut we host is for the introductions for our models into Soul Society however this is a different case as I do not want to allow you to even think that this is just another debut. Our newest model I am pleased to introduce to you is Ms. Kuchiki Rukia." He paused as the room applauded for her before continuing on, "As many of you can see, she is not the typical standards when it comes to models we typically have in any of the magazines. With a height disadvantage, it must seem surprising to you that we will even hire such." The audience whisper in agreement as Ichigo's eyes grazed over the quiet girl taking the critique as her eyes shifted between the abundant amounts of stylish guests.

"Ms. Kuchiki Rukia has a warm and confident heart," Her eyes widened as she stared over at him as they made eye contact from the compliment. "Our society doesn't want to implement on just one type of people who can be a model but on the others that don't think they stand a chance. The hopes and dreams that diminished will come back to life as they see that Rukia is beautiful just like them. It will start here… it starts with Ms. Kuchiki."

The room exploded in a heartwarming applause at the moving speech as the drapes from the pictures fallen from the frames to the ground as the workers hustled to clear the cloth away from the marbled floor. Many gasps and chattered were heard as the eyes looked away from them to the framed pictures around the ballroom. Rukia eyes followed as she stared in awe at the pictures she had never seen of herself before.

Pictures of the underwater scene were so breath taking to view in the artistic skill Ichigo had presented. Her cheeks burned as she thought of the secret kiss underneath the water in the black cloud that they both succumbed to, willingly.

Pictures of the photoshoot in the room in his home displayed her emotions. One where she had a single tear with sadness from her breakup, another with a laughing face as her eyes were squinted from a large smiling as she brushed back her hair with a small hand from recalling the charming story of her brother, the other with anger protruding out as she was being hostile with her face. Her cheeks blushed red further from the sexy intimate kiss they had as he pressed her up against the window cause her to moan from the soft kisses trailing her jawline to her neck. How eager his hand was to explore her body before they were interrupted.

Her eyes rested on the last photograph. The same one she had saw in the magazine that Uryu had left her. It was the moment before she caught her boyfriend cheating on her. The surprised look displayed on her face as she grasped the ring and sweater. Those eight letter, three words.

_"I love you"_

Her heart was pounding as she felt the familiar hand on the lower nape of her back, treading the fabric above her asset and bare skin.

"You can do this Rukia, look at the fascination on their faces," Ichigo whispered in her ear that caused all hair on her back to straighten. He was right. The faces were alive and in awe at the photos that were arranged around the room. Some were a bit hesitant as they couldn't imagine even the simplest photo was protruding so much emotion. One face she couldn't help but see was Renji's as he looked rather distraught of the photo where Ichigo told her those three words to get a rise out of her.

"Please enjoy your evening with us. Champagne and horderves are available! Please take the time to introduce yourselves to our newest model and welcome her into our family," Uryu interrupted the whispering as he stood before the microphone. He led himself back to the two as his hands clapped together and a smile stayed on his face.

"Why does she seem so familiar?" Tatuski asked out loud as Renji eyed her nervously as he watched her leaned into the standing table sipping her champagne staring at the pictures around the room. Orihime eyes narrowed before they widened in recognition.

"She was his assistant, I remember seeing her at a restaurant with Kurosaki for breakfast one morning," She didn't know why but she didn't like the fact that the simple looking assistant became a model. Her eyes glanced around at the décor and hated that it was far better than any of the other debuts.

"Ah she is? I probably saw her when she was working around the office then…" Tatsuki said. "She is that important where they cannot tell us about her?" She clicked her tongue as she found the new model to be distasteful.

"How could Kurosaki spend so much on this debut? I don't remember my debut being this elegant," She spat jealously.

Tatsuki laughed out loud which Orihime narrowed her eyes at, "Don't be a jealous bitch. Why would your debut be this elegant when you cheated on the man…but I agree that it's even better than any of the debuts we had been to." Orihime face relaxed as she quickly forgave her friend from the rather harsh retort.

"I wonder who took the photos…" Orihime said as she stared at the large frames. "I don't think this is Mr. Ayasegawa work as it has a different feel to it… It feels familiar to me…"

Renji left the two as he just couldn't believe what was happening. He grabbed a glass to champagne that the waiter was carrying and down the glass as he stared back at the beautiful small girl standing close to Ichigo. Why didn't she tell him that she was going to debut? It irked him to the core knowing he was kept in the dark but more so for the fact that another man's hand is on her. He watched Rukia excused herself as she retreated from them. Renji started to move his legs as well.

"My my Kurosaki, these photos are magnificent. Don't they remind me of your winning photograph," Yoshi smiled a seductively at the sexy orange hair man as he looked boredl at her.

"Yes, they do look oddly familiar… Don't tell me you are the one who took these?" Shunsei asked as he stared at the large frames. The looked on Ichigo's face confirmed as they both exchanged a surprised look between one another before returning their surprised gaze back to the smoldering ambers.

"Ah, welcome back Kurosaki. I knew you were smart and not have your talents gone to waste," Yoshi said as she touched his muscular chest through his black suit.

"It's really nothing Yoshi," He casually said as he grabbed her hand and pushed it gently off of him. He sipped his champagne.

"But it is something," Shunsei said as he downed his champagne before taking another glass from the server. "Did you happen to invite your famous mentor? Actually, I don't recall ever seeing him at any of the debuts?"

…

"What the fuck Rukia?"

Rukia jumped as her black clutch fumbled to the ground from the surprise. She leaned down to retrieve it but Renji's hand enclosed around the clutch as he stood back up not relaying the clutch back to her.

"You- Why didn't you tell me you were the one that was going to Debut here tonight?" Renji's eyes glazed over her as he noticed the sultry change over the small girl. He gripped the clutch as he wanted to take her back to her home and make her forget about every damn thing that has happened in her bed.

"Why do I need to tell you about anything?" She grabbed his clutch from his hands before checking behind his back to see if anyone was looking at them. "Renji, please don't ruin this for me. I worked really hard to get here…I don't want you to tell-"

"Who Kurosaki?" Renji was slightly annoyed. "Don't tell me you are now fucking him?"

"Ren! How could you say that? There is nothing going on between us. You know how much damn work I have put into this to be here?" She shook her head as she brushed passed his shoulders. "I will never talk to you again if you ruin this for me."

"Are you serious? Are you fucking really going to be a model? What if Tatsuki finds out who you really are...? Renji looked away with frustration as he thought of the potential harm the veteran model might bring her.

"I am not scared of her Ren", Rukia said sternly as she pivot her head to look back at him. "I am not going to be that same girl again. But like I told her, if I see her do anything to jeopardize my new career... I will kill the fucking bitch."

Renji stared at her bare back as she retreated back to Ichigo. His brows furrowed as he wondered who was the small girl that was done up. She's different from the girl he last spoke to the day priot. He clutched his hands in a fist at the situation in not knowing what to do now that Rukia was part of his world. The fucking corrupted modeling world. Letting out a sigh, he knew he had to keep Tatsuki from finding out her real identity.

…

"So you are the one who got Kurosaki to take pictures again," Yoshi eyes sparkled as she stared at the new model that approached them. "You are absolutely breathtaking; I see that Rangiku must have done your make up?" She watched Rukia nodded as she brought out her fan to fan her face elegantly, "Who designed your dress?"

Rukia frowned as she tried to retrieve the name that was spoken earlier between Rangiku and Momo but a voice appeared behind her.

"I did of course Yoshi, who else can design something so sophisticated yet desirable," Urahara said as he appeared next to Rukia. She was slightly uncomfortable as he walked around her with a heavy stare at the beautiful dress he had created. The dark green suit he wore made his blonde hair more prominent. Her eyes shifted to a woman who casually strutted to his side placing her tanned hand on his shoulder.

"Kisuke, you are going to scare the poor girl if you keep staring at the dress like that," The purple haired woman said as her eyes flowed to Rukia's.

"Yoruichi, did you hear that Kurosaki has taken these photos?" Yoshi stated as she watched the honey eyes enlarged.

"You don't say? What makes you take photos again? Is it this model here?" Urahara grinned as he slapped the back of the orange hairs back as he winced from the pain. Feeling overwhelmed with the news he didn't want to get around he grabbed Rukia's hand as he excused himself with the small girl but leaned into Uryu who was rather intrigued.

"Uryu, handle them please. They fucking drive me crazy, I can handle so much…" Uryu grinned and nod as he led them to view the pictures closely in person. Ichigo was swift as he led her through the crowd to the back of the ballroom where Tessai was standing.

"Yo Tessai, don't let anyone through," Ichigo casually said to the guard as he quickly opened the doorto the Japanese garden. He peeked through the glass door as no one had noticed they had snuck out.

"Ichigo! We aren't supposed to be here, if the owners find out then you will surely be in trouble…" Her voice was lost as she stared around the large beautiful garden. Her legs started to move as she walked down the steps to go further deeper into flowers to a small pond just behind a stoned railing. She rested her arms on the stone as she peered down at the small colorful fishes and looked back up to the breathtaking view of the trees.

Ichigo's arms appeared on both of her sides as his hands rested on the stone railing next to hers. The hot breath was being felt on the side of her neck that didn't have any hair as she felt his coat gently touching her back.

"Ichigo?" The heart quickened as she felt him nuzzle into her ear and gently whispering.

"You are fucking beautiful…"

She blushed as she felt his lips lightly on the top of her ear, "Y-you shouldn't use obscene language…" Losing her voice again she closed her eyes as his hands were now on top of hers as he bit the meat around her ear and trailed his lips and warm breath down to the corner of her jawline and neck. Her fingers arched underneath his hands and the acrylics scraped across the stone surface automatically tilting her head to allow further access for him as his lips gently kissed her neck.

A soft moan escaped between her red lips as Ichigo left her neck and trailed his lips the top of her shoulders. He brought his hand to her hip and pressed her into his hardened member. His mind was racing as he didn't expect to be doing anything with the small girl but when he is alone with her, he wanted her.

_All of her._

Rukia grinded slowly into him causing his to let out a groan as he brought his other hand and slip it between the opening of her front dress and grabbing the inner thigh, slowly rubbing the skin as it up shivers throughout her body. She leaned back completely against him as he focused on the sweet spot of her neck causing the warmth between her legs becoming more prominent on his hand as he slowly raised his hands. His fingers grazed the sheer fabric over her swollen lips as her eyes widened and a gasped slipped out of her mouth.

"W-we shouldn't… Ichigo…" Her body betrayed her as the slightest touch from him sent her straight into ecstasy. Ichigo smirked as his eyes glimmered at how her body reacted to his touch. He loved how she melts into him, how their boy aligned so well even through their clothing. How she riled him up so much that he knew he could possibly release himself at the subtle touch of her finder on him. He bit her neck as he grazed his finger across the fabric again, but harder to which he felt a stronger shudder and louder moan. The fabric was soaking wet as his fingers played with the thin fabric before he pulled the thong down with his thumb and grazed his index and middle fingers directly on her engorge clit causing to shudder and moan louder.

"Please… Ichigo," She begged as she was now gripping the side of his neck, digging her nails into the skin as he gave another smirk to the beautiful woman in his arms. He loved the way his name rolled off her tongue especially when she was in pure bliss. Ichigo dropped his frown as he heard a door closed from above and quickly let go of the small girl. Rukia opened her eyes as she was confused at the sudden reaction as her face was red from the provocative situation she was just in and straightened her dress quicky before resting her hands back onto the railings. She slowly turned around when she heard a man's voice that was not Ichigo's.

"Am I interrupting something Kurosaki?"

Ichigo eyes narrowed as he stared at the wavy brown hair manned as he stared peculiarly at Ichigo yet dangerously at Rukia. He licked his lips as his eyes burned into the violets which disturbed her. Ichigo stepped in front of her blocking the view of the stranger.

"Rukia, go back inside to Uryu. You should meet the other guest and introduce yourself properly. I will be up in a moment," His voice was stern and it concerned her but she didn't say anything more as she hurried up the steps.

The man's eyes followed her until she disappeared and turned back to Ichigo's burning look, "Is she the new model Kurosaki? My,she looks rather beautiful. Very different from allthe other models…especially from Orihime…" His lips curled up as he stared at the fire in the ambers.

"What the fuck are you doing here Aizen?"


End file.
